


Крыша

by lady_arnika, Rovena137



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rating: PG13, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 49,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_arnika/pseuds/lady_arnika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovena137/pseuds/Rovena137
Summary: Тони Старк и Наташа Романова погибли, Стив Рождерс ушел в прошлое и, казалось бы, мир живет дальше. Но Питер не хочет принимать наследство Железного человека и ходит на крышу одного из самых старых домов Бруклина советоваться с Капитаном Америкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что он встретит там Джеймся Барнса?Пейринг Баки / Питер грешит некоторой клишированностью, где Баки почти всегда "папочка", защищающий солнышко-Питера от его злых одноклассников. Мы постарались написать рассказ, в котором оба персонажа будут больше попадать в свои, заявленные в фильмах, характеры. Действие начинается за пару недель до "Человек-Паук Вдали от дома", переваливает его и строит предположения о том, что могло бы быть, если бы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 55
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Баки курил на крыше. Не то чтобы никотин, в дозах, содержащихся в сигаретах, хоть как-то на него действовал, но ему нравился сам процесс. Баки любил сидеть на крыше одного из самых старых домов в Бруклине, того, где почти век назад они со Стивом пили лимонад и разговаривали о будущем. Стив мечтал, что станет великим полководцем и изменит что-то в этом мире, а Баки размышлял о девушках и времени, когда в магазинах будет достаточно еды. И вот, все именно так и случилось, но Стива больше нет, а он едва различает вкус того, что ест, да и ест-то скорее для поддержания уровня энергии.   
Город, простиравшийся под ним, сильно изменился за те семьдесят лет, что они не виделись. Он стал взрослым, суетливым. С появлением метро границы между районами размылись и стали едва различимыми. Но для Баки - о, для Баки они были явными, как Кордильеры, разделяющие Америку на две половины. Баки ещё раз глубоко затянулся, усмехаясь глубине собственных лёгких, и откинулся спиной на стену лифтового домика. Этот дом был настолько стар, что все ещё хранил надстройки для моторов лифта, торжественно возвышающихся над крышей маленького по современным меркам десятиэтажного здания.  
После победы над Таносом прошло уже почти восемь месяцев и Баки потихонечку примирился с жизнью, в которой ему предстояло жить. Да, это было не то, к чему он готовился в юности - телефоны, интернет…. Но это было однозначно интересно. Да и современная политическая ситуация, вышедшая на ключевые роли Ваканда и его случайная роль амбассадора этой страны - Баки улыбнулся краешком губ и ещё раз затянулся.  
Он любил эти вечера на крыше. Сначала, когда только поселился тут, он сидел на краю, задумчиво положив подбородок на парапет, знакомясь с городом. Но чем дальше, тем более очевидной становилась их связь. Из случайных свиданий отношения перешли во что-то посерьёзнее - поэтому Баки притащил на крышу шезлонг, а котором и восседал почти каждый день в последние пару месяцев. Нью-Йорк был забавным. Он улыбался Баки тысячей огней, подмигивал светом фар и..   
На крышу приземлился человек.  
Даже без кода Зимнего солдата Баки обладал достаточной чувствительностью, чтобы заметить шевеление в темноте, услышать дыхание и едва заметный запах пота и антиперсперанта, не способного с ним справиться. Баки замер, спрятав огонек сигареты в ладони.  
\- Мистер Рождерс, вот я и тут. Я не уверен, что поступаю правильно, да и разговоры с мертвыми отдают достаточной криптотой, но знаете…. нет-нет-нет, мистер Рождерс, я знаю, что вы не умерли, а скорее затерялись во времени и, возможно, мы вас когда-то найдем, но ведь это не отменяет факта, что вас нету сейчас - на фоне огней Нью-Йорка вырисовывался стройный силуэт подростка, стаскивающего рюкзак со спины и что-то дробно бормочущего. Говорил он едва слышно и было ясно как день, что на ни на какую компанию, кроме воображаемого Стива у себя в голове, он не рассчитывал.   
Баки знал, кто это: он видел паренька сначала в аэропорту в Берлине, а потом, пять минут - или пять лет - спустя они бились плечом к плечу с Таносом.   
Сейчас вряд ли тот хотел компании. Он стянул маску и уселся на парапет крыши, свесив ноги вниз. Достал из рюкзака свёрток - Баки с удивлением осознал, что это еда - и, разворачивая промасленную бумагу, продолжал что-то невнятно бормотать, болтая ногами. В его поникших плечах, взлетающих интонациях, горьких смешках Баки с удивлением слышал Стива - и замер, не желая спугнуть. О, он прекрасно помнил, как смущало его любое проявление эмоций в таком возрасте, а уж тем более с малознакомыми людьми.  
Чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, Баки затушил сигарету пальцами металлической руки и попытался абстрагироваться от тихого бормотания - паренёк имел право на приватность.

Похоже, он так и уснул в шезлонге - утреннее солнце разбудило Баки со всей присущей бескомпромиссностью.

***  
Ровно через неделю, в среду, парень снова был на крыше. Баки открыл было двери с чердака - но увидел знакомый силуэт. “Приватность” - напомнил он себе и максимально аккуратно прикрыл двери. Кажется, намечался паттерн.

Через неделю, поднимаясь на крышу, он застыл перед дверью, прислушиваясь. Парнишка был там, расхаживая по крыше и тихонечко продолжая свои диалоги со Стивом.

Баки мягко стек со ступенек.   
Приватность. Он решил оставить среду за парнишкой. Кажется, тому это было нужнее.


	2. Chapter 2

День рождения Стива в этом году пришелся на воскресенье. Баки долго шатался по улицам, спрятав руки в карманы толстовки, заглядывая в витрины и окна домов. Этот Нью-Йорк был родным и, одновременно, не родным городом. Люди сильно изменились с двадцатых годов. Если тогда, раньше, он видел семьи, сидящие в гостиных, отцов, читающих газеты, матерей на кухне, то сейчас все больше людей сидело перед экранами телевизоров или уткнувшись в телефоны. Баки слышал шум стиральных машинок из подвалов, гул посудомоек и писк микроволновок.  
\- Стив, ты представляешь, они больше не готовят еду! Ты знаешь, что им дешевле покупать готовое, а не готовить, Стив. Хотя о чем я говорю, ты был тут намного дольше меня - Баки завернул в алкогольную лавку за бутылкой виски. Хозяин вскинул руку в приветственном жесте, большим пальцем указывая за спину на новый завоз.   
Сыворотка Эрскина ускорила метаболизм так, что ферменты расправлялись с алкоголем за несколько секунд, не оставляя шансов на опьянение. Но ведь вкусовые рецепторы остались нетронутыми а, благодаря Шури, Баки вспомнил даже, что едой можно наслаждаться и теперь, покупая камамбер или буррито, с ужасом думал о периоде, когда Зимнего Солдата кормили внутривенно.  
Странно, но почему-то именно длительное лишение его возможности принимать твердую пищу со вкусом вызывало у него наибольшую тоску. Стейки, хот-доги, свежие овощи… мексиканский джин и шотландский сингл молт.

Придя на крышу Баки сел прямо на парапете, подтянув к себе колено и положив на него подбородок. Амазон не успевал к сегодняшней дате доставить бутылку столетнего виски, купленного им за сумму, эквивалентную чуть ли не годовой зарплате в Щ.И.Т.е и теперь Баки довольствовался Teacher's tears, что, впрочем, тоже было вполне себе хорошо.   
Стиву сегодня исполнялось сто. Свой столетний юбилей, по милости Таноса, Баки провел развеянным над Потомаком. Не впервой, впрочем, когда с днями рождения не ладилось.  
В этот раз юбилей Стива Баки был намерен отпраздновать достойно.  
Пусть и без бутылки столетнего пойла.  
Он налил виски в широкий плоскодонный бокал, взболтал, насыщая напиток кислородом, и...  
Услышал, как на крышу приземлилось лёгкое тело.  
Ну конечно. Парень. Вот уже третий месяц он приходил сюда по средам и глупо было думать, что пропустит юбилей Стива.  
Баки чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, понимая, как четко видно его силуэт на фоне сверкающего огнями города.  
Повернул голову.  
И уперся взглядом в маску Человека-паука.  
Паренек дернулся, срывая маску с лица.  
Баки подавил усмешку, понимая, что Зимний Солдат не простил бы подобной поспешности потенциальному противнику, но он - Баки - остался на месте, кивнул отмечая присутствие.  
\- Мне уйти? - глухо спросил паренек, хмуро глядя в сторону.  
Баки приподнял плечо правой руки, параллельно прихлебывая из бокала.  
Паренек подошел, стал рядом на парапете и стащил рюкзак со спины. Вытащил из него сверток, развернул и протянул Баки половину:  
\- Я сам готовил. Всегда беру с собой больше, чем могу съесть.  
Баки посмотрел на парнишку. На свёрток, зажатый в его руке. На город, раскинувшийся за крышей. И встал, протягивая руку за сэндвичем. Парнишка, видимо не ожидавший согласия, слегка вздрогнул и попятился, но смутившись, шагнул вперёд, протягивая сверток.

Тишина между ними была едва ощутима. Баки видел город и улыбку Стива в его огнях. Он думал о редких выходных на Кони-Айленде, о медикаментах, которые он бегал покупать в аптеку недалеко отсюда. Видел крышу полицейского участка - основательно перестроенного - в который ходил выручать Стива после драки с пьяными портовыми ребятами и тщетно искал глазами госпиталь, в который его положили после.  
Парнишка-паук сидел рядом. Без маски и перчаток, он болтал ногами над пропастью домов и что-то тихо бормотал себе под нос.   
Через часа полтора и несколько бокалов виски Баки медленно перетек обратно с парапета на крышу, собираясь уходить. Повинуясь порыву, он мягко и медленно подошел к парнишке, сочувственно хлопнув того по плечу. И уже почти возле самой двери, вспоминая себя в его возрасте, обернулся:  
\- Эй, парень! - тот вздрогнул и всем телом повернулся к нему. Баки даже и представить не мог, что у людей может быть такая биомеханика - Я живу здесь - и кивнул себе за спину.  
В темноте он видел, как глаза Питера расширились, а щеки залил румянец. Парнишке еще предстоит научиться справляться со своими эмоциями, но Баки до этого было мало дела.


	3. Chapter 3

Вот уже две недели крыша оставалась пустой по средам. Баки думал было, что парень-паук выбрал себе другую крышу для своих спиритических сеансов и его все более чем устраивало, но сегодня в обед, сидя в забегаловке рядом с офисом ЩИТа, увидел репортаж, который крутили по телеку. Официозного вида усатый мужик со всей безапелляционностью заявлял, что Питер Паркер это Человек-Паук и именно он подстроил нападения элементалей и покушение на очередного психа в маске по имени Мистерио.  
Баки сочувственно отхлебнул кофе: было очевидно, что у паренька проблемы. Впрочем, по странной и не сильно понятной Баки причине современная публика в принципе любила разнообразные “выведения на чистую воду”. Он не раз видел, как для прикрытия военных операций запускались газетные утки, заставляющие людей смотреть в сторону, противоположную действительно важным вещам. Через пару-тройку недель ситуация обычно успокаивалась и тогда выпускали опровержение. Или не выпускали - люди просто переключались на скандал с пластической хирургией очередной интернет-дивы.  
Баки порой поражался быстротечности и лабильности общественного мнения людей 21 века. Сначала он не очень в это верил. Тогда, еще до Первого Щелчка, всю информацию о Зимнем Солдате слили в прессу и по миру прокатилась волна негодования, правда, направленная скорее на Капитана Америку, а не на Джеймса Барнса. А дальше - Стив договорился с Т’Чалой об убежище для Баки в Ваканде, где Шури, подбадривая, смешливо утверждала, что память современного общества сравнится разве что с памятью золотой рыбки. Тогда Баки делал сложное лицо и хмыкал, но сейчас, после публичного объявления о его ментальной стабильности и парочки вакандских фотографий вместе с королем и высшим командованием НАТО, ему улыбались все окрестные официантки. У него даже появился полк морской пехоты, шефство над ветеранами которого его уговорили взять в пресс-службе обновленного ЩИТа.  
Участие в Финальной битве тоже прибавляло очков. 

Вечером Баки захватил с собой на крышу кофе. Он все ещё не мог привыкнуть к феерическому разнообразию вариантов, в которых современное общество готовило его любимый кофе. Капучино, латте, ристретто! Фильтр, пуровер, кемекс! Пускай даже лично он, парень из 20х, предпочитал эспрессо, все ещё считая эту технологию магической. Баки даже купил себе автоматическую кофеварку и энциклопедию кофе. Могли ли они со Стивом в юности даже представить себе такое разнообразие - когда даже чай был за удачу.

На крыше кто-то был.  
Баки почувствовал, как поднимаются волоски на загривке, мышцы пресса напрягаются, стабилизируя, и, с лёгким шелестом пластин, рекалибруется рука. Он наверняка знал, что опасности нет и это скорее всего техники, или подростки, или…  
На решетке одного из воздуховодов, прямо напротив двери, скрестив ноги, держась руками за щиколотки и неестественно выпрямив спину, сидел всё тот же Питер Паркер.  
Повисла секундная пауза, а потом паренёк зачастил, как из пулемёта:  
\- Мистер Барнс, сэр, я… Простите что вот так врываюсь, я просто… мы были в Европе и Ник Фьюри сказал про элементалей, а я не хотел, но потом они дали мне этот черный костюм и Мистерио казался правильным и я отдал ЭДИТ ему. А потом оказалось что он злодей и мы его победили и я поцеловал ЭмДжей, но сегодня… и кажется, я не знаю, у кого ещё спросить совета, мистер Барнс. Понимаете - его голос вдруг упал - понимаете, их никого больше нет…  
Питер отвёл глаза. Взгляд его упал на рюкзак и он весь вдруг вспыхнул, засуетился, доставая из рюкзака знакомый свёрток в промасленной бумаге:  
\- Вот…  
Не рассмеяться стоило Баки огромного труда. Технически, именно так Зимнего Солдата всегда и работал - за еду. Представил себе выражение лица паренька, если бы озвучить эту мысль и решил пощадить.  
В этот раз Питер даже не дёрнулся, ну если не считать того, что его в принципе немного поряхивало.  
Баки сел у края крыши, лицом к пареньку, привалился спиной к парапету и закинул голову назад.  
\- Парень, я ведь даже не знаю, кто такой этот псих с аквариумом на голове, этот твой Мистерио.

Питер рассказывал о произошедшем, сначала неохотно и скованно, явно стараясь подражать военным отчётам (которые, как подозревал Баки, по мнению Питера, для него более привычны), но чем дальше тем больше распалялся, возбуждённо ходил по крыше, размахивал руками. Пару раз делал сальто, иллюстрируя особо успешный момент схватки, впечатляя Баки лёгкостью, простой и естественностью движений. Он даже словил себя на том, что, кроме привычной фоновой оценки опасности противника, подспудно моделирует тренировочный план для развития подобного бойца: Зимний Солдат имел опыт тренировки Черных Вдов и находил это куда приятнее своих привычных миссий.  
Когда добрались до сборки костюма на самолёте Хэппи, Питер будто запнулся и погрустнел.  
\- А потом был бой в Лондоне и этот гад придумал проекцию, используя дроны мистера Старка. Он и меня обманывал, используя голограммы. Я ещё подумал, что прямо как в Матрице. Ну и вот, вспомнил Нео, закрыл глаза… жалко, что пули не умею останавливать. Но, понимаете, мистер Барнс, его смерть была несчастным случаем, понимаете, я бы никогда. И ещё - я никогда раньше не видел, как умирают люди, вот так вот, близко, те, с которыми я разговаривал и даже пил лимонад.  
Баки задумался, глядя на Питера. А ведь и правда - во время щелчка Таноса того тоже развеяло, а бой с читаури в финальной битве вряд ли оставлял много времени для рефлексии. Баки попробовал было представить, каково это - никогда никого не убивать - и не смог.  
\- И вот я возвращаюсь домой, и все отлично и после школы мы с ЭмДжей идём испытывать мои силы. Ну, знаете, как в комиксах, когда супергерой берет девушку на руки и все такое. Но она так вцепилась, и волосы ее постоянно в глаза лезли - он хмыкнул - нам обоим не понравилось, в общем. И потом это видео. Вы наверное не видели, но его по всем каналам крутили и этот усач говорил, что это я все подстроил и убил Мистерио. И я смотрел на ЭмДжей, а она ведь пацифистка, и кажется, что прямо в ее глазах я умираю. А Нед?... О Господи, а Мэй?! - видно было как прямо в эту секунду паренька накрывало осознанием - и мисс Поттс! Мы с Хэппи договорились, что я приду в лабораторию мистера Старка и мисс Поттс звонила и говорила, что тоже придет и хочет познакомить меня с Морган! Но они ведь думают что я убийца! О боже, мистер Барнс!.. - парень закрыл лицо руками и повалился, скрестив ноги, на пол.  
\- Ты не убийца, парень. Поверь мне, я знаю разницу - просто сказал Баки.  
\- Но они ведь не знают! Я никогда больше не смогу показаться в школе! И Мэй...она ведь даже тараканов не травит из-за их права на жизнь. Как она будет на меня смотреть?! И мисс Поттс!  
Баки был плохим утешальщиком. Раньше, до Гидры, он мог бы что-то придумать - хлопнуть по плечу, сказать, что его друзья не такие глупые, чтобы верить прессе, что тетя обязательно будет на его стороне, а Пеппер прекрасно знает цену заказным журналистским статьям. Но после реабилитации Зимнего Солдата ни один из рода Барнсов не захотел с ним общаться. Нет, они встречались и его внучатые племянники очень гордились предком - но издалека. К тому же, он лучше всех знал, каково это - читать слово "убийца" в глазах тех, кто мог стать другом. Поэтому он спросил:  
\- Парень, тебе есть где переночевать?  
\- Да, я ж тут недалеко живу - пробубнил Питер в прижатые к лицу руки - с паутиной это каких-то 15 ми... - и осекся.  
Баки переждал следующую волну осознания, когда на лице Питера поочередно сменялись улыбка, понимание, ужас и бесконечная усталость  
\- Я не смогу прийти домой, мистер Барнс. И, кажется, к Неду тоже не смогу. - ошеломленно произнес он. Из парня будто разом выкачали весь воздух.  
Мужчина прикрыл глаза. Ему сложно засыпать в присутствии других. К тому же, парень точно нарушит уютный утренний ритуал - завтра по кофейному расписанию был лавандовый раф.  
И… никто ещё не был в его квартире с момента её покупки. Но Баки чувствовал, как его прошлое я пытается достучаться, требует помочь, заступиться. И он вздохнул, решаясь:  
\- Сегодня можешь остаться у меня. Что ты ел?  
\- Я….ел. Вроде. - Питер смотрел на Баки потерянно и, казалось, до сих пор не особо верил в случившееся - Вы серьёзно?  
\- Да.

Мировое сообщество оказалось неожиданно благодарно за спасение половины его жителей. Оказалось, что благодарность неплохо конвертировалась материально, что и позволило реабилитированному Джеймсу Барнсу жить так, как он хочет и там, где он хочет. Никто и никогда не смог бы обвинить Джеймса Барнса в отсутствии деловой хватки, хотя семидесятилетнее пребывание в роли машины для убийств и притупило азарт. Заботясь о собственном комфорте, Баки купил часть здания, на крыше которого они сейчас и находились, положил часть средств в несколько пенсионных фондов, а остальное внёс на счёт ветеранского центра Сэма, где и сам проводил львиную часть свободного времени.  
Баки распахнул перед Питером двери своей квартиры, пропуская вперёд. Прошел в спальню, привычно проверяя периметр, достал из шкафа полотенце и кинул в паренька, жестом указывая на ванную комнату через корридор. Сдернул одно из одеял и пару подушек для себя. Хотя квартира была довольно большой, Баки так и не собрался ее обставить, и часть комнат так и осталась пустыми. Кровать, например, у него была одна, в спальне.  
\- Спать будешь здесь - сказал он, указывая на спальню - я завтра уйду рано. Ты оставайся, сколько нужно. Еда в холодильнике а, если захочешь выйти - двери я не запираю.  
\- Мистер Барнс? - Питер потерянно стоял в дверях ванной, комкая рюкзак и полотенце - меня зовут Питер Паркер, сэр.  
\- Я знаю, парень. Питер. - хохотнул Баки - весь мир уже знает.  
\- Так вы тоже видели это видео! - Питер со стоном спрятал лицо в полотенце и ввалился в ванную.

Питер вышел из душа ещё более бледным, чем заходил и в футболке, надетой задом наперед. Баки окинул его профессиональным взглядом и снова вздохнул: он часто видел это выражение глаз в зеркале. И ещё он знал, что парень сегодня вряд ли уснет по своей воле.  
\- Питер!  
Парень вздрогнул и обернулся  
\- У меня есть кое-что, что поможет тебе уснуть.  
\- Мне 17 и какое-то время ещё нельзя алкоголь, но если вы считаете, что это поможет, я бы начинал с чего-то не крепче слабоалкогольных напи…  
\- Парень - перебил его Баки - мне сотня и я не буду тратить алкоголь на кого-то, кто не сможет отличить виски от джин-тоника. Это - его голос смягчился - мягкие нейромедиаторы и миорелаксанты. Ничего такого, что ты не мог бы купить в аптеке без рецепта.  
Питер кивнул и вдруг, привалившись спиной к стене, сполз на пол, скрестив ноги и положив голову на скрещенные руки. Баки, конечно, считал, что для этих целей куда больше подходят диван или кресла, стоящие у него в гостиной, но постарался не брюзжать. Хотя и было сложно. Долгая жизнь существенно меняет перспективы, чего уж.  
21 век предлагал Баки множество удобств, от которых он не видел смысла отказываться. Например, фармакология: бывший Зимний Солдат далеко не считал себя самоотверженным идиотом, способным отрицать собственные ментальные проблемы. Полгода работы с психологом из ветеранского центра, среди прочего, помогли получить рецепты на несколько нужных и действенных препаратов, а природная любознательность, помноженная на навыки поиска информации - разобраться в работе собственного тела и докупить остальное.  
Туда же, к упоительному удобству современности, Баки отнес внезапно появившееся во время одного из обедов на Брайтон Бич знакомство с матерью одной из официанток. Женщина, не говорившая по-английски, нашла общий язык с Баки, и, согласно договорённости, стала приходить раз в два дня, чтобы убрать в квартире, пускай он почти что там не появлялся, заглядывая в основном переночевать. Со временем, Валентина Степановна уже готовила ему еду, покупала продукты, приносила новое постельное белье и полотенца, иногда оставляя забавные записки на холодильнике.  
Ещё одним удобством стали, конечно, адвокаты! Кто как не они помогли бывшему сержанту, а теперь национальному герою выкупить два этажа исторического здания в самом центре Бруклина, предоставив помощь с расселением жителей. Баки даже не пришлось разговаривать с соседями. Первым делом, конечно, расселили квартиры в непосредственной близости от выбранной им - самой маленькой на этаже - квартиры: он все еще кричал по ночам.  
Конечно, за 9 месяцев, прошедших со Второго Щелчка, удалось расселить еще не всех, но сейчас почти каждую неделю Баки проходил мимо припаркованных у подъезда грузовиков компании, занимающейся переездами.  
Он достал из своего “фарма-шкафа” по таблетке гидазепама и тизанидина, выудил банан и клубнику из холодильника, еще раз благодаря 21 век за продукты и Валентину Степановну за магию их наличия в доме, закинул все в блендер, добавил несколько ложек протеина и протянул стакан пареньку с безапелляционным “до дна”.  
И только когда возня в спальне затихла, а дыхание парня выровнялось, он вспомнил о кофе, забытом на крыше.


	4. Chapter 4

Питер выспался. Давно такого с ним не случалось, поэтому он предпочел ещё полежать с закрытыми глазами, смакуя утро..   
Перевернулся со спины на живот, чтобы привычно упасть с кровати и - не упал. Под рукой оказалась все та же кровать. Когда это его кровать стала такой широкой?  
Внезапно.  
И мышцы, мышцы не болят, а по телу разливается приятная нега.  
Миорелаксанты.  
Хм.  
И нейролептики.  
Миорелаксанты и нейролептики - и с этой фразой на него водопадом обрушился вчерашний день и Питер со стоном натянул на себя одеяло, пахнущее корицей, апельсином и чуть горьковатым деревом. Джеймс Барнс. Бьюкенен. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Зимний Солдат. Баки. Как, как его угораздило прийти именно сюда?! Да и как можно было не предвидеть, что он будет жить в этом здании - ведь ходили же слухи, что он переселился куда то в историческую часть Бруклина. Так себе из Человека-Паука Шерлок Холмс, конечно…

Питер приоткрыл глаз и стек с бесконечной кровати. В квартире было тихо и прохладно. На прикроватном столике обнаружились несколько спортивных шейкеров разной степени наполненности, слегка припавшие пылью мемуары Черчилля и "Пролетая над гнездом кукушки" Харпер Ли. Зато "Темная Башня" Кинга в дешевом бумажном переплете лежала на самом краю столика страницами вниз.   
Конечно - Питер заулыбался - Стрелок, Башня, роза - немного неожиданно, но, если вдуматься, не удивительно.  
Там же торчал хвостик от зарядного. Не старкфон - с огорчением присмотрелся Питер. Нащупал у подушки свой телефон и проверил заряд. К счастью, режим полета очень помогал с экономией, но нужно же будет его включить.   
Обязательно нужно.  
Только немного попозже.  
Вот он только осмотрится, умоется. Кофе попьет - кто же читает новости без кофе? И у мистера Барнса же есть кофе?

Спальня была большой, просторной, со светлыми пустыми стенами и огромными, почти во всю стену, окнами. Питер точно помнил, что снаружи у этих окон барельеф в виде колонн. А вот внутри была только тяжелая, сейчас отдёрнутая, блэкаут штора.  
Ладно. Утром положено мыться. И пусть чистить зубы пока что нечем, но вполне можно и пальцем, да и душ было бы неплохо принять. Нет, он, кажется, не воняет, но придется надеть вчерашнюю футболку.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он выходит из спальни, в пустой светлый коридор - ошеломленно распахивает глаза. Квартира, которую вчера на нервах он не сильно разглядел, кажется огромной: коридор уходит влево и Питер насчитывает ещё как минимум 6 дверей. Справа по коридору небольшая прихожая возле входной двери переходит в просторную, высокую, объединенную с кухней, гостиную. Пустые белые стены, серый диван с уютными подушками в клетку, большой экран на стене и планшет на журнальном столике, нижняя полка которого под завязку забита журналами. Белые шкафы на кухне, включая тот - Питер помнит - откуда мистер Барнс доставал таблетки. На искусственной шкуре возле окна лежит подушка и скомканное одеяло, и кровь бросается Питеру в лицо - он понимает, что выгнал хозяина из его кровати.  
Поэтому - вот сейчас он сходит в душ, почистит зубы, включит телефон и пора уходить. 

Сквозь шум воды он слышит звук открывающейся двери, наскоро вытирается, впрыгивает в штаны и футболку и выбегает из ванной   
Мистер Барнс, спасибо, я пока что тут, но уже ухожу и я… - и натыкается взглядом на пожилую женщину с опрятной прической и ласковым выражением лица, аккуратным тканевым шоппером и миниатюрной сумочкой. Женщина, что необычно, немного скованно снимает обувь возле двери одновременно перекладывая мелочь с тумбочки в специальную коробочку рядом - З-здрасьте.  
Женщина вздрагивает, а потом машет на него рукой и звонко, совсем не по возрасту, смеётся. Начинает что-то быстро говорить на незнакомом языке, но, видя его непонимающий взгляд, останавливается и, аккуратно выговаривая слова, произносит:  
\- Я. Очень. Мало. Говорить. По. Английский.  
Она ободряюще ему улыбается, проходит в гостиную и всплескивает руками, глядя на ворох постели. Походя убирает со столешницы чашку с недопитым кофе и пустую тарелку с крошками.  
Питер непонимающе смотрит на нее, неуверенно улыбаясь. Она собирает простынь с пола, подходит к нему и слегка постукивает по руке, что-то говоря на странном гортанном языке.  
Питер непонимающе смотрит, она хмурится, поспешно, мелкими шагами идёт к своей сумочке и достает старый, кнопочный ещё телефон, подносит ко рту, говорит в него. И кивает на карман парня.  
Питера наконец-то осеняет и он вытаскивает свой телефон из кармана.   
Пара несложных манипуляций - и переводчик запускается из-под режима полёта.  
\- Сынок, ты ведь голоден! Я видела только тарелку Джеймса, а ты не ел ещё совсем. Что тебе приготовить, милый? - читает он с экрана переводчика. Русский. Конечно.  
\- О. Я. Я, спасибо. Мне уже надо идти, мистер Барнс разрешил остаться на ночь и я не хотел бы… - он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону убранной уже постели.   
Женщина непонимающе смотрит и Питер, сквозь зубы чертыхаясь на свою глупость, включает ей озвучку обратного перевода.  
Женщина удивлённо поднимает брови, отрицающе машет рукой, семенит к холодильнику и, уже оттуда, опять указывает на телефон.  
Питер, спохватываясь, включает распознавание речи:  
\- Джеймс утром предупредил меня, что у него гость. Да и пора ему завести друзей, молодой ведь ещё парень, вся жизнь впереди. А сидит тут совсем один, как сыч, на работу - с работы. Вот сейчас я тебя покормлю, сыночек, да приберусь тут, еды вам на вечер приготовлю, да и пойду по своим делам. А ты не волнуйся, Джеймс сегодня поздно придёт.  
Питер недоверчиво вчитывается в строки, появляющиеся на экране и с удивлением смотрит на женщину.  
\- Так что тебе, сыночек, омлетик или каши сварить?  
\- Омлет - только и смог выговорить Питер.

Человек-Паук стоял рядом со столешницей, не особо зная, куда себя девать. Женщина - Валентина, как она представилась - раскладывала в холодильнике продукты из холщовой сумки. Подняла на него вопросительный взгляд   
\- По-мочь? - старательно артикулировал парень. Не то, чтобы он любил готовить. Но умел. Завтраки с Мэй они готовили по очереди.  
Валентина протянула ему пару помидор, жестами изображая, что надо сначала вымыть, а потом разрезать.  
Сначала на Питера напал кран. Сделанный под старину, латунный, с вентилями вместо нормального рычага вымочил парня до нитки. Рукоять ножа была стальной и гладкой - кто вообще делает гладкие рукояти?! - она, выскользнув, чуть не проткнула ему ступню, спасла только паучья ловкость.  
Валентина мягко положила руку на плечо и протянула руку за ножом:  
\- Позову. Когда. Еда. - улыбнулась она и решительно оттерла его от столешницы.

Питер решил осмотреться. Двери почти повсюду были приоткрыты и парень, заглядывая туда, увидел лишь 4 просторные комнаты, абсолютно пустые. Дальше, сразу возле спальни обнаружилась комната с запертым несгораемым шкафом а в торце коридора - огромная, оборудованная и ванной и душевой, с широким панорамным окном, ванная. Похоже, ни разу не использованная, судя по не снятым с вентилей на кранах защитных стопперов и не открытым банкам с такими же шампунями и гелями для душа, как и в небольшой душевой, где он был утром.

В принципе, квартира Баки была обычной Нью-Йоркской квартирой для людей высшего среднего класса - насколько Питер успел разобраться, абсолютно типичной для подобных домов. Кухня, совмещенная с гостиной в одно просторное пространство, отделенная от условной гостиной небольшой барной стойкой. Шесть комнат, каждая из которых носила явные признаки наявности предыдущих хозяев. Из них - комната с двумя широкими окнами в конце коридора рядом с ванной - хозяйская спальня, дальше две детских и ванная комната между ними. Библиотека, из которой Баки даже не убрал стеллажи, просто доставил оружейный шкаф, кабинет, который нынешний хозяин облюбовал в качестве своей спальни и - гостевая спальня рядом с небольшой душевой - той самой, которой Баки и пользовался.  
\- Кушать! - донеслось из кухни.

\- Это просто невероятно вкусно! - омлет с какими-то странными специями и овощами просто таял во рту и Питер расплылся в блаженной улыбке - и много! - перевёл он.  
\- Спасибо, я люблю готовить - вытирая руки фартуком улыбается Валентина - да и Джеймс только недавно распробовал вкус нормальной пищи, а то, когда я пришла, то еды найти не могла. Спрашивала его, что ест - так оказалось, что сидит на этих своих растворимых кашах и порошковых напитках. Он рассказывал, что раньше внутривенно кормили, так и не отвык.   
\- Ну я и предложила кормить его, все равно дома делать нечего, а готовить я люблю. Начинали мы с совсем простого, я даже справочник по диетологии у дочки попросила, а сейчас вон - она кивнула на работающую духовку - готовлю разное, а он пробует и выбирает.

После почти успешной попытки Питера помыть за собой посуду, Валентина вернулась к хлопотам по хозяйству, а Питер, слоняясь без дела, решил, что самое время включить телефон и проверить пропущенные.   
Да и собираться домой уже как раз самое время.  
Решить бы теперь ещё, куда именно это домой.  
Надо включить телефон.   
Он вспомнил о валяющейся возле кровати Темной Башне. Когда он ее читал, Стивен Кинг ещё не дописал сагу. Чувство незавершенности лютым зверем заворочалось в парне - надо дочитать. Надо купить и дочитать, тем более что он давно собирался, но все как-то недосуг. Но, прежде чем дочитывать, стоит освежить в памяти историю Роланда. Слегка, по диагонали.  
Не решаясь плюхнуться на заправленную уже кровать, он перенес книгу в гостиную и уселся на пол возле окна.  
Сейчас одна глава - и пора включать телефон и уходить.

Уходя, Валентина принесла ему бутерброды с чаем и жестами показала, что еда в холодильнике. Питер только кивнул, не в силах оторваться от приключений Стрелка. Неужели эта книга всегда была такой затягивающей?

Заходящее солнце ударило в окно почти одновременно с сигналом, что телефон разрядился. Питер сбегал в туалет и нашел в вазе с фруктами - непонятно откуда появившейся на столике - яблоко.   
Он решил дождаться мистера Барнса, чтобы поблагодарить. Как минимум невежливо уходить не попрощавшись из дома, где тебя покормили.


	5. Chapter 5

Чужое присутствие Баки почувствовал сразу, как только открыл дверь. Нож сам прыгнул в руку и прятать его пришлось, прилагая осознанное направленное усилие. День был эмоционально изматывающим: пришлось весь день быть на виду. И если обычно Баки мог позволить себе растворяться в толпах людей, то сейчас приходилось быть видимым - в ЩИТ приехала делегация союзников из Японии и Фьюри требовал полной отдачи от "наших героев и амбассадоров мира в галактике". Ближе к полуночи, когда остальные амбассадоры все ещё оставались в баре развлекать гостей, Баки удалось, обиняками обозначив и самую малость преувеличив собственную ментальную уязвимость, под саркастичным взглядом Фьюри, уйти. Политес был соблюден, японцы сочувственно и обеспокоенно кивали.  
Сейчас же хотелось только смыть с себя официоз, выпить привычный набор барбитуратов и забыться сном до утра.  
И не разбираться с непонятными гостями.  
Хотя стоп. Отчего же непонятными. Он совсем забыл про мальчишку.  
Питер, скрутившись в совершенно нечеловеческой позе, занял его вчерашнее место на искусственной шкуре, подмяв под себя подушку. Рядом с безвольно упавшей рукой валялась книга про Стрелка.  
Баки хмыкнул и толкнул парнишку в бок.  
Тот заворочался, но не проснулся.  
Хмыкнув, он принёс из спальни одеяло для Питера и один из шейкеров, дожидающихся возле кровати. Уже в дУше, сквозь обволакивающую сонливость, подумал, что кажется, парень здесь задержится и надо бы придумать ему кровать.


	6. Chapter 6

Питер проснулся от запаха кофе. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел мистера Барнса, с еще влажными от душа волосами и голым торсом. По комнате разносился лёгкий запах апельсина, корицы и горьковатого дерева. Он сосредоточенно вычитывал что-то в большой глянцевой книге, легко постукивая металлическими пальцами по кофеварке, больше похожей на самолёт по количеству функций.  
Черт, черт, черт! Он же хотел его вчера дождаться, объяснить все! Поблагодарить, в конце концов.   
Питер прикрыл глаза, стараясь как можно дальше оттянуть неловкий момент приветствия.  
\- Проснись и пой. Я слышу, что ты не спишь, парень, у тебя дыхание поменялось. Будешь кофе?.. тебе вообще уже можно кофе?  
\- Мистер Барнс, простите, я надеялся вас вчера дождаться - Питер сел и опёрся о стену, натягивая одеяло повыше. Я….я хотел поблагодарить, что вы оставили меня на ночь и уверить, что не причиню больше неудобств.  
\- Тебе есть куда идти?  
Питер скривился и постарался отвести взгляд:  
\- Не очень… но я что-то придумаю.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь. А пока думаешь - можешь оставаться тут. Место, как ты видишь, есть, выберешь себе любую комнату, лучше подальше от моей. Только, парень, сейчас купим тебе новую кровать. А то я, конечно, все понимаю, но спать вместе это всё-таки перебор. Так что там с кофе?  
Питер почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в лицо:  
\- Я буду с молоком - выдавил он. - Спасибо, мистер Барнс  
\- Баки. Раз уж нам общаться, давай на ты и без мистеров. Омлет? Я, конечно, не такой виртуоз, как Валентина Степановна, но вполне способен приготовить что-то съедобное.  
Парень кивнул и Баки с залихватской улыбкой открыл холодильник, доставая оттуда яйца. 

Только сейчас Питер осознал, что никогда раньше не видел бионическую руку полностью - стараясь не быть невежливым и не выдать восхищенного взгляда, он рассматривал металлическую лопатку и уходящий под кожу металл. Раньше от его внимания ускользал факт, что рука явно крепилась к позвоночнику и люди, спроектировавшие такой протез и продумавшие всё, включая биодинамику и перераспределение центра тяжести человеческого тела, вызывали прилив восхищения. По коже от места соединения с металлом расходились белые шрамы, а мышцы на груди и спине явно были развиты неравномерно - очевидно, чтобы скомпенсировать нагрузку.  
И лишь благодаря этому пристальному вниманию, Питер заметил, что Баки чуть задерживает руку каждый раз перед тем, как взять яйцо. По пластинам руки проходит едва заметная волна рекалибровки и только после этого тот аккуратно разбивает яйцо о край миски с молоком.

Это утро было таким, каких у Питера давно уже не было. Ленивым, расслабленным. Комнату заливало солнечным светом и он купался в ощущении первого дня подготовки к экзаменам - то самое, когда в прошлом было сложно и будущее не несет покоя, но вот прямо сейчас ты спрятался от всего мира под одеяло, где тепло и уютно и можно никуда не выходить. Ну хотя бы еще пару минут. Когда все, о чем можно было бы думать настолько страшно, что проще просто смотреть на пылинки, танцующие в солнечном свете, наслаждаться вкусом кофе, смотреть в стену.   
Баки, видимо, тоже не особо спешил. Он подхватил чашку с кофе, завалившись на диван, задрал ноги на спинку, подгреб планшет и несколько журналов National Geographic - как с удивлением заметил Питер. Он же, в свою очередь, решил все-таки дочитать Темную Башню и, забравшись на кухонный стул с ногами, не глядя, поедал хлеб с джемом, запивая кофе, сваренным мужчиной, который с некоторой иронией кривился на подобное неуважение к напитку, но молчал. Хотелось тянуть и тянуть это утро - и чтобы можно было навсегда остаться тут, не выходить, спрятаться, не думать о том, как жить дальше.  
\- Эй, парень. Дай мне свои контакты, скину пару кроватей - выберешь.  
-иЭм...у меня телефон сел.  
\- И нет зарядки? Абстиненция без интернета не началась? - он протянул Питеру планшет, жестом предлагая полистать - и выбери комнату, в которой будет стоять кровать.


	7. Chapter 7

Кровать привезли ближе к концу дня. Питер валандался по квартире, уже почти дочитав книгу. Включил телевизор и попал на марафон Стартрека. К обеду почувствовал почти зверский голод и, преодолевая смущение, наведался-таки в холодильник.  
Посылка, доставленная вечером из мебельного, состояла из разобранный кровати, постели и матраса к ней, прикроватного столика и вешалки для одежды. Питер попросил занести все в крайнюю комнату - меньшую из детских и до самого прихода Баки провозился, собирая мебель. Посыльный отдал и второй пакет, в котором он обнаружил зарядку к старкфону, лежащую сейчас, будто опасная змея, на свежесобранном столике.  
\- Привет, парень - Баки легко постучал в приоткрытую дверь - поужинаешь со мной? В детстве мама говорила, что детям важно собираться вечером за одним столом, чтобы быть ближе.  
Баки слегка улыбался уголком рта и полностью - глазами и вокруг них солнечными лучами расходились неглубокие морщинки.  
\- Меня зовут Питер. Дейл Карнеги говорил, что называние человека по имени очень способствует сближению людей - вернул улыбку Питер и начал убирать завалы упаковочного картона - сейчас, только проход освобожу.  
\- Так ты же по потолку умеешь - хмыкнул Баки уже из кухни.

\- Тарелки - там - бескомпромиссно заявил Баки, указывая на сушилку над раковиной. В духовке грелось, распространяя невероятный запах, рагу с говядиной (Питер знал, он его ел в обед), а Баки стоял возле барной стойки, разделяющей кухонную и гостиную зоны. Из аптечных бутылей, стоящих перед ним, он высыпал таблетки в ступку, давил их, и, сверяясь с кухонными весами, ссыпал порошок в стоявшие тут же два шейкера. Добавил воды и, развернувшись, железной рукой достал посудину из духовки.

\- Малец - сказал Баки, откладывая планшет, который читал за ужином и пристально глядя на Питера, чуть наклонив голову - мне сегодня пришло новое задание в ЩИТе. И мне кажется, ты можешь с этим помочь.  
Питер оживился. За двое суток без телефона он уже успел подзаскучать, а помощь в задании, не имеющем отношения к вопросам, что висели над головой, звучала заманчиво.  
\- Сегодня генеральный директор Старк Индастриз мисс Поттс обратилась к директору ЩИТа мистеру Фьюри с секретным, но официальным запросом на начало поисковой операции наследника части активов компании мистера Питера Паркера, исчезнувшего после обнародования порочащей честь и достоинство информации. Мистер Паркер, являясь несовершеннолетним, уже две ночи не приходил домой, что, принимая во внимание сложившуюся ситуацию…. Короче, Фьюри санкционировал полноразмерную поисковую операцию, Питер - Баки слегка повёл головой - привлёк лучших оперативников - и я, конечно, gotov otvechat' - усмехнулся - но не тороплю тебя. Подумай о том, чтобы появиться на горизонте. Они искренне волнуются, парень, а Пеппер страшна в своей целеустремленности.  
Питер со сдавленным возгласом ударился лбом о столешницу:  
\- Мистер Барнс...Баки. Простите. Я не могу ехать к ней. Конечно, если вам причиняет неудобство мое присутствие, я могу уйти…  
\- Парень, я разве говорил "уйти"? Считаю тебя попросившим политического убежища - Баки явно забавляла ситуация - просто позвони ей, иначе она весь Нью-Йорк с ног на голову поставит.  
\- Они отследят мой IMEI как только включу телефон! Я сам апдейтил эту систему пару месяцев назад - простонал подросток.  
\- А что случилось со старым добрым "я в порядке, мисс Поттс просто нужно немного времени"?  
\- Как только я включу телефон, здесь будет вся конница Пеппер! - Питер обречённо бубнил в прозрачную столешницу.  
\- Уважение к частной собственности - в современной Америке что-то вроде религии - пожал плечами Баки - особенно для такого бюрократа, как мисс Поттс. Сюда никто не войдет, пока я не разрешу. А я не сдаю политических беженцев - окончательно ответил он на молчаливый вопрос.

\- … и ещё, Питер, - Баки смущённо потер уголок глаза - стиральная машинка в большой ванной в конце коридора.

Питер клятвенно пообещал себе заказать с Амазона белья и одежды в первые же секунды, как включит телефон.


	8. Chapter 8

Кажется, сегодня Баки всерьёз собирался уснуть без медикаментов. После того, как парнишка ушел к себе в комнату, он ещё полчаса посидел перед телевизором и, налив себе сока, вышел на крышу.   
\- Привет, Стив. Малец с тобой тут разговаривал, вот я и подумал, что тоже... Ты знаешь, вторую ночь сплю не один в квартире. И, поверишь ли, но и правда получается уснуть. Весь этот опыт, инстинкты, рефлексы, ГИДРой выжженные на подкорке кричат, что потенциальный уровень опасности паренька зашкаливает, с его-то гибкостью и ощущением пространства. А вот поди ж ты - сплю, как младенец. И либо мой столетний мозг начал уже распадаться, либо…я ему доверяю? Забавно, да?

Он с удивлением словил себя на желании наведаться в комнату парня просто чтобы посмотреть в какой позе тот уснул сегодня.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Питер вышел из своей комнаты, Баки и Валентина громко обсуждали что-то на этом невероятном русском, смеясь. На мгновение создалось ощущение, будто он подглядывает за чем-то очень личным, из параллельной вселенной, и это какой-то другой Баки - с искренней улыбкой и такой живой мимикой. Только теперь стало понятно откуда все успехи в дипломатии, о которых писали в газетах - в человеке с таким лицом не хотелось сомневаться.   
Обществу было необходимо верить, что несущий ужас Зимний Солдат навсегда остался в прошлом.

Питер подавил зевок и попробовал проскользнуть в душевую, но Баки повернулся к нему, надевая куртку:  
\- С добрым утречком, Аврора! Ты всегда так долго спишь?  
\- Только когда в школу не иду - буркнул парень.  
\- Кстати об этом! Сегодня второй день поисков тебя, пойду быть социально полезным - улыбка, с которой он говорил с домработницей, ушла, но в глубине глаз осталось тепло, которое пробежалось морщинками и осталось смешинкой в прозрачных серых радужках - вечером вернусь тебя искать сюда.  
\- Эм….Баки. А у вас есть продолжение Темной Башни?   
\- У этой книги есть продолжение?! - донёсся обескураженный возглас с лестничной клетки.

День оказался ярким и сбивал всё желание валяться. Хотелось куда-то сбежать, что-то сделать - спасти врагов, победить прекрасную даму или наоборот - Питер усмехнулся чуши, что лезла в голову. В его распоряжении ещё ни разу не было столько пространства и тишины. Он на какой-то момент завис, наблюдая за пылинками, танцующими в ослепительном солнечном свете, заливавшем комнату - в этой тишине будто что-то звенело, висело в воздухе и легонько давило на затылок, как перед грозой. В голову пришла мысль, что наверное так доктор Беннер слышит угрозу, перед тем как превратиться в Халка. 

Питер прошелся по комнатам ещё раз, но довольно быстро закончил экскурсию, не найдя ничего нового. Полистал забытый с вечера под диваном National Geographic, под чай с наскоро собранными из того, что нашлось в холодильнике, бутербродами . Поотжимался, покачал пресс и даже немного потанцевал, быстро свернув это дело, когда поймал своё отражение в зеркале и задумался, что было бы круто позвать ЭмДжей на какую-то вечеринку. Вслед за этим на очереди стояли бы мысли о том, что теперь никакие вечеринки ему не светят - их допускать сегодня очень не хотелось. Вспомнил как Мэй иногда шутила про “я подумаю об этом завтра”, явно цитируя то ли свою мать, то ли кого-то из шоу, которые порой смотрела по вечерам. 

Осознав, что по сути просидел в изоляции уже несколько дней, парень вышел из квартиры в коридор. В голову было пришло, что у него нет своих ключей и он не знает что тут за соседи, но уже там, полу-воспоминанием, дошло, что никаких соседей нет. Этаж был закрыт от лестниц тяжелой дверью, лифты в конце коридора очевидно работали через карту-пропуск, а в промежутке до них было ещё несколько квартир. Заглянув в некоторые - такие же пустые, с такими же следами предыдущей обжитости, что и большинство комнат в квартире Баки, он вышел обратно.   
Повинуясь неясному порыву, прошёлся до выхода на крышу и отпер его.

Теплый лёгкий ветерок, овевающий лицо, оставленный Баки шезлонг, изумительный вид на город... Оказывается, шастая по многочисленным закоулкам и крышам Бруклина, Питер умудрился ни разу не побывать тут днём.  
Он улёгся в шезлонг, задумался о вечерах, когда приходил сюда поговорить со Стивом.   
Когда Баки узнал о его походах сюда? Забавно, что тогда ничего не сказал. Бывал ли на этой крыше сам Стив и если да, то в каком веке? Вероятнее всего нет, но а вдруг? Что бы он сказал сейчас? Скорее всего что-то доброе и обнадёживающее. А Баки бы подтрунивал над ними обоими. Как и мистер Старк: “не вешай нос, парень, девушки любят плохих парней”.   
Питер усмехнулся - чувство защищённости росло внутри и никакой голос о том, что двоих из тех, о ком он думает нет в живых, а третий ему и не друг, не смогло бы погасить это ощущение. Капитан был при щите - одним плечом помогал удержать ответственность. Тони тоже был тут - помогал сделать это ещё одним приключением. Баки прямо сейчас перекрывал его поиски где-то там, давая время на подумать.  
Постояв ещё немного, Питер вернулся в комнату, поставил телефон на зарядку, и взялся за книгу. Звон внутри него утих, сменившись ощущением выходного дня перед началом учёбы, когда можно наконец узнать чем автор закончит этот том, что закинет удочкой для продолжения, которое, кстати, можно будет заказать онлайн вместе с одеждой. Будущее обещало быть интересным. Завтра. 

Баки вернулся довольно поздно и, по дороге в душ, сделал крюк до конца коридора, чтобы аккуратно прикрыть двери в комнату, где безмятежно спал Питер.


	10. Chapter 10

Квартира была пуста. Питер опять долго слушал тишину, наслаждаясь спокойствием.  
Ну как долго. Часы на его руке отмеряли ровно три минуты двадцать секунд с момента пробуждения - и он вскочил с кровати. Сегодня было много дел.  
Он включил телефон.  
Зашел на Амазон и заказал белья, немного домашней одежды, книги и, наконец-то, зубную щетку, антиперспирант и бритву. О как он по всему этому соскучился!  
Включил - и сбежал из комнаты в душ, на ходу стаскивая футболку.  
По выходу оказалось, что за 20 минут включенного телефона никто все еще не ломится в дверь.  
Нашел на столе чашку с почти остывшим кофе, очевидно оставленную для него Баки. У напитка был странный привкус, кажется, у лазаньи, которую он ел в гостях у Неда был похожий… да, Валентина же говорила, что Баки пробует разные вкусы.  
Сходил и принес телефон из комнаты. Пообещал себе прочесть все пропущенные сообщения позже, а извещение о пропущенных звонках так и вовсе смахнул, не глядя на количество.  
Нашел в контактах номер мисс Поттс, выдохнул - и позвонил.

Питеру казалось, что он пьян. Облегчение, свалившееся на него, было таким огромным, что даже дышать стало легче. Ему казалось, что он летает по этой пустой квартире, абсолютно презрев гравитацию. Из разговора с мисс Поттс стало ясно, что все далеко не так плохо, как ему казалось. Она ждет его, чтобы передать архивы и разработки мистера Старка, возмущена ситуацией с прессой и уже советовалась с адвокатами и пиарщиками о том, как исправить ситуацию. Сказала, что уже готовит судебные иски издательствам, пустившим в эфир непроверенную информацию, а в ближайшие пару месяцев завалит газеты таким шквалом фейков, что первое сообщение о Питере Паркере в роли Человека-Паука померкнет от своей безыскусности.  
Они договорились о том, что Питер возьмёт пару дней на приведение себя в порядок, а после напишет Хэппи и появится в башне Старка принимать наследство, право владения которым он окончательно получит после наступления совершеннолетия, в 18 лет, которое случится через несколько недель.  
И нужно будет ещё раз познакомиться с Морган, чего, на самом деле, хотелось больше всего.

Не давая радости утихнуть, Пит нацепил на ладони генераторы паутины и подхватил рюкзак - нужно было зайти к Мэй и получить свою головомойку. Он знал, что тетя волнуется и знал, что поймет. Мир уже давно не был так дружелюбен и никогда - так контрастен. Парень сейчас как никогда чувствовал разделение на своих и чужих, тех, кто его понимает и других. Мстителей с командой и обычных людей.  
В этом чёрно-белом мире было ясно, как поступать. Просто рассчитывать только на своих. Просто не принимать во внимание других. И удивительно получалось в итоге - если отсеять всех не-своих людей, почистить выборку восприятия, то среднее арифметическое теплоты вокруг существенно увеличивается. Тут статистика не подводила.


	11. Chapter 11

Баки ненавидел такие дни.   
Утро начиналось с упоительно расслабленного поиска "этого малыша Паркера, черт возьми, куда можно было деваться в Нью-Йорке" - они вяло переругивались с командой по внутренней связи, Баки вяло попивал кофе, глядя на залив.   
А потом все полетело к чертовой матери.   
Какой-то очередной свихнувшийся парень взял в заложники школьный автобус и причитал в трубку, требуя разговора только с Зимним Солдатом, который "единственный может понять, что значит кровь на моих руках, пролитая не по моей воле".   
Баки ненавидел эти переговоры. Прижимая телефонную трубку плечом, он ловил в мушку прицела голову террориста, борясь с желанием застрелить его тут же. Сдерживало только утверждение штатных психологов, что вред, нанесенный детской психике разбрызганными по салону мозгами куда превысит вред от обычного похищения. И как же он злился своей правоте, когда оказалось что похищение было просто обманным маневром для маскировки ограбления банка с использованием инопланетного оружия, и пришлось в одно ухо координировать действия команды, а в другое - убалтывать психа.   
Когда того наконец то удалось выкурить - Баки уже мчался на перехват грабителям, сумевшим-таки уйти с добычей.  
Он чертовски устал. Он мог преследовать преступников сутками. Мог бархатным сочувствующим голосом вести переговоры - но зачем же всё одновременно. И теперь, когда все закончилось, мечтал только о том, чтобы добраться в конце-концов до кровати.  
В его окнах горел свет. Парнишка еще не спал. Забавное чувство.

Баки проскользнул в душ прямо с порога, на ходу снимая с себя одежду. Дверь в ванну не закрылась из-за разгруза, валяющегося на пороге.  
\- Мистер Барнс? - услышал он взволнованный голос Питера - это вы? - уже ближе.  
\- Да, парень. Просто был тяжелый день.  
\- Мистер Барнс...Баки. Я позвонил мисс Поттс. И был у тети. И оказалось, что все в порядке и я надеюсь, что вам сняли задание на мои поиски - я просил мисс Поттс извиниться перед директором Фьюри. И ещё - не знаю, зачем вам эта информация - но я купил самых вкусных булочек в Квинсе и ещё сока манго-морковь с чили, вы такого наверное никогда не пробовали.

Баки вышел, вытирая волосы и расшвыривая ногами элементы одежды. Даже после душа на полотенце оставались разводы гари. Питер стоял в нескольких шагах от двери, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, в забавной розовой футболке.  
\- Завтра, парень. Давай всё завтра - и скользнул в спальню, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. На сегодня его эмоциональный потенциал исчерпался и выслушивание подростков в планы вечер не вписывалось. 

И только закрыв глаза под одеялом понял, что он Питера пахло ванилью и выпечкой - до боли знакомый запах откуда-то из давнего, давнего прошлого. Так пахло на кухне дома, когда мама с сестрами пекли булочки к воскресному завтраку "Джеймс, не трогай сахарную пудру!".  
Проваливаясь в сон, Баки улыбался.


	12. Chapter 12

Питер проснулся от того, что кто-то кричал.  
Баки. Конечно, это кричал Баки. "Парень, я могу спать неспокойно, поэтому подумай над воооон той комнатой".   
Но Питер даже и не думал, что можно кричать так. Застаревшие ужас, усталость, мольба о помощи, животная ярость. Оглушительно-громко, практически на одной ноте. Питер и представить себе не мог, что все это можно выразить без слов.  
"Мои плохие сны проходят к утру. Возможно, тебе стоит задуматься над покупкой беруш".  
Питер сидел, обнимая подушку, и прислушивался к всхлипам.  
Баки закричал снова и Питера выкинуло из кровати. Спохватился он уже осторожно приоткрывая дверь в комнату хозяина квартиры - и замер на пороге. Как бы там ни было, перспектива попасться под руку пусть бывшему, но, все же, одному из самых профессиональных убийц в мире была так себе. Так и остался сев на пороге и глядя, как тело Баки выламывает, сминая простыни, как играют отсветы огней города на матовой поверхности протеза и глянцевом от выступившего пота лице.

Чтобы хоть немного притупить чувство собственного бессилия, Питер ввел аббревиатуру ПТСР в поисковую строку браузера.

Ближе к рассвету Баки, будто с огромной глубины, вынырнул из кошмара, как за спасательный круг хватаясь за один из прикроватных шейкеров. Отдышался, опрокинул содержимое в себя - и затих.  
Со своего места Питер видел, как расслабились мышцы на его лице.   
Он посидел еще несколько минут и, легко поднявшись, пошел в свою комнату. Время до утра еще было.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда Баки проснулся, в квартире пахло кофе. Хмурясь и ероша волосы со сна, Баки вышел на кухню. Парнишка сидел на диване, скрестив ноги, и сосредоточенно щелкал по клавиатуре ноутбука.   
\- Доброе утро, ранняя пташка - зевнул он - о, кофе. Это мне? Как твои дела с Пеппер? Ты говорил, что вы связались?  
\- Да, мистер Барнс...Баки. Я… мне не спалось особо. Хэппи расшарил протокол, по которому у меня есть ограниченный доступ к базам данных мистера Старка и я потихонечку вхожу в курс.  
Баки отхлебнул из чашки, нагнувшись, с удовольствием принюхался к булочке из тарелки на столе и вышел, направляясь в ванную. Питер спихнул ноутбук и легко побежал за ним.  
\- Да, я звонил ей вчера. Оказалось, что все очень даже неплохо и она даже не подумала, что тот репортаж правда - парнишка остановился, сложив руки на груди и оперся спиной о стену.   
Баки подумал и решил не закрывать двери в ванну. Питер выглядел не очень: бледный, под глазами залегли тени - будто не спал всю ночь. Наверняка у Старка и правда было что-то невероятное. Ну или он не спал всю ночь из-за его, Баки, кошмаров. Ну что ж, он предупреждал.

Левая рука Баки всегда слегка подрагивала после снов, но все равно бриться он предпочитал ею, используя опасную бритву, как учил отец. Вот и сейчас рука дрогнула - на скуле образовался болезненный порез.  
\- Ауч! - Питер аж подпрыгнул от его возгласа. Ладно, всё затянется ещё до выхода из ванной.   
Парень сопровождал его движения нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Я собираюсь в душ. И, если ты не хочешь присоединиться, дай мне закрыть двери - легкомысленно хохотнул Баки.  
\- Нет уж, давайте как-то сами. Или вам нужно показать, как отключить душ от вайфая? - от ответа Питера брови Баки почти что потерялись в волосах - я пока приготовлю завтрак.  
\- Малец, ты умеешь готовить?! - донеслось из-за уже закрытой двери.  
\- И даже больше трёх блюд. И гуглить рецепты. Бонусы воспитания в 21 веке.

Даже после душа утро Баки было смурным. Во рту оставался привкус крови и лекарств, а голова будто набита ватой. Свои кошмары, и даже сам их факт, он не помнил никогда - просто утром, по ноющим мышцам, пересохшему от крика горлу и пустым емкостям с таблетками догадывался.   
Сейчас же, глядя на тени под глазами Питера, он усилием воли подавлял в себе желание выгнать его.  
Парню некуда идти - напоминал себе Баки - а несколько беспокойных ночей в безопасности всяко лучше поисков жилья в городе, где именно ты всё ещё в центре скандала.

Питер суетился вокруг, предложил кофе (со странным соленым вкусом), разогрел сдобу, в процессе готовя блинчики. Но взглядом старался не встречаться.   
\- Очень вкусные булочки, малец. Спасибо - благодарность вышла хмурой, но искренней.  
\- Ага. Много сахара и масла - это всегда вкусно - спокойно пожал плечами тот.

После завтрака Баки завалился на диван и, уже привычно Питеру, закинул ноги на спинку:  
\- Моя мама учила сестер печь. Вот именно такие булочки. Не очень часто, всегда по воскресеньям. - Питер бросил опасливый взгляд, но атмосфера вокруг того была спокойная и даже чуточку мечтательная - Когда я был ребенком, не всегда получалось достать свежие масло и яйца, поэтому чаще всего они использовали маргарин и яичный порошок. Но когда удавалось достать все ингредиенты!.. - он с наслаждением вдохнул запах и откусил кусочек от булочки.

Питер молчал. И пытался представить, каково это - чувствовать праздник, когда ешь простой круассан.  
Баки подтянул к себе один из журналов. Питер с ногами влез на барный стул и открыл начал идентификацию в протоколах безопасности Старк Индастриз.  
\- Я сегодня останусь дома - через какое-то время подал голос Баки.

Когда парень вынырнул из сети, чтобы отреагировать на его реплику, мужчина уже спал.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Эм...я хотел предложить…. В смысле, может конечно и нет, но вы весь день читаете и это же скучно немного…. Ну в общем..  
\- Парень. Формулируй - проснувшись во второй раз, Баки особо и не вставал. Разве что пару раз ходил попить воды - но потом возвращался на диван все в ту же привычную позу - читать мемуары Черчилля.  
\- Я думал, что может… давайте посмотрим что-то?

Питер не мог найти себе места. Разработки, в которые он вчитывался, просто взрывали мозг и было просто невозможно долго усидеть на стуле. Иногда он вскакивал и активно ходил по комнате, жестикулируя и беззвучно разговаривая с собой. Казалось, поток информации просто захлестнёт, если остаться без движения - и Питер исходил вдоль и поперек всю квартиру, имитируя звуки взрыва мозга, когда был достаточно далеко от Баки.   
В момент, когда, благодаря ЭДИТ и ключам шифрования Карен, обнаружились прототипы самоходного сельскохозяйственного комбайна на солнечных батареях - почувствовал острую необходимость в свежем воздухе, сбегал на крышу, чтобы выдохнуть. И решил, что на сегодня хватит.

\- У тебя есть что-то на примете?   
\- Звёздные войны! Обязательно!  
\- Питер, я видел их. В Бухаресте было много времени, а Звездные войны это то, что советует тебе каждый первый встречный. Даже те, кого не спрашивали. Однажды даже человек, которого меня послали …. на которого дали задание, посоветовал мне их посмотреть!  
\- Тогда тем более нужно закончить. С тех пор, как ты был в Бухаресте вышли последние три фильма саги!  
Баки спустил ноги со спинки дивана и щёлкнул выключателем чайника.

\- Представь, если бы ты не был Мстителем…  
\- Я не Мститель - хмуро перебил Баки  
\- Ой.. ну ладно, если бы ты не был супер-секретным невероятным ассасином с ускоренной регенерацией - ты бы хотел быть джедаем или ситхом?  
\- Ха! Джедаем, конечно! Мне нравится лечить людей. - Питер моргнул - ну и Рей была бы эффективным командиром. Да и вообще, кажется, быть Скайуокером неплохо.  
\- Рей?! Да она же никто, у нее же просто случайно появилась сила! А вот Кайло Рен офигенный! Посмотри как он орудует мечом, и как долго шел к тому, чтобы руководить Первым Порядком! И как ему пришлось уходить от семьи, чтобы добиться всего... И актер, который его играет мега-крут! - кипятился Питер. - ты знаешь, что Адам Драйвер служил в морской пехоте прежде чем стать актером?  
Баки оценил запал и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Вот ты бы ревновал свою девушку, если бы она встретила этого Драйвера и ты застал их целующимися?  
\- Ревновал?! Да ты видел его пресс?! Завидовал бы! - подпрыгнул на месте Питер. Баки с интересом поднял бровь.  
\- А в каком, говоришь, полку он служил? - он задумчиво потер переносицу, ехидно поглядывая на Питера из-под ресниц. Тот на миг замер:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что возможно знаком с ним?! Или знаешь кого-то, кто знаком? Или можешь познакомиться??  
Баки только смеялся, глядя в широко распахнувшиеся глаза Питера.

Пока они смотрели "Последних джедаев", у Питера ожил телефон. Он пиликал всеми мессенджерами сразу. К моменту, когда стали приходить смски, которые, как известно, последний аргумент в споре - он решился и посмотрел.   
"Привет, летающая обезьяна. Ты там у Бастинды запропастился?" - писала ЭмДжей.  
"Серьезно, Питер, я волнуюсь. Ты пропал после того усатого мудака"  
"Питер?"  
"Не смешно, чувак, ты жив вообще?"  
"Ладно, я написала твоей тете и она сказал, что ты ок. Но ты выйди на связь, ладно?"  
Он почувствовал лёгкий укол вины: надо было раньше прочесть сообщения. И написать бы ей. Он волновался, что девушка больше не захочет с ним общаться да и видеть вообще и все оттягивал момент. Но кажется вот оно, время настало.  
"Я ок. Спрятался тут у знакомого. Скучаю :*" - интересно, их отношения уже дошли до целующих эмодзи?  
"Оооооо наконец-то!  
И я скучаю  
Давай увидимся? Я тихонько приду куда скажешь - надо рассказать про школу" - Питер с облегчением осознал, что ЭмДжей не только не обиделась, но и впрямь переживала.  
"Эм… я не знаю"  
И, через несколько минут от нее пришло сообщение "ну да. Наверное стремно. Не пропадай, а?"

\- Баки? - Кайло Рен во втором фильме трилогии уже разбомбил транспортники повстанцев и герои саги пытались найти себя на планете с красной землёй. Вечер подходил к концу и нужно было ложиться спать, если он хотел завтра попасть в офис Старк Индастриз. Питер вздохнул и решился поднять тему, которая уже какое-то время настойчиво сидела в голове. Обмирая, будто перед прыжком с обрыва, заговорил - Баки, я нашёл у мистера Старка упоминание о бионических технологиях, которые используются в Ваканде. И об их ограничениях. И, возможно, ну, мне кажется, что базируясь на том что я знаю по сопромату, я мог бы решить эти проблемы. И, о чем я собственно…. Баки, могу ли я немного поработать с вашей… твоей рукой? В смысле не вот прямо сейчас, мне нужно во многом разобраться и это очень интересно - и, как внезапно понял Питер, важно для него самого как разрешение остаться тут на подольше, - и я буду все делать очень аккуратно и все изменения, если вы их одобрите, будут консервативными и обратимыми и некоторые штуки по идее будут удобнее - кажется, он забыл вдохнуть. Дыши, дыши, Питер - Вот.  
Люк Скайуокер ушел в Силу.  
Тысячелетний Сокол приземлился на планету, а юная Рей подняла в воздух столько камней, что можно было бы дом построить.  
\- Хорошо - сказал Баки, глядя на уходящие вдаль галактики титры. Питер даже не сразу понял, о чем он.


	15. Chapter 15

"Баки, тут такое!!!!! Вы обязательно оцените! Много писать, расскажу вечером"  
Телефон Баки неожиданно ожил. Вообще-то обычно ему редко писали, в основном он получал рекламные сообщения: спам не смог отключить даже всемогущий ЩИТ.  
Утром они выходили вместе. Еще с вечера Питер уточнил, во сколько Баки планирует уйти и, смущенно улыбаясь, спросил, не против ли тот, если он присоединится - "только до двери, мистер Барнс, там меня заберёт Хэппи".  
Баки пожал плечом - не против, ок.  
Он вообще неплохо понимал, что чувствует парнишка сейчас. Помнил, как не хочется терять укрытие и предпринимать какие-то меры. Понимал, каким пугающим может быть окружающий мир, когда ты всего-то подросток, но уже попавший в эпицентр событий. Для самого Баки ситуация с Человеком-Пауком пугающей не была, но только из-за разделяющей их бездны не самого приятного опыта.   
И тем не менее Питер восхищал. Баки помнил свои чувства после битвы за Нью-Йорк, когда ему понадобилось почти полгода, чтобы впервые выйти на улицу в светлое время суток. Помнил свою абсолютную уверенность в необходимости постоянно скрываться и менять дислокацию, бежать, лишь бы не оставаться на одном месте. Помнил, как едва мог посмотреть в лицо даже кассирам в магазине и то, первое, что приходило в голову - присвоение им класса опасности. Питеру понадобилось меньше недели.   
Меньше недели - и он опять готов сражаться с миром и за него. Меньше недели - и он с головой кидается в омут новой работы, новых обязанностей. Меньше недели - и потускневшие было глаза загорелись энтузиазмом.   
Он немного завидовал Питеру. 

Домой Баки пришел не слишком поздно, но окна не горели. Прекрасный рататуй от Валентины Степановны (она оставляла записки с названиями блюд, ну что за волшебная женщина!), кофе на крыше. Ближе к полуночи Баки услышал, как внизу, в квартире, открывается дверь.  
И чуть не споткнулся о подростка, который сидел на пороге квартиры и немного заторможено снимал кроссовки.  
\- Привет - улыбнулся ему Питер. Протянул бумажный пакет - Вот. Это грузинская выпечка с сыром. Вам надо обязательно попробовать! Там сверху сырой желток, так что осторожно.  
Баки двумя пальцами подцепил пакет и вдохнул странный запах чуть подгоревшего теста. Выглядело аппетитно.  
\- Как все прошло?  
\- Это просто невероятно - невнятно пробормотал парень, откидывая голову назад, чтобы опереться о стену - вы знаете, у мистера Стаааааарка - он подавил зевок - несколько этажей лабораторий и он создал протокол специально для меня. Там есть проект калибровки бионической руки, над которым...  
\- Парень - Баки протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Питер, пошатнувшись, встал - я буду рад тебя послушать завтра. Кажется, Старк даже с того света умеет утомлять.  
Питер благодарно кивнул, закинул рюкзак на плечо, набрал стакан воды и пошел к себе.  
Баки хмыкнул, осознав, что морщится на мысли о проигнорированном подростком душе.

****  
Утром Питера встретила тишина и чашка остывшего ромашкового чая - он прямо видел ироничное выражение лица Баки, с которым тот его заваривал. Наручные часы сообщали про два пропущенных вызова от Хэппи и парень застонал - было абсолютно непонятно, как он мог не услышать ни будильники, ни звонки.  
Нажав на иконку вызова и, закрыв глаза, стал ждать, предвидя едкие комментарии от Хэппи. Интуиция подсказывала, что факт исключительной его заботливости и тактичности вчера еще далеко ничего не значил. 

А в обед, как раз, когда он был целиком погружен в видео от мистера Старка, описывающее протоколы работы голограмм и передачу чертежей на сборочные линии, стоявшие тут же, пришло сообщение от Баки: “Какое-то время буду не в Нью-Йорке. Не обижай Валентину. Если хочешь, можешь завести вазоны - они неплохие слушатели, для тех, кто не умеет молчать”.   
Кажется, это значило, что возможность поделиться находками о проекте руки, задорно озаглавленном Тони “Маленькая разбойница” снова придется отложить.


	16. Chapter 16

Баки вернулся только через 10 дней.  
Он терпеть не мог миссии за полярным кругом - холод пропитывал всё вокруг, высасывая силы и напоминая о том как много он может забрать ещё.  
После возвращения, к моменту, когда были закончены все отчёты и проведен дебрифинг, хотелось только добраться домой быстрее, пускай даже на не самой удобной служебной машине. Он доехал, привыкая в который раз к летней вечерней прохладе, что сейчас ощущалась почти что горячим ветром и думал, что ещё стоит снова носить на себе не больше четырех ножей.  
Окна в этот раз тоже были темными. Что, впрочем, неудивительно для времени суток.  
Баки бесшумно скользнул в душ, с наслаждением предвкушая сон в своей теплой постели.

В ванной комнате кое-что изменилось.  
Почти все зеркало и дальняя от душевой стена были завешены сине-белыми распечатками чертежей.  
Серьёзно?  
Ножи в штанах звякнули о пол.  
Две стены в душевой также были заняты чертежами. Баки прикоснулся к бумаге пальцами живой руки.   
Заламинирована.  
Удобно.

Усталость с водой стекала с него, струилась по спине, бёдрам, щекотала под коленями. Он опёрся руками о свободную стену, выдыхая, позволяя ей уходить. Сел на пол душевой кабинки, откинув голову на стену, позволяя воде щекотать скулы, затекать в уголки рта. Попробовал вытянуть ноги, но места отчаянно не хватало.  
Давно пора было бы перебраться в большую ванную комнату в конце коридора.  
Обжигающе-горячая вода текла сверху, исцеляя, помогая заживлять небольшие ранения и ссадины, унося с собой напряжение и настороженность. И холод. Как же он досадовал на холод все эти полторы недели! Даже несмотря на все снаряжение, на парку, снабженную активным утеплением, на то, что каждый перерыв на сон он тщательно снимал одежду, переодеваясь в мягкое термобелье - холод прокрадывался внутрь. Баки знал свои границы и прекрасно изучил триггеры. Он знал, сколько миллиграмм нембутала нужно, чтобы компенсировать каждый градус Цельсия ниже нуля. Знал, сколько минут может пролежать на снегу неподвижно, пока где-то на задворках сознания не начнет звучать русская речь.  
Но - стрелять из винтовки в перчатках с активным утеплением все равно не получится. Их приходится снимать, чтобы завершить работу.  
Баки сдернул полотенце с полотенцесушителя, прижал его к лицу, вдыхая запах горячего льна и ещё какой-то другой, едва уловимый. С наслаждением завернулся в теплую ткань.  
И выкрутил климат-контроль в коридоре еще на пару градусов вверх.

Чертежи на стенах, шуршали под струями теплого воздуха.   
Баки вспоминалось, как летними вечерами точно так же шуршали рисунки Стива, развешанные по стенам их бруклинской каморки. Он решил не включать свет. Ностальгически улыбаясь, закинул горсть таблеток в кружку и, залив их молоком, залпом выпил.  
И, уже чувствуя, как мышцы расслабляются под действием снотворного, по дороге к кровати, присмотрелся к одному из синих листов с белыми линиями.  
Потом к следующему.  
И еще одному.  
Он тихо присвистнул: на всех было изображено одно и то же. С небольшими изменениями, с комментариями, набросанными неровным быстрым почерком.   
Но на каждом чертеже была изображена его рука.


	17. Chapter 17

Питер проснулся от того, что на кухне что-то упало и с ужасом подскочил на кровати.  
Черт-черт-черт, он не мог опять проспать. За последние две недели едва ли набралось пять дней, когда не приходилось выскакивать из квартиры, едва почистив зубы.  
Но если Валентина уже пришла, значит он безбожно опоздал и Хэппи будет всю дорогу нудеть.  
Черт.  
С другой стороны, если Валентина уже пришла - можно рассчитывать на блинчики и этот божественный чай, который она заваривает по своему особому рецепту.

Но в квартире пахло кофе и Питер всё-таки сподобился посмотреть на часы. Оказывается, ещё не было и восьми.   
Значит, Баки вернулся.  
Не то, чтобы Питеру не нравилось жить одному, просто никогда раньше он не пробовал.   
Раньше он был привычен к вечерним сериалам с Мэй, созвонам с друзьями. Сейчас, конечно, появилась целая куча другого: он тонул в замечательных идеях мистера Старка, практически освоившись в лаборатории. Дубина и Рука приняли его в семью, а Пятница очаровательно общалась с Карен, потихонечку передавая той бразды правления в лаборатории.   
Пятница обучала ИИ Питера так же мягко, как и его самого - и парень чувствовал, как с каждым днём всё больше и больше материнский ИИ самоустраняется, оставляя только базовые защитные протоколы.  
Однажды он обсудит это с Карен. Не сейчас.  
Он вошёл в эту рутину. Переписывался с Недом, отправляя ему селфи на фоне роботов. Отправлял все более безумные сообщения ЭмДжей, назначая той свидания на всех крышах города. Девушка, правда, пока не согласилась ни на одно.

Баки сидел за барной стойкой, подтянув одну ногу на стул, пил кофе и листал что-то на планшете. Питер заподозрил, что попал в какую-то пространственную температурную флуктуацию: в комнате было жарковато даже как на его вкус, а на Баки надеты мягкие флисовые штаны и винного цвета рубашка на футболку.  
\- Доброе утро, Баки. С возвращением вас. - сказал Питер, со своего телефона переключая домашний климат-контроль на какую-то более вменяемую температуру.   
Баки как-то зябко повел плечами.  
\- Привет, парень! Как прошла неделя? Видел в сети, что Спайдермен это на самом деле агент якудза, шпионящий за американскими гражданами. Ну-ка, покажи ка оба мизинца - хохотнул Баки, приветственно поднимая чашку.  
Питер сделал полшага назад и, с подчёркнутой рассеянностью, потирая пальцем глаз, сделал сальто в направлении холодильника, приземляясь в присед в карикатурной ниндзя-позе с балансом на согнутой ноге, сонно зевнул, потянувшишь:  
\- Наша семья защищает свои секреты - сверкнул зубами, доставая из холодильника канистру с соком и заливая содержимое себе в рот.  
\- Питер. Пить сок без стакана исключительно невежливо - сдерживая улыбку, чопорным тоном сообщил ему Баки, отрезая половину яблока и кидая в него остальное. Питер был абсолютно уверен, что ещё секунду назад ножа у мужчины в руках не было. Но яблоко словил, не отрываясь от канистры.  
\- Тетя Мэй была сосредоточена на моем психологическом благополучии, поэтому мы упустили мелочи вроде дворцового этикета.  
\- А она не говорила тебе, что стоит попробовать общаться с девушками, а не... - он со смехом махнул рукой в сторону увешанных чертежами стен   
Питер моргнул. Перевел взгляд на стены:  
\- Эмммм…. Эээээ…. Вы же вроде были не против, чтобы я посмотрел вашу руку. Ну вот я и подумал, что башня, конечно, безопасное место, но, пожалуй, то, что принадлежит ассасину я буду держать в его логове - он с улыбкой откусил яблоко, кинул быстрый взгляд на Баки и немного стушевался - кстати, об этом.  
\- Об ассасинах?  
\- Ну… можно и так сказать. Возможно вы помните, я говорил про ЭмДжей? Я….эээ… Можно её пригласить сюда? В смысле не вот прямо сюда, но, например, к вам на крышу?  
Баки непедагогично фыркнул, но тему не развивал:  
\- Можно, Питер

Ленивое, пересыпанное колкостями, утро не располагало к серьезным разговорам и он поинтересовался только тем, не видел ли Баки его полотенце. Висело же тут, на полотенцесушителе.

Когда он уходил, Баки все так же сидел на барной стуле, погруженный в планшет.

"И кстати. Я купил продолжение Темной Башни. Если захотите прочитать - оно на подоконнике".


	18. Chapter 18

С ЭмДжей встретились почти через неделю.   
Питер пару дней собирался с духом и пытался написать что-то внятное, чтобы не получилось "привет, приходи в квартиру бывшего суперубийцы, потусим". Поэтому, когда Баки спросил, в какой именно день ему стоит задержаться на работе - отчаянно покраснел.  
\- Я ещё не… Она….  
\- Парень. - Баки приподнял бровь и сложил руки на груди - Просто напиши ей и всё. Ты делал куда более сложные вещи.  
Зажмурившись, Питер вытащил телефон и, скрестив ноги, сел прямо где стоял.  
Ну потому что о таком нельзя писать стоя.

В наступивший день икс Питер метался между крышей и квартирой, обустраивая антураж и перенося, приготовленную совместно с Валентиной, еду. Женщина пришла в восторг, когда парень попросил ее помощи в приготовлении, так что ему пришлось выслушать довольно длинную лекцию на русском о том, почему на свидании следует избегать блюд с чесноком.  
А то он сам не догадывался.  
Но, кажется, при этом она ни разу не произнесла слова поцелуй.

Он застелил шезлонг Баки скатертью, расставил тарелки, вынес пару стульев и в целом был доволен собой.   
Натянув бейсболку на лицо, как когда-то делал Кэп, встретил ЭмДжей в людном магазине снизу. Быстро провел ее на крышу и только там скинул кепку и толстовку. Мишель обняла его, коротко но крепко, как только вошли в лифт - и вправду соскучилась.  
Питер тоже скучал. Немного скованно обнял ее в ответ, гадая, стоит ли целовать сразу. Они же вроде встречаются, с другой стороны не виделись вечность, столько всего произошло. Что, если ей больше не хочется чего-то больше, чем дружба? Как это узнать? Как?!   
Пока доехали до последнего этажа - она стала обычной собой. Стебала за конспирацию, проехалась по новому медиа образу Питера:  
\- Говорят в наше возрасте не могут с цветом волос и ориентацией определиться, а ты прям про будущее думаешь - то ли Суперзлодей, то ли якудза. Определился хоть?  
Питер хмыкнул и немного расслабился. Он знал ее именно такой: едкой и саркастичной умницей, с отсылками к Симоне де Бовуар, независимой и прямолинейной. Смотрел на острую линию ее скул, экспрессию жестикуляции и чувствовал всепоглощающую теплоту и восторг от того, что наконец-то может поговорить с ней в реальности, а не через надоевший уже экран. Наконец можно было рассказать все, что хотелось обсудить, но не стоило в угоду онлайн безопасности.   
Накрыло ощущением, что вот она - его родственная душа.  
А он при этом - наследник Старка.  
Без сомнения, вместе они невероятная пара - мысль была весёлой и отдавала духом комиксов.  
\- Ты чего смеёшься? У меня волосы порозовели? - хмыкнула она, толкнув его в бок. Двери лифта открылись и Мишель присвистнула, оценив вид на Бруклинский мост.   
Она прошла к парапету, по дороге с улыбкой оценив усилия по сервировке шезлонга и стянув оливку прямо из контейнера, стоящего на нём, забрала покрывало со стула и уселась поближе к краю, чтоб было видно открывающуюся панораму города.  
\- Знаешь, Флеша просто порвал тот репортаж. Он разве что в личку каждому не писал, пытаясь опровергнуть слухи. Думаю, в его лице ты нашел бы вполне достойного - и очень упорного - помощника в конспирации. А мы с Недом - она подняла вверх палец - о, мы с Недом сохраняем таинственное молчание - заговорщически подмигнула - делаем вид, что мы ужасно важные и поклялись в конфиденциальности на конституции и учебнике по конфиденциальности.

Питеру нравилось вот так вот с ней сидеть, обсуждать всё, будто ничего особенного - такое случается с каждым первым на школьной вечеринке, а потом просто начинаются каникулы, просто наступает обычное лето и можно просто сидеть на крыше, забыв обо всём до следующего учебного года и обсуждать жизнь.   
Тут нет ни обвинений в убийствах, ни соседства с ПТСРствующим столетним суперсолдатом-снайпером, ни потерянных друзей и наставников. Будто его жизнь - это жизнь обычного среднестатистического подростка. Возможно, романтичного достаточно, чтоб привести свою девушку на крышу или помечтать о приключениях.  
Как показала практика, в жизни эти приключения выглядели совсем иначе, но сейчас Питер об этом не думал.   
Он кинул ЭмДжей яблоко, она словила как-то совсем по-девчачьи хихикнув. Вертела в руках, пока они обсуждали какую-то чепуху:  
\- Ты должна попробовать эти блинчики. Помнишь, я говорил, что у Баки есть домоправительница, которая русская? Так вот, это она специально для тебя приготовила. Говорила, что на ее родине девушки очень любят блины с яблоками и вишневым джемом.  
\- Ты шутишь! Домработница Баки готовила еду для меня?! - она округлила глаза - Это значит, что если я съем - тоже стану послом Ваканды и самым крутым снайпером?  
Питер не смог сдержать смеха и закатил глаза:  
\- Ну, ещё для этого нужно по четвергам ходить к психотерапевту, - начал он загибать пальцы - каждое утро бегать какое-то безумное количество километров и, непременно, ходить в спортзал. Ну и ещё некоторые мелочи вроде суперсыворотки и семидесятилетней работы на тайную организацию фашистов. Вот, если эти все квесты выполнишь - да, точно станешь.  
\- А попроще нельзя?  
\- Попроще можно вызвать дух Освальда и попросить его вселиться в тебя.  
Мишель пнула его в лодыжку:  
\- Фу, интересно, а известные женщины-снайперы есть? Буду знать, к чему стремиться в жизни.  
\- О, да, со всем своим пацифизмом. Хотя, знаешь, послом Ваканды ты вполне могла бы стать - генерал их войск и сестра тамошнего правителя обе неимоверно крутые - вы бы нашли общий язык. 

Они сидели друг напротив друга между шезлонгом и парапетом, скармливая друг другу вкусняшки и обсуждая все произошедшее. ЭмДжей рассказала, как ездила с родителями на неделю в Марокко и что ее пригласили выступать на чтениях имени Эллис Уокер. Потом они долго вместе гуглили и выбирали, какой именно отрывок стоит прочесть. После всего произошедшего в последнее время, многое казалось чересчур мрачным, атмосфера навевала желание найти что-то оптимистичное и доброе, напомнить о будущем и не смотреть назад.  
В какой-то момент замолчали.   
Тишина не пугала, а расстилавшийся внизу город и присутствие друг друга убаюкивали остаточную тревогу. Хотелось сесть плечом к плечу и провести так вечность.

Очень осторожно ЭмДжей спросила, как ему живётся с Баки и Питер только пожал плечами:  
\- Да мы и не видимся почти. Я сейчас разбираюсь с исследованиями мистера… Тони, там куча чертежей металлической руки и я немного работаю над улучшениями для неё. Ну точнее, знаешь, она настолько крута, что я пока только смотрю составленные схемы… но кажется, что уже вижу пару точек бифуркации в алгоритмах, где можно вместо одного оператора поставить другой. Думаю, через какое-то время получится оптимизировать тактильную чувствительность, может ещё что-то найду, но пока только учусь. Вот соберусь с духом и попрошу посмотреть вживую - он жалко наморщил лоб.  
На какое-то время снова повисла тишина, потом Питер вспомнил:  
\- А ты знаешь что-то про ПТСР?  
\- Ну. Я читала. А что? - ЭмДжей обеспокоенно подняла голову   
\- Видела все те двери, которые мы проходили? - она кивнула, приподняв бровь - он купил весь этот этаж. И нижний тоже. Это чтоб не тревожить никого. И в первую неделю как я сюда переехал, Валентина принесла мне беруши на выбор. Ему снятся кошмары, и он готовит мне кофе каждый раз наутро после этого. Знаешь, я бы хотел хоть что-то сделать в ответ. Или хотя бы чуть лучше понимать что происходит и как себя вести.  
Мишель слушала его, смотря прямо перед собой:  
\- Черт, Пит, такие штуки решают у терапевтов и то не сразу….   
Он кивнул и поджал губы. Внимательно посмотрев на сидящего рядом парня, с небольшим вздохом добавила:  
\- Ладно. Я читала, что людей с паническими атаками нужно заземлять, возвращать на землю. Нужно спрашивать их, какие запахи они чувствуют, какие видят цвета, что сейчас за ощущения... Знаешь, чтобы они выбирались из этого своего ужаса в настоящий момент. Но спящего человека не сильно-то спросишь…. Ещё есть триггеры - ситуации, которые вызывают панические атаки. Их можно попробовать не допускать. А, ещё читала как-то версию, что можно их попробовать подержать в клинче, как аутистов, чтобы дать почувствовать присутствие, но думаю это не совсем про тех, кто даже без супер металлической руки может… в общем это вряд ли про него.   
Питер задумался:  
\- А ведь это может сработать - он вскочил, обошел вокруг шезлонга и сел обратно - после укуса паука у меня довольно много сил - мы когда дрались тогда в Берлине - получилось же остановить его удар, хотя он совсем не сдерживался… Надо подумать, спасибо.  
\- Ты главное осторожно. Не думаю, что ему сильно легче станет, если он тебе навредит.

Уже почти стемнело, когда она засобиралась домой:  
\- Сказала маме, что буду сегодня к 10 - повела плечами, закидывая в рот последнюю виноградину.   
\- Спасибо, что ты пришла, я так рад тебя видеть среди этого безумия!  
\- И я тебя - ЭмДжей поправила закатанные рукава рубашки - О, а это же мисс Поттс запустила медиа-кампанию по дискредитации предыдущих слухов? Все эти безумные сообщения, что Человек-Паук на самом деле бездомный с Брайтон-Бич? Что какая-то девушка видела его без маски и это на самом деле женщина, перетягивающая грудь? Даже Флеш перестал сбрасывать эти новости в чатик - она откровенно развлекалась, пересказывая какими ещё слухами обогатилась его биография и глядя на обескураженное выражение лица.   
В последние время было не очень много времени на чтение новостей. Да и что уж там - он довольно целенаправленно избегал медиа-порталов, чтобы лишний раз не наткнуться на свое фото.  
\- Я собрала уже целую коллекцию - она подошла к нему, села совсем рядом и наклонилась чуть ближе, заговорщицки покивала - я сброшу тебе парочку - отдельные теории восхитили бы даже фанатов Шерлока Холмса.  
Смотря на хитрые огоньки в её глазах, вздёрнутую бровь и хитрую улыбку было совсем естественно потянуться чуть вперёд. Сегодня у поцелуя был виноградный привкус и Питеру это откровенно нравилось.

Целовались пока ехали вниз до самого выхода, а возле дверей лифта нежно обнялись на прощание и Мишель отправила его обратно, сказав, что сама вполне найдет дорогу к метро - нечего подкармливать слухи.


	19. Chapter 19

Баки не ожидал, что парень вернётся так рано. В половине десятого легкие девичьи шаги в коридоре обозначили конец свидания, через несколько минут лифт на этаже тренькнул во второй раз прибытием, тихонько хлопнула входная дверь.  
Он даже не провел её. О времена о нравы!  
Он позвал возившегося со шнурками в корридоре Питера:  
\- Как прошло?  
Питер вошел и замер возле двери, в пол оборота уставившись в окно:  
\- Да….Да, все было круто - встряхнул головой парнишка, сбрасывая задумчивость - спасибо, что разрешил мне ее позвать.  
Баки закатил глаза, но предпочел не комментировать. Парень явно был не здесь и можно было бы конечно еще раз спросить, все ли хорошо, но с удивлением слова не шли.  
К тому же. Ну. Приватность.  
Поэтому он с интересом внимал рассказу о брачном поведении колибри из телевизора. Ему нравились яркие цвета и тепло, в котором жили эти птички, однозначно нравились.  
\- Эм… Баки? - кажется, Питер собирался к кухонному столу, чтобы заварить чай, но сейчас уставился на чайник не особо понимая что это. Он развернулся в зал и, кажется неосознанно, залез на стол за спиной. С ногами. И теперь тихонько, будто умащиваясь переползал на дверцу навесной тумбы, держась вертикально относительно стола. Кажется кого-то неслабо так впечатлило прошедшее свидание.  
\- Баки… Я читал, что вы… что у вас был широкий опыт общения с девушками.  
Баки даже приподнялся над диваном, поворачиваясь к парнишке, с понимающим весельем, наблюдая за его перемещениями:  
\- Ну, это... Это было давно и я не уверен, что не подрастерял навыки, знаешь, с... возрастом, но думаю, что вполне способен ответить на твои вопросы. Давай.  
\- Это про ЭмДжей. Я много думал, пока мы не виделись. И я не знаю, правильно ли все делаю. Понимаете, я не хочу ее ни к чему принуждать - он с отвращением скривился, выделяя это слово.  
\- Принуждать?! - Баки с удивлением поднял брови и, окончательно развернувшись к Питеру, сел на спинку дивана - парень, вот прости, но сомневаюсь я, что ты кого-то к чему-то можешь принудить.  
\- Ну или не принудить - Питер тряхнул головой - может, она наоборот ждет чего-то большего. Понимаете, она для меня очень важна…  
\- Слушай, раз уж мы говорим на такие темы - давай хотя бы на ты - Баки подпер подбородок рукой и тепло улыбнулся  
\- А? Да... Понимаешь, мне с ней классно и тепло. Чувство, будто мы вдвоем могли бы выйти против целого мира. Мне хочется ее ото всех защищать, даже если я точно знаю, что ей это не надо, что она и сама кого хочешь защитит - он потер лицо руками - Но я.. возможно, она ждёт, что я буду на нее кидаться со страстью, как показывают в фильмах там всяких. А я не хочу, она мне как сестра. Мне нравится ее обнимать, ну целовать. Но нам же 17 лет! Это поздно или рано? Мы оба согласны, что нужно много времени уделять учёбе и у нас много разных предметов. Боже, как это сложно!  
\- А чего хочет она?  
\- Ну, она хочет в университет Колумбии на вольные искусства. Хочет однажды взять саббатикал и съездить волонтером в Камбоджу. Первую пластинку Дайр Стрейтс.  
Баки смотрел на него, скептически поджав губы:  
\- Ни об одной из своих барышень я не знал и этого, но вообще ты же понимаешь, что вопрос был не о том? - Питер запнулся, но снова зачастил:  
\- Я не знаю, Баки! Я не знаю, как понять! Она целует меня в ответ и говорит, что ей нравится. Но между нами все время будто расстояние. Расскажи мне, как это бывает! У нас вроде все  
замечательно, но будто что-то не так, будто сдвиг в синхронизации на долю секунды. И, кажется, мы оба это чувствуем.  
\- Это ведь твои первые отношения?  
\- Ну. Предыдущие длились пару часов и закончились, когда я отправил ее отца в тюрьму….  
Баки нетерпеливо дёрнул бровью.  
\- Да, да первые. Но вдруг я ее не туда веду? - выпалил Питер, залазя ещё выше по тумбе.  
\- Что значит… Ладно, смотри, тут важно не торопиться, дать и ей и себе время. Вы же не в двадцатом веке. Это в моё время мужчина должен был брать за руку и куда-то кого-то вести, всё решать, а сейчас ведь все не так, да? Равные права, там. Она сама все расскажет, только поговори с ней. Словами. Инициатива должна быть с двух сторон. Решения тоже - он хмыкнул - даже в двадцатом веке, впрочем.  
\- Как в Тиндере? - Питер вдруг развеселился - Пошагово. Если ты сделал свой выбор, то сиди и жди пока тебя не выберут в ответ.  
\- В чем?  
\- Тиндер, ну! Приложение для свиданий. Ну там ты задаешь параметры и ищешь, если кто-то вокруг хочет развлечься. Мне ещё нельзя, но вообще… Постой, ты не знаешь про Тиндер?  
Можно знакомиться с девушками даже не разговаривая?! - глядя на ошалелое выражение лица Баки, Питер рассмеялся:  
\- Оооооо! Мы должны его тебе поставить! Должны! - Баки сполз со спинки и сел обратно на диван. Питер наконец-то спрыгнул с тумбы, подошёл и плюхнулся рядом:  
\- Баки, может попробуешь?  
\- Говоришь, знакомства в сети? А там обязательно указывать бионический протез?

Телефон Баки пиликнул, принимая сообщение от Питера, он кликнул ссылку. Немного растерянно смотрел на розовую заставку. Питер заглянул в экран телефона:  
\- Всегда хотел там залогиниться. Хммм, оно просит фотографии. Сейчас, давай сделаю? - парень не оставляя времени на раздумывания, вскочил, выбирая удобный ракурс. Баки, остался на диване, одетый в домашнюю рубашку, чуть подвинулся так, чтоб левая ладонь оставалась прикрытой.  
Питер сделал пару фото, но камера была отвратительная. Баки со смирением вздохнул:  
\- Давай лучше на мой?

После десяти минут стараний и пары ракурсов, они сидели склонившись над телефоном и рассматривали что получилось. Загрузили пару неплохих, ещё одну добавили, выбрав у Баки на телефоне. Кажется её когда-то в шутку сделал кто-то из своих, так и осталась среди прочих рабочих изображений объектов и документов. Питер поднял глаза:  
\- Возраст?  
\- Пиши, 30. Технически, Джеймс Барнс прожил именно столько.  
\- Интересы?  
\- Напиши история - он хмыкнул - география, в смысле путешествия…- Баки пожал плечами - и оружие.  
\- Хммм, ок. Предпочтения?  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Ну, с кем бы ты хотел встречаться. Женщины, мужчины, и те и другие?  
\- И те и другие - кивнул Баки. Питер на секунду чуть удивлённо замер и продолжил заполнять анкету.  
\- Тут просят указать университет или место работы…. Могу написать, что ты спасаешь мир.  
\- Пиши военный в отставке. Пусть люди не питают иллюзий - хмуро бросил Баки.  
\- Ннну и все. Хочешь написать что-то, какое-то приветственное сообщение?  
\- А без этого никак?  
\- Так и напишем, ммм, "не люблю пустых разговоров". Все. - Питер вернул телефон - вот тут эти фотки - тех, кто не нравится смахиваешь влево и вниз. Те, кто понравился - вправо и вверх. - Баки автоматически полистал пару фотографий по его инструкции. - Если тебя тоже выберут появится уведомление и - Питера перебило пиликанье.  
Они с интересом уставились на экран, где высветилось сообщение, что пара совпала. Баки словил взгляд впечатлившегося Питера и подмигнул. Телефон издал пиликанье в другой тональности и он перевернул телефон экраном к парню.  
"привет, незнакомец. Отличные фото - тебе идёт розовый ;)" - писала симпатичная, коротко стриженная брюнетка. - "Есть планы на вечер? Я бы прогулялась"  
Брови Питера поползли вверх и он неверяще тряхнул головой:  
\- Как?! Вот как? Я еле могу рот при девушке открыть, а ты вот просто... с первой фотографии!  
\- Мог бы сказать про удачу новичка, но, думаю, это всё мой неотъемлемый шарм тридцатых - подмигнул Баки и, забрав телефон, углубился в переписку:  
\- Если учитель не против, дальше я уж как-то сам. А то вдруг тут что-то 18+, а я развращаю малолетних - от такой наглости Питер заржал и кинул в него подушкой, потом поучающе помахал указательным пальцем и с интонациями Йоды произнёс:  
\- Иногда смириться надо. Превосходит учителя ученик. - он с улыбкой сменил тон - Пойду гордиться и заваривать чай. Будешь?

Через пару минут Баки отложил телефон и, подхватив с барной стойки шейкер и чашку со свежезаваренным чаем, направился в спальню.  
\- А как же брюнетка? - с удивлением спросил Питер вслед.  
\- Договорились на завтра - он повёл плечами - все никак не привыкну к тому, как у гражданских все просто в этом времени. Доброй ночи, Питер.  
\- Доброй ночи, Баки.


	20. Chapter 20

Баки тяжело стонал, хрипло прося кого-то не идти туда, остановиться, иногда срываясь на крик.  
Питер сел на кровати, схватился за телефон: он уже слышал это раньше, бессильно пережидая завершения. Он вслушивался в оттенки ужаса живого человека, раз за разом возвращавшегося туда, где была только боль, потеря самых близких людей и бесконечный холод заморозки. Человека, который в дневное время, готовил ему чай, заботился, подшучивал и был одним из самых живых людей, кого он знал. Неправильность происходящего проезжалась по нервам наждачкой. Хотелось сделать хоть что-то - хуже точно не будет.   
В этот раз у него была информация о посттравматическом расстройстве и работе с ним, из статей, ссылки на которые ЭмДжей прислала пару дней назад. Внятных статей “для членов семей ветеранов” было очень мало, постравматика суперлюдей, что понятно, не рассматривалась вообще, были ещё какие-то заметки про детей и тех, кто нашёл свой опыт не на войне - Питер перечитал их все.  
Сейчас, не полагаясь на свою, в общем-то практически эйдетическую память, быстро пересмотрел выбранные повторно. Было тревожно, но стоило попробовать.  
“Так, ладно. Заземлять. Возвращать в момент. Напоминать, что он больше не там. Удерживать в клинче.”  
Он сможет.

Нельзя сказать, что Питер не боялся за себя. В смысле - конечно, уверенность в своей в своей силе это хорошо, но он же не дурак. Только дурак может быть абсолютно уверен в собственном превосходстве, когда противник тренированный опытный солдат, который сейчас совершенно не контролирует себя, да и к тому же просто в два раза тяжелее тебя. Даже не считая железной руки.  
Вибраниевой. Но сути не меняет.  
Баки закричал и ударил кулаком в стену. Правым, судя по звукам и оставшихся на месте кирпичах.

Наверное, можно было бы заползти по потолку и просто упасть на Баки сверху, так, чтобы сразу обездвижить. Так было бы эффективнее, это все что он имеет ввиду. Но это могло бы стать сигналом внезапной угрозы и мобилизировать ещё больше.  
Питер вздохнул и, громко топая, прошел по коридору до спальни Баки.  
Тот лежал болезненно-прямо, вытянувшись в струну, сцепив зубы в видимом оскале и с силой вдавливая голову в подушку, светло-серая футболка подчеркивала контуры сведённого судорогой тела на темных простынях.   
Парень остановился на пороге.  
Выгнувшись дугой, Баки стонал, явственно выговаривая слова на незнакомом языке. Переводчик не идентифицировал язык, Питер ткнул в русский - и угадал.  
“Нет, нет, не надо, это же дети, пожалуйста, нет, я не хочу этого делать.” - ох.  
\- Баки? - позвал Питер, все ещё надеясь, что сможет помочь удерживая расстояне - Баки!  
\- Чееееерт - прорычал мужчина, срываясь на крик, с размаху ударяя по кровати рядом с собой.  
Питер выдохнул.  
И намеренно громко ступая, чтобы подчеркнуть присутствие, подошел к кровати. Осторожно положил руку, сжав живое плечо.  
\- Баки. Баки. Джеймс. Все хорошо. Ты у себя дома. Джеймс.  
Мужчина выгнулся и закричал снова.  
Питер надавил сильнее, удерживая плечо на месте и надеясь его разбудить...  
В следующий момент все произошло одновременно: Баки распахнул белые от ужаса глаза и только паучьим чутьем Питер успел среагировать на бионическую руку, молниеносно вскинувшую нож к его горлу. Все еще удерживая Баки за плечо, Питер подкинул себя вверх, изо всех сил оттолкнув ногой руку с ножом в сторону и приземлился, удерживая бионическое запястье ногой, а живое - свободной рукой, оставляя себе за точку опоры одно колено.  
При этом он ни на секунду не прекратил говорить и говорить, зовя Баки по имени, напоминая, что он дома, сейчас 21 век и никто не может заставить его делать что-то, чего он не хочет.  
Время будто замерло на несколько долгих секунд, пока суперсолдат пытался сбросить с себя человека-паука, а потом Питер, вглядываясь в зрачки, увидел, что тот потихоньку выныривает из колодца кошмара.  
\- Баки, это я, Питер, ты чувствуешь мою руку на запястье, ты чувствуешь свои неприлично-шелковые простыни под спиной, ты чувствуешь, как земля притягивает тебя потому что гравитация. Ты чувствуешь рукоять ножа в своей руке, хотя я бы предпочел, конечно, чтобы нет.  
Баки с силой вдохнул воздух, будто пропихивая его в лёгкие и окончательно замер. Питер потихоньку отпустил его руки и сполз в сторону.  
\- Баки, Джимми, сейчас ночь, у тебя под руками моя пижамная футболка, она розовая и мягкая, подумай о ней, почувствуй ее в руках. Дыши глубоко, давай вдохни ещё раз, почувствуй, как воздух заходит в легкие, расправляет всё внутри и выдохни его обратно.  
Баки прошибло неконтролируемой мелкой дрожью, которая нарастала все сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой, поэтому Питер лёг сбоку, закинув на него левую ногу, обхватил руками за согнутые в локтях руки:   
\- Дыши, Джеймс, Джимми. Давай вместе со мной. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Они лежат так ещё какое-то время, выравнивая дыхание, пока дрожь по капле оставляет Баки.

Придя в себя он фокусирует взгляд на одной точке перед собой и как будто на мгновение замирает. Это уже не про сны - это странный момент осознания происходящего в реальности. Потом он моргает и продолжает следить за тем, чтобы привести дыхание в спокойный ритм, отсчитывая про себя ставшее привычным “раз, два, три, четыре” на вдохе, “раз, два, три четыре”, задерживая дыхание, продолжая под тот же счёт выдыхать, задерживать, снова вдыхать, задерживать, пока взбесившийся организм борется с остаточным послевкусием кошмаров.  
Питер не ослабляет хватки, искренне надеясь, что у Баки не останется синяков. Потому что у кого угодно другого бы точно остались. Он чувствует, как его собственное сердце колотится где-то в горле и надеется, что Баки слишком занят собственными эмоциями и не слышит этого.   
Хотя, возможно, сейчас весь Нью-Йорк слышит, как колотится сердце человека-паука.  
\- Спасибо, парень. Питер. - несколько долгих минут спустя Баки осторожно прикасается к его локтю, прося отпустить его. - Спасибо, я уже в порядке. - Питер тушуется:  
\- Можно я уберу нож из-под колена? -просит он жалобным шёпотом - кажется, у меня на коленке будет отметина в форме его рукоятки - и Баки фыркает, сдерживая нервный смешок.  
\- И ещё один у меня из-под задницы достань. Я его тоже хорошо чувствую.  
Они как-то синхронно подтягиваются чуть выше, садятся, опираясь на подушки и какое-то время просто сидят рядом, глядя в окно. Пару раз Баки задумчиво бросает взгляд на спортивные шейкеры, стоящие у кровати. Но оставляет их нетронутыми.  
\- Хочешь досмотреть Звездные войны? - вдруг спрашивает Питер - кажется, я сегодня я уже не усну.

Оба засыпают перед телевизором еще до того, как Кайло Рен покидает Экзогол.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе Баки цитирует замечательную песню Инсульта, которая, как нам кажется, очень ему подходит. Песню можно послушать тут, для полного погружения каждый раз заменяя слово “штрафбат” в песне словом “Солдат”.  
> https://zvooq.pro/tracks/%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82-%D1%88%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%82

Из сна Питера вырвала раздражающая вибрация будильника в наручных часах. Он потянулся, просыпаясь и на что-то наткнулся.   
На кого-то.  
Внутренне обмирая он поднял голову: Баки лежал рядом, откинувшись на другой подлокотник дивана и мирно посапывал, положив ладонь живой руки под шею. К тому же, изначально, они засыпали поджав ноги под себя и свернувшись калачиком, со всем тактом сохраняя личное пространство друг друга, но сейчас во сне вытянулись и теперь удобно переплетались конечностями. Удобно, да, но очень неловко.  
Питер тихонько выдохнул и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Баки, вытащил свою ногу из-под его коленей, искренне надеясь, что не станет пурпурным от смущения.  
Кажется, прошедшая ночь всё же закончилась успешно. Он не только смог избежать травм от бессчетного количества ножей, запрятанных в постели суперсолдата, а даже помог ему уснуть снова. Совсем неплохо.  
Не так уж и страшно.   
Ага, именно поэтому, он не мог не радоваться тому, что проснулся раньше и можно будет просто сбежать в башню, а к вечеру делать вид, что ничего не произошло. С другой стороны, было бы неплохо узнать мысли самого Баки о происходящем и то, как он сам относится к таким мерам…

Он мучительно и бесцельно шатался по гостиной, пытаясь найти себе место. Заглянул в холодильник в поисках завтрака, залил ромашковый чай кипятком из закипевшего чайника.  
Баки заворочался на диване, обнял себя руками, слегка подрагивая, снова сворачиваясь клубочком, утратив внешний источник тепла.  
Питер в нерешительности замер, глядя на то, как задрожали его ресницы. Потом решился - принёс из спальни плед, укрыл им Баки и тихонько сбежал в душ. Хэппи ждать не будет.  
Вернее будет, конечно, но Питеру решительно не хотелось слушать, что именно тот об этом думает.

Водные процедуры заняли какое-то время. Ну а что? Он любит воду. А утром любому нормальному человеку требуется какое-то время, чтобы привести себя в порядок - только и всего. Это никак не связано с ожидающей извне новой реальностью, где он влез в жизнь столетнего суперсолдата всего пару недель назад и, в какой-то момент, пересёк слишком много границ, чтобы это прошло незамеченным. Вода успокаивала, нарастающую где-то на грани сознания панику, но реальность оставалась реальностью, Хэппи всё так же маячил на горизонте, глядя с укоризненным возмущением и нужно было встретить всё это как подобает. Питер хмыкнул и потянулся за полотенцем.  
Он вышел из душа, на ходу втряхивая себя в шорты и сражаясь с рукавами футболки. Баки уже проснулся. Он сидел за столом, немного отрешённо глядя в чашку с кофе. Ближе к противоположному краю стола дымилась вторая чашка - для Питера, который на долю секунды замер в дверном проёме, а потом решительно выдохнув, сел напротив и, обхватив её руками, уткнулся глазами в чёрную столешницу, оставляя право хода своему собеседнику.

\- Знаешь, я терпеть не могу холод - сказал Баки, задумчиво перекатывая чашку в ладонях. - Каждый раз, возвращаясь из путешествий в холода, ловлю вот такие приходы - грустно усмехнулся, но это выражение быстро сошло и он замер, смотря в одну точку перед собой, словно размышления утягивали его глубже и глубже.   
Питер молчал, подняв на него взгляд.  
\- Каждый чёртов раз, когда мне холодно, меня кроет как новичка после первой бойни. В мире не остаётся ничего кроме этого холода, который забирает у меня всё, что когда-либо имело смысл. Семью, Стива, всех, кто прикрывал мне спину, каждого, кто когда-либо был добр ко мне, даже просто подав воду на пути. Тех, кого я пытался спасти, но не спас и тех, кто пытался спастись от меня, но Солдату во мне было слишком всё равно. Холод забирает их просто потому, что нас угораздило случайно встретиться. Я будто несу его в себе. Моя личная внутренняя криокамера. Я думал, когда мне не нужно будет возвращаться в не - смогу все оставить там, в прошлом, вместе с Гидрой. Но каждый раз, когда мне хоть чуточку холодно - криокамера возвращается, приносят вот тот внутренний холод. Он разрывает артерии, рассыпает осколками любого, с кем мне довелось почувствовать себя живым хотя бы на минуту. Я пытаюсь собрать их, но они тают и остаются на моих руках кровью, которую не смыть, потому что всё вокруг застывает, стоит лишь пошевелиться, чтобы позвать, предупредить хоть кого-то. И самое страшное, это то, что это не заканчивается. Появляются новые люди, которые снова отчего-то добры ко мне, а потом снова рассыпаются и они…

Питер молчал, глядя на сидящего перед собой живого человека. Тёплого и ведь такого настоящего. Чувствовал, как дрожь пробирает его до костей. Болезненное, осязаемое сочувствие не давало вздохнуть.   
Хотелось что-то сделать, но непонятно что.   
Хотелось взять за руку, но при свете дня это было бы слишком интимным.   
Предложить ещё кофе? Каждое действие ощущалось картонным.   
В голове билась мысль, что так быть не должно. Ни один живой человек не должен переживать это раз за разом. Даже из тюрьмы людей со временем выпускают.   
Сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы размёрзлась эта? 

Он не мог оторвать взгляда от Баки, который наконец отмер, посмотрел куда-то в сторону и криво улыбнулся:  
\- "За шагом шаг, плечом к плечу, я от холода не слышу, как я кричу" - залпом допил кофе и легко встал, опираясь о столешницу кончиками пальцев.  
\- Это что, какая-то цитата из тридцатых? - спросил Питер, просто чтобы не молчать.   
Баки наконец перевёл на него взгляд, хмыкнул, но сказал со всей серьёзностью, отметая лишнее:  
\- Парень, в этом всём есть главное - он обошёл стол, подходя ближе, кладя руку ему на плечо, и не отрываясь глядя прямо в глаза - Спасибо.  
Питер почувствовал, как румянец снова закипает на скулах.   
Его спас звонок Хэппи, который Карен перевела на наручные часы. Это дало возможность отвернуться, скрывая горящее лицо.  
\- Я рад, что вы… Что тебе...Ты… Пожалуйста? - вопросительная интонация вылезла непонятно откуда. - Я… Там Хэппи ждёт и нельзя опаздывать. Но если надо я могу ещё…  
Кажется, Баки окончательно отпустило, потому что он с весельем и, в некоторой мере, даже немного ласково, понимающе наблюдал за этим всплеском коммуникативной неловкости:   
\- Питер - он успокаивающе повторил - и вправду, спасибо. Ты мне помог. И я, что бы ты не думал об услышанном, не враг себе. И, чтобы избавить тебя от лишних размышлений в будущем, сразу скажу, что не стану отказываться от помощи, пока это работает. Какими бы необычными ни были твои методы. Почему бы ты не решил вмешаться - ты отлично справился.

Где-то здесь, между первым смешком и этим своеобразным разрешением продолжать, Питера наконец отпустило. Он выдыхая кивнул и, подхватив рюкзак, пошел в коридор надевать кеды. Уже у самого выхода, из комнаты донеслось:  
И ещё, Питер, ты серьёзно? “Джимми”? Джимми - это уже точно перебор!

Убирая посуду после завтрака, Баки нашёл чашку с остывшим ромашковый чаем, тихонько задвинутую за кофеварку.


	22. Chapter 22

С Мэй Питер договорился, что будет заходить как минимум раз в неделю: помогать по дому, узнавать, как дела, да и просто смотреть вместе сериалы. Ёе роман с Хэппи все еще не обсуждался, но порой утром, ощущая от него едва заметный запах ее духов, парень знал, что у них все в порядке. А через какое-то время глава безопасности Старк Индастриз даже начал иногда привозить ему по утрам любимые маффины тетушкиного приготовления, окончательно убеждая в серьёзности происходящего.

Мишель стала заходить чаще. Питеру нравилось сидеть с ней на крыше, обсуждая планы на будущее. Если можно было так назвать обсуждение будущего популярных кинофраншиз. ЭмДжей называла эти вечера профилактикой акрофобии, но, после первого вечера, всегда приходила с несколькими резинками на запястье и храбро подходила все ближе и ближе к краю крыши.

Нед, узнав, где днями пропадает Питер, не отстал, пока не получил пропуск в Башню. Сначала временный (Питер два раза умер внутри, прежде чем решился попросить об этом Хеппи), а после знакомства с Пеппер, которая не смогла устоять перед обаянием юного жителя Квинса - и постоянный. Участие Неда в работе Питера оказалось как нельзя кстати: он подал документы в университет Джефферсона и Питеру казалось, что вот прямо сейчас нету никого, кто знал бы физиологию человека лучше его друга.   
Питер давно задумывался о том, что раз технологически протез Баки не что иное, чем совершенство, то проблемы с рекалибровкой вызваны чем-то другим. И, в какой-то момент, именно Нед предположил, что дело в интеграции нервных окончаний человеческого тела и ресиверов импульсов с протеза.   
Вместе они связались с Шури (еще полторы небольших смерти и неделя подколок от ЭмДжей) и выяснили, что, когда она устанавливала бионику, с рекалибровкой проблем не было. Шури чуть было не затребовала королевский джет Ваканды, чтобы поколотить Неда, рискнувшего уточнить, принимала ли она во внимание последние данные о скорости регенерации нервной ткани и делала ли поправку на константу регенерации суперсолдат.  
Конечно, она делала.  
И это могло значить только одно.   
Константа регенерации оказалась не такой уж и константой и нестабильная скорость обновления нервной ткани становилась причиной все большей и большей дестабилизации протеза.  
Это было сейчас их главной проблемой, требующей решения и Питер с головой погрузился в чертежи и проектирование. Наконец-то он мог сделать что-то, имеющее значение, не чувствуя себя посреди всей этой истории с наследием Старка, как малыш, оставленный родителями в огромном торгово-развлекательном центре.  
Думать о будущем было сложно, но неожиданно легче.

В начале августа все трое - Нед, ЭмДжей и Питер - получили свои уведомления о приеме в выбранные университеты.   
Неду предложили небольшой грант на обучение, о чем всего за пару дней он успел рассказать, кажется всему Куинсу и, немного - в пределах башни Старк Индастриз - Манхэттену. К тому же, он развёл бурную деятельность по подготовке к обучению и плотно засел за поиски жилья в Филадельфии.   
Со всей этой проснувшейся в нём активностью, направленной во все стороны, избегать разговоров о планах было очень сложно. Поэтому, в какой-то момент, сидя с Питером в лаборатории, за выделенным ему персональным ноутом, и немного маникакально кликая объявления на сайте с объявлениями о съёме комнат для студентов, он походя спросил:  
\- Так а что ты? Уже присмотрел себе комнату в кампусе Массачусетса? Или там тоже есть отделения Старка и тебя туда просто телепортируют?   
Питер неожиданно не поддержал шутку - смолчал и немного замялся.  
\- Пит? Земля вызывает! Жилье? Учиться а MIT и жить в Нью-Йорке - это сложно.  
\- Я не поеду в Массачусетс в этом году. - едва слышно пробормотал Человек-Паук.  
Нед пораженно поднял голову от ноутбука. Это была новость.  
\- Понимаешь, я…. - Питер оторвался от паяльника, с которым провёл последние полтора часа и расчесал волосы пятерней - так много навалилось в последнее время. Обвинения, спайдермен. Эта лаборатория. Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы разобраться. И я думаю, что если меня взяли в Массачусетский в этом году, то скорее всего возьмут и в следующем. В конце концов, многие берут год паузы между школой и университетом, чтобы решить, что им надо в жизни - закончил он немного сердито. Нед задумчиво посмотрел на него, но кивнул:  
\- Думаю, ты прав. Пит, идея как идея, чего ты? Мэй уже говорил?...  
Питера как-то неожиданно отпустило. Как будто пройден первый порог и пройден успешно. Он улыбнулся:  
\- Нет, мы договорились встретиться завтра, как раз думал поговорить.   
Нэд хмыкнул в ответ:  
\- Всё будет ок, она у тебя крутая. Но большую пачку мороженого на всякий случай возьми.

Всё будто становилось в какие-то свои пазы. Он правда мог свободно остаться ещё на год здесь, постепенно разбираясь со своей жизнью. Пусть одним из условий полного вступления в наследство Старка было прослушивание около десятка основных начальных курсов в университете - Тони всегда серьезно и креативно подходил к решению вопросов - от Питера не требовалось закончить университет прямо сейчас и полностью - в этом буквально не было необходимости. Получить знания основ теормеха, сопромата и экономтеории - это да, это было и полезно и интересно. И возможно сделать дистанционно.   
Иногда Питер не мог отделаться от мысли, что, если бы все сложилось по другому, Старк сам рассказал бы ему это все...   
И возможно, только возможно - Питер бы никогда не признался в этом никому, кроме себя - беря годовую паузу в обучении, он мог бы еще немного отсрочить рождение “Железного Паука” - как мысленно он называл свою будущую ипостась.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сначала Баки должен был идти на свидание в другой одежде, но потом мы увидели эту картинку - и ничего не смогли с собой сделать. Наслаждайтесь и вы :)   
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8b/86/31/8b8631893c8ae4fe53c98daefb019877.jpg

ЭмДжей зашла под вечер, чтобы еще раз обсудить выбор дисциплин на семестр. Не то, чтобы первокурсникам давали такую уж ощутимую свободу, но несколько вариантов все же было и Мишель тоже с предвкушением нырнула в будущую университетскую жизнь.

Питер немного завидовал ей, понимая, что с началом осени многое в его жизни изменится и нет, сейчас он не хотел этих изменений, как бы органичны они не были. Порой возникало ощущение, что земля уходит из-под ног, как бы он не пытался стоять на ней обеими ногами. Его мир становился стабильнее в пределах лаборатории, но не вне. Казалось, он физически чувствовал скорость вращения планеты вокруг своей оси. Все чаще и чаще он видел во сне первое вторжение Таноса, ощущая, что в легких быстро заканчивается воздух, а космический корабль, к которому он прицепился, летит все дальше и дальше в космос, оставляя лишь крохи кислорода в пределах защитного костюма. Он оглядывался, осознавая, что это сон и ожидая появления Железного Человека, бросающего в него новым бронированным суперскафандром….. но тот не появлялся.   
Питер просыпался в холодном поту, видя себя самого спешащего на помощь к тому, прошлому Человеку-Пауку, но этого было недостаточно. И каждый раз все происходило по новому, но всегда одинаково плохо: он просчитывался в траектории подачи костюма и Человек-Паук падал, теряя сознание от недостатка кислорода. Он летел в космическом корабле с Небулой - и умирал от голода, так и не дождавшись Капитана Марвел. Он возвращался на Землю после щелчка Таноса - и ему не хватало знаний, именно тех знаний, которые он должен был бы почерпнуть в MIT, чтобы смоделировать пространство-время и вернуть Мстителей в правильные точки во времени.  
Порой, открывая глаза, ему казалось, что он до сих пор в невесомости, в открытом космосе и он готов был отдать несколько пальцев на левой руке за хоть какую-нибудь точку стабильности.

Сейчас, сидя рядом с ЭмДжей, он просто наблюдал как она подкидывала виноградины и ловила их ртом. У них под ногами уже скопилось достаточное количество ее неудавшихся попыток. Внутри было тихо.  
\- Эй, Пит, как думаешь, мистер Барнс пустит меня к вам в туалет? - она прервала своё занятие, зябко запахнув на себе огромный кардиган из тонкой шерсти.  
\- Эээээммммм - невразумительно пробормотал Питер, выныривая из мыслей, но девушка уже спрыгнула с бордюра на краю крыши и скрылась за дверью.

Баки как раз дошел до юности в мемуарах Маннергейма, когда в дверь постучали.   
Консьержи всегда использовали интерком, а Питер стучал иначе. Поэтому он спустил ноги со спинки дивана, заранее вооружаясь одной из своих самых теплых улыбок и, на всякий случай, не только ею.  
\- Мистер Барнс? - в дверях показалась тоненькая девушка с небрежно собранными в пучок волнистыми волосами. Кудряшки лезли ей в лицо, поэтому она их периодически пыталась сдуть. - Я Мишель. Мы с Питером….черт, мы с Питером уже какое-то время тусуемся у вас на крыше, но сейчас холодно, а когда холодно, я всегда… В общем, могу ли я воспользоваться вашей уборной?  
Баки мог только кивнуть, незаметно убирая обратно нож и зачарованно глядя на нее.   
Неужели все современные подростки говорят быстрее, чем стреляет пулемет?! По крайней мере, оба, знакомые Баки, именно так и делали.  
\- И, может…. - она нервно поправила волосы и решительно улыбнулась - знаете, там на крыше становится холодно. Возможно, вас не будет сильно смущать наша компания?  
Баки был абсолютно очарован. И, конечно, разве мог он возражать. 

О том, что она больше не вернется на крышу, а смертоносный и молчаливый ассасин не против их компании, Питер узнал из вереницы сообщений, пришедших от Мишель через несколько минут после того, как она ушла.  
Он не представлял, как можно защищать девушку, смелости которой хватит на весь Нью-Йорк.

\- Спасибо, что позволил нам зайти. Там правда становится как-то негостеприимно прохладно - передернув плечами, Питер зашел в квартиру. Немного помедлив,глядя на столик, где дымились две чашки ромашкового чая, он завалился на диван - ты очень добр, Баки.  
Баки закатил глаза:  
Ага. Хитер и быстр и дьявольски умен. - он допивал свой вечерний кофе, быстро набирая сообщения и хмурясь чему-то в телефоне. Потом легко выскользнул из-за барной стойки - Я даже рад побольше узнать современную молодежь. Эпизодически.  
Проходя мимо, походя взъерошил Питеру волосы и ушёл по направлению к спальне.

Баки вышел через несколько минут, переодевшись и явно куда-то направляясь. Переход от привычных домашних спортивных штанов и футболки с пинк Флойдом к чёрным джинсам с гладкой футболкой был эффектным. Двубортный тренч до колена, надетый сверху, но оставленный расстегнутым, подчеркивал талию, привычная военная выправка дополняла совершенно не военный образ, делая его по-кошачьи расслабленно-уверенным.  
ЭмДжей сидела с ногами в кресле, грея тонкие длинные пальцы о чашку с чаем. Увидя его, забавно сощурилась, поднимая брови:  
\- Ого, мистер Барнс! - она явно впечатлилась сама, но, посмотрев на выражение лица Питера, хохотнула - Я думала, что вы к нам присоединитесь.  
-Баки? - Питера практически вздернуло настречу мужчине - мы…. ты?...  
\- Обязательно разделю с вами приятный вечер в следующий раз - лукаво ухмыльнулся тот, поправляя манжеты - но долг исследователя человеческих душ зовет меня в пасть Города. Поэтому позвольте откланяться. Мэм - он отвесил шутовской поклон в сторону Мишель - Питер - склонился Баки к нему и, едва слышно шепнул - я буду не раньше полуночи, не теряй время - взмахнул рукой у виска, будто козыряя.  
Питер вздрогнул. В глазах Баки не было и намека на его обычные искорки улыбки, только внимательность.  
\- Выглядите просто смертельно сногсшибательно, мистер Барнс - ЭмДжей не удержалась от комментария вслед уходящему мужчине, выглядывая, перегнувшись через подлокотник кресла .   
Питер только мрачно проводил его взглядом.  
Радостного настроения как не бывло.


	24. Chapter 24

Баки вернулся под утро. Домой он не торопился, давая оставшимся там подросткам время побыть вместе, поэтому, посадив свою сегодняшнюю визави в такси, с удовольствием прогулялся, наслаждаясь бурлящим даже после полуночи городом. Ещё совсем недавно он даже и не думал, что сможет понять или полюбить этот современный Нью-Йорк с его вечно шумящими машинами, спешащими людьми. Со стремительно появляющимися и исчезающими кафе - и, кажется, вечными тележками с хот-догами.   
Для встреч, которые несложно было организовать через приложение в смартфоне, Баки редко ехал куда-то далеко, но, в то же время, никогда не звал кого-либо ближе, чем на километр от дома. Так было комфортнее.

Сегодняшний вечер осел в ощущениях умиротворением. Вообще, последние тёплые вечера с нотами осеннего холода вызывали воспоминания о времени, когда все еще не покатилось к чертям, затянув мир в водоворот войны, и можно было шастать ночи напролёт, заботясь только о том, чтобы холод не трогал Стива также, как тогда он не трогал его самого. 

Центральный лифт, которому сохранили привычный антураж кованых решёток и медных кнопок, полностью заменив начинку современными технологиями, медленно полз вверх. Выйдя на этаже, Баки, повинуясь порыву не завершать вечер вот так и сохранить это ощущение лёгкой ностальгии подольше, повернул налево, дошел до конца коридора и вышел на крышу.   
Он давно тут не появлялся. С момента их с Питером разговора, после которого тот остался жить в его квартире, прошло уже ни много ни мало - два месяца. И чуть больше, если считать с первой встречи. Баки хмыкнул, подумав, что теперь ему не нужно разговаривать с воображаемыми собеседниками - парень теперь обеспечивает более чем достаточно разговоров в стенах дома, заменив голоса в голове своим, реальным. Мысль была скорее забавной: привычка говорить со Стивом была его собственной константой реальности, создававшей ощущение тепла и не-одиночества. Впрочем, сейчас парень незримо присутствовал и тут - он явно привык проводить на крыше довольно много времени, и не только с ЭмДжей. Поэтому шезлонг обзавёлся ворохом пледов, из-под которых выглядывал томик всё того же Кинга, сверху их прикрывал хитро сконструированный навес от дождя, у парапета стояла чашка с недопитым ромашковым чаем.  
Баки подошёл к самому краю и остановился, глядя на город, который хоть и никогда не спит в этом веке, но, под утро, всё равно немного затихает. Небо было всё ещё тёмным, но ночь незримо уже перешла в ту часть, когда сама структура воздуха будто меняется,приобретая прозрачность, чтоб живущие, ходящие по земле, создания могли как можно раньше увидеть, или пока ещё только почувствовать, как высвеченная огнями города чернота сама начинает потихоньку светлеть и оживать. В эти моменты, ночь, не желая расставаться со своими правами, собирала всю оставшуюся влажную прохладу и обрушивала на осмелившихся смотреть ей вслед. Баки зябко повёл плечами и решил, что пора возвращаться.

Стараясь не шуметь, он проскользнул домой, скидывая верхнюю одежду на вешалку в прихожей, и включил свет в гостиной. Питер спал на диване, отвернувшись от всех и уткнувшись носом в спинку, неудобно упираясь в неё коленями.  
Это было немного неожиданно и Баки на мгновение замер, решая, стоит ли оставить его так или лучше разбудить и отправить в нормальную кровать. Их суперорганизмы конечно супер, но и они не спасают от затёкших плечей и нытья спины, после ночи в такой позе.   
Вопрос решился без его вмешательства: Питер проснулся и сонно повернул голову, реагируя на свет и ощущение, что на него смотрят.   
\- Извини, не хотел разбудить - Баки остановился возле дивана, но садиться не стал - ты чего тут? - взгляд парня потихоньку прояснялся, он осторожно вытянул ноги, поморщившись - таки успел отлежать, и сел, спустив их на пол.   
\- Я… - голос со сна был чуть охрипшим, Питер вроде уже проснулся, но подняв глаза на пришедшего, сразу их отвёл - я кажется уснул тут в какой-то момент.  
А что можно было ответить? Питеру казалось, что Баки стоял, практически нависая над ним, и сейчас это ощущалось как-то слишком: слишком собранный, слишком пропахший ночным воздухом, слишком внимательно смотревший.   
Чтобы избежать этого, Питер встал, подтянув домашние штаны, в которые успел переодеться вечером, после ухода Мишель - и будто выскальзывая из этого “слишком”, направился в сторону кухни. Нужно было сделать хоть что-то. Например, поставить чайник. 

Баки задумчиво наблюдал за этой сменой мизансцены, размышляя как стоит себя повести. Он, как в силу собственного характера, так и десятилетий не самого приятного опыта, крайне высоко ценил и оберегал права на личную жизнь, собственные решения и приватность, не только по отношению к себе, но и к окружающим. Тем более, в этом, новом для него, веке, их возвели чуть ли не в культ. Но посреди всего, в мире всё ещё оставалось место для заботы и неравнодушия, и Баки был уверен в собственной способности соблюсти тонкие границы принятия решений о вмешательстве и чуткости к состоянию тех, кто тебе дорог.  
\- Питер, - парень чуть повёл плечами, на мгновение замирая - у вас что-то случилось? Если это не моё дело скажи прямо. Но, знаешь, сложно игнорировать ощущение, что что-то пошло не так, когда человек игнорирует собственную постель.  
\- Эм…- тот развернулся, глядя слегка рассредоточено - Я… Да не, если про ЭмДжей, то всё ок. Мы посидели ещё какое-то время, потом она ушла. В смысле ей домой нужно было и ушла, а не потому что что-то случилось… А потом я как-то сидел тут и… И вот что я хочу сказать… Это то, что… Это… Эм…   
Всё страньше и страньше, как говорила Алиса.  
Питер словно решил обязательно что-то объяснить, и в первую очередь, кажется, себе, но его как заклинило. Мысль не оформлялась, а обещающая повиснуть тишина будто непременно требовала заполнения. В голове крутилось только, что Баки же спросил зачем-то - значит это ему важно. И нужно что-то сказать. Он ведь ждёт, и вообще его приютил, помог, вон разрешил друзей водить и даже согласился показать руку, хотя натерпелся экспериментов в своё время. И быстрее бы, в конце-концов не нанимался лелеять его подростковые душевные смятения.  
Баки вздохнул. В голове Питера явно активно крутились какие-то шестерёнки, но размышления затягивались, разговор грозил сойти на нет. Происходящее становилось всё более необычным, а оттого любопытным:   
\- Парень. У меня всё ещё стойкое ощущение, что я чего-то не улавливаю. Давай, если есть что сказать, то словами через рот, пожалуйста. Профессор Ксавье из меня не очень. - Питер согласно кивнул в ответ, но в голове были лишь обрывки мыслей и он всё ещё не мог произнести ни слова.

Наверное, можно было уйти и оставить парня и его переживания на потом, но спать не хотелось, настроение оставалось всё так же тёплым, а начатое стоило доводить до конца, поэтому Баки предпринял стратегический манёвр и, молча кивнув, направился в сторону своей спальни. 

Питер ещё какое-то время неподвижно продолжал смотреть ему вслед. Кажется, даже не особо дыша, но лёгкие потребовали воздуха и он, слегка вздрогнув, наконец отмер и заставил себя выдохнуть. Взял в руки чашку с заваренным чаем, уставился в неё, постепенно приходя в себя и пытаясь понять, что с ним сейчас было. Неочевидность происходящего здорово мешала. Они же вроде оба достаточно взрослые люди, чтоб поговорить… О чём? Вот тут-то и была загвоздка. Что именно нужно было сказать? “Мы рано разошлись потому что, когда ты ушёл на свидание, у меня пропало настроение”? Звучало забавнее некуда. Чего пропало? Отчего пропадает настроение, когда тебя оставляют один на один с красивой девушкой?   
Питер пытался попытался подойти к вопросу рационально.   
Понятно, что тут дело было не в ЭмДжей. Но вот Баки-то ушёл из-за них. У него могло быть очаровательное свидание у себя дома, если бы тут не было другого свидания у кого-то, кого он пустил к себе по доброте душевной уже кучу времени назад.   
Кажется, теория происходящего потихоньку выстраивалась.  
Питер чувствовал себя захватчиком, отбирающим территорию у близкого человека как те, про кого он читал в музее Капитана Америки. На обновлённых после Войны Бесконечности выставках теперь рассказывали расширенную историю его друга, когда-то бывшего оружием фашистов, но теперь оправданного и признанного героем. Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.   
Того самого Баки, который помогал Питеру с первого дня их встречи в этом новом мире, спасал даже, который сейчас… Вышел из спальни, переодевшись в привычную домашние штаны с футболкой, и преспокойно направился на кухню варить кофе, возвращая внимание парня к происходящему здесь и сейчас. 

Как ни в чём ни бывало, он снова остановился совсем рядом - кофеварка стояла почти за спиной у Питера, которому и в голову не пришло отодвинуться, проверил наличие воды, фильтр, шутливо толкнул парня:  
\- Пустишь кофе достать?  
\- А не вредно на ночь кофе пить? - Питер отмер и наконец сделал шаг в сторону, приходя в себя - Когда тебе за сотню годиков-то?  
\- О, у кого-то прорезались зубки наконец, - Баки с улыбкой потянулся за пачкой кофейных зёрен на полке, по пути ласково потрепав его по волосам - готов словами через рот?  
\- Я…  
\- Впрочем, если и готов, погоди, кофемашина будет первым игроком. Но второму игроку приготовиться - он подмигнул.  
Питер, рассмеявшись, всё же отошёл, занимая высокий табурет у столешницы и поджидая, пока Баки усядется напротив с любимой чашкой, наполняющей пространство привычным ароматом.   
Как этот человек умудрялся делать всё значительно проще?   
Это восхищало настолько искренне, что вызывало ощущение доверия и комфорта на каком-то очень глубоком базовом уровне. Думать о том, как приобретался этот навык, не хотелось, да и пора было наконец заговорить.   
Всё ещё чувствуя некоторую неловкость Питер решился:  
\- Эм. Знаешь, я внезапно понял как много ты для меня сделал, а мне нечем отплатить, - вышло довольно напыщенно и Баки вопросительно поднял бровь - да уж, это звучало лучше в моей голове - хмыкнул Питер.  
\- Всегда можно попробовать ещё раз.  
\- Хм, сумбурно как-то получилось, - безоценочное внимание, с которым его слушали, добавляло смелости. - Слушай, ты ушёл на это своё свидание вчера и я внезапно понял, что…  
\- Безгранично ревнуешь - Баки хмыкнул, отпивая кофе.  
\- Что? - Питер поперхнулся чаем.  
\- Что? - тот чуть ёрничал и веселился, явно взяв в сообщники чашку и ведя с ней какой-то негласный разговор о воспитании подростков - ладно, прости, продолжай.  
\- Не сбивай меня - я сам собьюсь. Так вот. Ты позволяешь мне приводить сюда ЭмДжей, но при этом сам уходишь из дому. Это же как-то не ок. В смысле, я чувствую, что вторгся на твою территорию без особого приглашения и занимаю тут место, а ты…  
\- Бедный несчастный суперсолдат, который не может вывести пауков из дому… - Баки всё же не выдержал и закатил глаза.  
\- ... и ассасин? - хохотнул Питер.   
\- И ассасин - он послушно кивнул. - Парень, слушай. Сократим твой внутренний диалог и избавим нас двоих от неловкости. Что бы ты там себе не надумал - не тяни на себя это одеяло. Пригласить тебя было моим собственным решением и оно было вполне себе правильным, особенно если учесть историю с кошмарами и то, что ты варишь мне кофе. Мне нравится, что ты остаёшься тут. А если возникнут какие-то вопросы мы поговорим. Пит, помнишь, словами...  
...через рот, да, я уловил - не смотря на шутливый тон, в воздухе звенело что-то неописуемо близкое и тонкое - Спасибо.  
Баки потянулся через столешницу и в ответ сжал его плечо, внимательно глядя в лицо. Потом улыбнулся, убрал руку, отстраняясь:  
Тут два этажа, Питер. Я просто не люблю видеть на своей территории тех, кому не доверяю.


	25. Chapter 25

С наступлением осени Питер стал все дольше задерживаться в лаборатории.   
С Баки они часто завтракали вместе, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, но о том, что Питер появлялся и даже добирался до ужина домой, тот догадывался только по опустошенным пищевым контейнерам в холодильнике.  
Паренек стал ощутимо угрюмее с тех пор, как его друзья пошли учиться в университеты. И хотя Мишель, эта тоненькая девушка с характером бойца, исправно приходила к ним по нескольку раз в неделю, вызывая его - да и, чего уж скрывать, самого Баки - на дискуссии на какие-то абсолютно невообразимые темы, разговаривать Питер стал явно меньше.  
Баки уже видел подобные паттерны поведения.  
Стив вел себя именно так, когда Баки пошел добровольцем в армию, оставляя его, Стива, в Нью-Йорке.  
Сейчас, иногда видя по утрам вереницу чашек из-под кофе, оставленных в кухонной раковине, Баки понимал, что вряд ли сможет долго соблюдать нейтралитет.

Сегодня он возвращался домой сравнительно рано, предвкушая вечер на крыше за книгой и бокалом виски. И был тем более удивлен, заметив едва видимое синеватое свечение из окон его гостиной.  
Вообще, забавно, насколько быстро вошло у него в привычку проверять окна своей квартиры. Еще два месяца назад он даже не мог сказать, какие из них - его.  
Проскальзывая домой, мужчина ожидал чего угодно: инопланетян, роботов-вампиров, всех других демонов. Но там был лишь Питер.   
Сначала Баки показалось, что тот парит над землей: юноша сидел на журнальном столике в центре комнаты, скрестив ноги, а вокруг него, озаряя призрачным синим светом, крутились голопроекции чертежей и полноценные 3д модели его, Баки, бионической руки. Питер что-то писал на планшете, который держал в руках, модели меняли конформацию, повинуясь выводимым парнем уравнениям.   
Выглядело поистине завораживающе.

Питер дописал еще пару символов - и одна из проекций слева над его головой заискрила, выдавая сообщение о рекурсии. Он смахнул ее в сторону, в отчаянии проводя рукой по волосам.  
Баки замер на пороге, не в силах двинуться и помешать парню работать. Тот плавными, почти нежными, жестами перемещал проекции, очевидно переставляя куски программного кода, меняя конфигурацию и размеры комплектующих, прорабатывая мелкие детали. Он, не прекращая, разговаривал с Карен, иногда обращаясь к Эдит и Пятнице и все три искусственных интеллекта с готовностью отвечали парню, наперебой выдавая запрашиваемые данные.  
При этом было совсем не похоже, чтобы Питера хоть как-то смущала необходимость воспринимать информацию в несколько потоков.  
Баки не мог оторваться от зрелища, одновременно восхищаясь, в некоторой мере отчаянно завидуя и чувствуя благодарность за то, что парень делает. Среди всего этого вороха эмоций была доля злости что делает это он с его, Баки, протезом, не посвящая при этом в детали. Довоенный Джеймс Барнс всегда любил технику, в детстве он перечитал все научно-фантастические книги, которые смог достать. Перед армией выучился на автомеханика, мечтая когда-то собрать свой собственный автомобиль, но сначала была необходимость зарабатывать деньги на жизнь, а потом случилась война и все закрутилось. Сейчас Джеймс Барнс был хорош в сборке и улучшении оружия, расчете траекторий пуль и ножей, но уже целую вечность не думал о том, чтобы создать что-то новое. Да наверное уже и не смог бы: да, он без труда разбирался даже в самой сложной технике, но как только требовалось придумать что-то с нуля, чувствовал, будто в мозгу образовывается вакуум.   
Не то, чтобы оно было ощутимой проблемой - это далеко не то что требовалось в его предыдущей деятельности, да и теперешняя тоже предполагала использование своих сильных сторон и навыков, компенсируя недостающие опытом. Но иногда, особенно в такие, как сейчас, моменты, он отчаянно скучал по чистой способности созидать. Способности, которой Питер дышал, как воздухом.  
Через несколько десятков минут Баки прекратил подпирать стену и незаметной тенью проскользнул к себе, не решаясь отвлекать молодого бога от его игрушек.

У Питера на этой неделе сошлись все звезды, и он едва мог оторвать себя от работы в лаборатории.   
В последнее время работа шла ни шатко ни валко - время проходило в разборе старых проектов Тони, ппопытках решить для себя, за какой все-таки взяться.   
Концепция новых сельхозмашин и их интеграции в современную экономику казалась слишком огромной и он не был уверен, что сможет пережевать, откусив так много сразу. Идеи спутниковых защитных систем и защиты от цунами через поглощение энергии аккумуляторами, расположенными на дне океана, казались слишком милитарными - а ему очень хотелось держаться подальше от всего, что могло быть использовано как оружие. Ко всему, не было уверенности, что, внеся свои изменения, он не разрушит изначальной идеи Тони, поэтому топтание на условном пороге проектов, продолжалось и ничто не помогало решиться на полноценный шаг внутрь.   
Все глубже и глубже он зарывался в архивы, слушая записи разговоров Тони и Пятницы, Тони и Джарвиса. Крутил эти разговоры на фоне, желая понять, ухватить идею, ловя себя на ощущении, что он не один в лаборатории.   
Часто, когда он поднимал голову от очередного чертежа, за окном было уже темно, а улицы делового центра города пустовали. Питер не мог вспомнить, ел ли он сегодня что-то и поэтому, придя домой, набрасывался на приготовленную Валентиной стряпню.

Сейчас его всё больше увлекала бионическая рука - особенно своей понятной и необходимой целью. Нэд, будучи простым и очень социальным парнем, запросто нашел общий язык с несколькими аспирантами, специализирующимися на неврологии и радостно поддерживал Пита в его поисках алгоритма интеграции для Баки.   
Пару дней назад, в начале этой недели, Карен предложила просмотреть новый номер Applied Mathematics and Mechanics. Там, в одной из статей, предлагали основанный на нечеткой логике подход к взаимоинтеграции процессов, проходящих с нестабильными скоростями…. и понеслось.   
К четвергу они с Нэдом окончательно обсудили идею и в пятницу Пит ушел из Башни к обеду, захватив с собой генераторы голограмм, намереваясь поработать дома без лишних глаз.  
Был уже поздний вечер, когда он сгреб пачку голопроекций, небрежным жестом бросая их в сторону корзины, и с силой растер лицо обеими руками: было очевидно, что лимит теоретической проработки исчерпан и, чтобы двигаться дальше, нужно знать текущее состояние протеза.   
\- Карен, разбуди меня, когда Баки вернется - попросил он, наливая очередную порцию кофе.   
В который раз он поражался тому, что тут и в Баше кофе имел абсолютно разный вкус. Пускай Карен и заказала ему туда зерна точно такого же сорта, но у Баки почему-то было все равно вкуснее.   
\- Мистер Барнс вернулся около часа назад, Питер. Он принял душ в дальней ванной и теперь находится в своей комнате. Исходя из отсутствия отчета о выключении освещения, он все еще не спит. 

Питер озадаченно посмотрел в стену, разделяющую гостиную и комнату Баки, будто надеясь увидеть того сквозь неё.  
Подавил желание вылезти в окно и проверить, не спит ли Баки.  
И, остановившись на мысли, что он достаточно взрослый для метода обычного стука в чужую спальню, остановился на пороге перед прикрытой дверью.  
\- Заходи, Питер. Я слышу, как ты дышишь - убийственно серьезным, безэмоциональным голосом позвал Баки. - Он сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о кровать, и тер пальцами переносицу, стараясь спрятать улыбку.  
\- Привет - улыбнулся Питер, заходя - не слышал, как ты пришел.  
\- Это отточенное умение - подмигнул Баки, улыбаясь шире - рад тебя видеть, парень. Кажется, мы встречаемся впервые за эту неделю?  
Питер замер, вдруг осознавая, что он прав.  
\- Баки. Я… В общем, я сейчас это скажу, а ты мне ответишь, и мы будем делать так, как ты скажешь - он с силой надавил на веки, стряхивая с лица усталость - мне нужно посмотреть твою руку. Я, кажется, понял, почему она стала хуже рекалиброваться и, когда понял это, связался с Шури, и вот вместе с ней мы выяснили одну неприятную штуку… Как бы ты отнесся к тому, чтобы я все тебе рассказал и потом, когда мы вместе с этим разберемся, мне надо будет посмотреть, как она работает сейчас. Думаю, в первый раз мне не нужно будет даже особо прикасаться, просто… - зачастил Питер, опять забывая дышать.  
Баки закрыл глаза, делая вдох будто за него, и снова посмотрел на парня. Улыбка стала серьёзнее, но искренности в ней не убавилось:  
\- Не части, Пит. Мы говорили об этом. Да, давай. - твердо сказал он, чуть подвигаясь к стене и освобождая место.  
\- Ты уверен?   
\- Да. Нам нужно это сделать. К тому же, я уже давно хотел попросить рассказать мне, чем все эти чертежи друг от друга отличаются.  
\- Запомни эту мысль! - крикнул Питер, убегая в комнату за всем необходимым.

\- Смотри, я сейчас расскажу все, что пока что успел предположить... - сказал он, кидая на пол возле пушистого прикроватного коврика три шарика голопроектора, которые тут же начали транслировать 3д модель протеза Баки, размеченную какими-то осями.  
\- Ты вроде говорил, что нужно на что-то посмотреть в самой руке? - глухо перебил Баки, переводя взгляд то на проекцию, то в широко открытые глаза юноши.  
Питер запнулся на полуслове и слегка потух.  
\- Ддаа. Только я не смогу этого сделать тут. К руке не нужно будет прикасаться, но мне нужно оборудование Тони для анализа и моделирования и это лучше сделать в лаборатории.  
Баки молчал - не смотря на толстый слой защитного равнодушия к обсуждению темы своего прошлого, которым он долго обзаводился, это всё же был первый раз, когда нужно было снова вернуться к теме экспериментов в тщательно выстроенном относительно стабильном теперешнем. И пускай его опыт в Ваканде показал другую, гуманную сторону научных взаимодействий, внутри всё равно неприятно дёргало.   
\- Если ты не хочешь лабораторию, я могу попробовать сделать это тут, я наверное смогу принести сюда необходимым минимум… Но это займет намного больше времени. - снова зачастил Питер, взволнованно глядя на него.  
Баки поднял левую руку, вращая проекцию вокруг одной из продольных осей:  
\- Я хочу с этим закончить.   
\- Ага. Завтра? Суббота и в Башне будет не так людно. - Питер кивнул, соглашаясь.   
\- Да. А пока, расскажи мне наконец, как это работает - он слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Карен, закажи временный пропуск для мистера Джеймса Барнса на завтра и послезавтра - произнес Питер, глядя Баки в глаза - и, начиная с этой минуты, классифицируй все происходящее под протоколом “Не те дроиды”.   
Да ты просто мастер скрытности, парень! - ехидно пробормотал Баки и Питер не смог сдержать смеха.

Дождавшись от ИИ подтверждения протокола защиты информации, юноша, не разрывая зрительного контакта, приблизил проекцию, пока плечевой сегмент не оказался на уровне их глаз.  
\- Значит, смотри…. - начал он, с головой ныряя в технические детали.


	26. 26

Ночью Питер снова проснулся от того, что Баки спал неспокойно.   
Когда парень, не дожидаясь пока дойдет до крика, вбежал в комнату, тот что-то жалобно стонал по-русски и снова был яростен в самозащите.   
Обхватывая Баки руками и ногами, он чувствовал, как наливаются кровью синяки на шее и рёбрах - это сойдёт к утру, конечно, но все же…   
Баки не просыпался. Дрожь волнами проходила по нему, то утихая, то заставляя вибрировать каждую мышцу в теле. В конце концов, вывернувшись, Питер сел, опираясь на спинку кровати, зафиксировал согнутые в локтях руки и обхватил ногами талию, зажимая Баки в своеобразном клинче. Он всем телом чувствовал его дыхание и, казалось, мог даже визуализировать, как натягиваются и расслабляются ленты эластичного наноматериала, использованного Шури вместо сухожилий для крепления протеза к позвоночнику. Вибраниум сквозь два слоя футболок - его и Баки - холодил плечо. В голове бродили мысли, о том, что тот ненавидит холод и как это жить, когда часть твоего тела металл сумасшедшей теплопроводности. Питер никак не мог представить, что нужно, чтобы согреть тело в месте соприкосновения с протезом, чтобы согреться полностью и не носить в себе это ощущение больше никогда.  
Зачем-то он представлял холод. Тот заползал с левой стороны тела, у холода были длинные узкие зубы и пластичное безногое тело, он кольцами обвивал Питера. Парень просил Карен включить подогрев костюма, и микротрубки справлялись, отпугивая змея. А потом он, подняв глаза, видел перед собой огромную равнину, точно зная, что это Сибирь, бескрайняя и холодная, и что нужно обязательно дойти до башни Мстителей, возвышающейся на самой границе видимости. И шёл.

Разбудило его солнце, беспощадно светившее в лицо, хотя шторы он вечером точно закрывал.  
Видимо, он так и остался ночью в комнате Баки.  
Питер поморщился, чувствуя себя уставшим и разбитым. Синяки все еще болели и чесались, заживая, голова раскалывалась и хотелось поглубже зарыться в покрывало. Часы не зудели назойливым будильником - значит, сегодня выходной и можно вот так лежать до вечера.   
В не-своей комнате.  
Ситуация немного сбивала его с толку.   
С одной стороны, всё вроде как было проговорено. Баки точно скажет, если его перестанет устраивать факт, что за сокращённую версию кошмаров приходится платить периодическим пробуждением рядом с подростком, которого пару месяцев назад ещё и духом не было в самостоятельной холостяцко-суперсолдатской жизни. И, кажется, ему в принципе нормально.   
С другой стороны - неловкость царапала где-то в затылке. Последний раз Питер спал с кем-то рядом лишь в глубоком детстве. Кажется, это была мама.... Хотя воспоминания о ней были подернуты дымкой невозможности.  
Сейчас же ситуация ощущалась ирреальной, хоть и была обёрнута в тёплое ощущение возможности помочь, сделав что-то посильное и важное здесь и сейчас...  
Реагируя на изменение сердечного ритма, Карен прислала накопившиеся за ночь сообщения.   
Все два.  
В первом Нед сообщал о прекрасно прошедшей студенческой вечеринке и своем намерении и впредь участвовать в чем-то подобном.  
Вторым Пятница извещала о готовности гостевого пропуска для Джеймса Барнса на сегодня и завтра. Видимо, подъем таки неизбежен.   
Он застонал и спустил с кровати ноги. Может саботировать процесс? Вон Баки тоже спал плохо, ну и кошмары же. Тем более, со всей его нелюбовью к исследованиям…Возможно, ехать сегодня в лабораторию не такая уж хорошая идея?   
В комнату потянуло свежесваренным кофе и Питер заставил себя встать.   
Ладно,будет видно по ситуации.

Баки, явно в хорошем настроении, что-то бормотал под нос, увлечённо готовя завтрак. От него так и веяло свежестью и собранностью, а валяющиеся неподалеку кроссовки свидетельствовали, что он еще и побегать успел. Отполированные пластины поверхности руки бликовали в ярком солнечном свете и Питер против воли засмотрелся.   
\- Утро, парень - улыбнулся ему Баки, отправляя чашку с кофе по барной стойке. Та остановилась в паре сантиметров от края столешницы, не расплескав и капли напитка. Кажется, это становилось его традицией говорить спасибо. Питер кивнул:  
\- Привет - он зевнул, потягиваясь и ероша волосы.   
Может всё же завалиться на диван, нежась в теплых лучах солнца, и доспать так хотя бы еще пару часиков?..  
\- Ну что, на сегодня у нас большие планы? - кажется Баки настроился всерьёз - Пятница прислала сообщение, что создала для меня пропуск в башню Старка. И когда ты только успел его заказать?   
\- Хорошо иметь ассистентов, которым не нужен сон - повёл плечом Питер.   
\- В общем…. Я пробежал достаточно большое расстояние и достаточно устал для уверенности, что не словлю приступ паники при входе в лабораторию - он поджал губы и сощурившись чуть виновато закончил - поэтому ты в безопасности.  
Кажется, диван и солнце не вариант.   
Питер отхлебнул кофе и потянулся, настраиваясь на новый день.

Собирались неторопливо, наслаждаясь спокойствием, и, когда и правда вышли, вдруг оказалось уже за полдень.   
Питер думал добираться как раньше, самостоятельно по крышам - метро он все еще опасался - но Баки просто подтолкнул его в сторону гаража, где стоял, поблескивал хромированными боками, его чёрный харлей. Это было более логичным выбором, пускай ехать было сравнительно недалеко.  
Питер, никогда раньше не сидевший на байке, рассматривал мотоцикл, ожидая правил, определяющих взаимодействие с хозяином.  
\- Не ставь ноги на выхлопную трубу - расплавятся кеды, при поворотах наклоняйся вместе со мной в одну сторону, и не говори в дороге - я вряд ли тебя услышу.  
Баки кинул в Питера тяжелый шлем. Второго шлема у него не было, поэтому он выудил из седельной сумки тактическую маску и натянул её на голову.  
\- Захочешь что-то сказать - постучи по плечу, чтоб я остановился, либо жди пока приедем. И да - держись крепко. Комментарии будут?  
\- Да. Один момент. Мы ведь можем заехать со стороны 57-ой? - Питер с самым независимым видом занял пассажирское сидение.   
\- Зачем? - нахмурился мужчина - Это ж нехилый крюк.  
\- Ну…- парень чуть скривился, избегая прямого контакта глаз, но при этом искоса наблюдая за Баки из-под ресниц - За прошедший год перед главным входом разбили новый мемориал и, эм, статуя мистера Старка там выглядит слегка…. подавляющей… Подавляющей и безвкусной - закончил он тихо.  
Баки кивнул и сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу, затем одним слитным и пугающе-изящным движением запрыгнул на седло перед ним.  
\- Или ты просто не хочешь вспоминать всё снова, да - ещё тише пробормотал он в ответ.

Улицы этого города никогда не пустовали, поэтому Баки вел байк, искусно лавируя среди тянущихся по своим субботним делам машин, с точностью хирурга рассчитывая расстояния и траектории. Ощущал Питера за спиной будто продолжение собственного тела. Тонкий и легкий, он прижимался к спине, оплетая руками будто….будто паук. Легко следовал за каждым движением, абсолютно естественным образом синхронно ложась в повороты и держа голову достаточно далеко от затылка водителя.   
Всё это было…приятно.   
Баки усмехнулся про себя, размышляя, что был бы не прочь к такому и привыкнуть. Они в любом случае ещё не раз поедут в лаборатории Старка.  
Можно было бы даже купить второй шлем на всякий случай.   
Надо спросить парня, какие цвета он предпочитает. Но выбрать все равно черный.

Всего несколько месяцев назад он и не думал, что сможет пережить прикосновения без крайней на то необходимости. Все, кто имел право на это были слишком далеко или мертвы. А сейчас - ты только посмотри - объект, между прочим, наивысшего уровня опасности, местами превосходящий его по силе, гибкости и, вероятно, скорости реакции, абсолютно бесконтрольно находится за его спиной, расположив руки непозволительно близко к критически-важным для жизни органам…   
На светофоре загорелся зеленый свет и Баки нажал на стартер, оставляя эти мысли позади.

Даже в выходной день парковка Башни не пустовала. То тут то там стояли машины сотрудников, кто-то приехал на велосипедах, оставленных здесь же. Всё как всегда, впрочем.  
Не успел еще мотоцикл полностью остановиться, а Питер уже бежал куда-то в недра парковки, повесив шлем на сгиб локтя. Будто всю жизнь на мотоциклах ездил - ворчливо подумал Баки и поспешил за ним.

Лифт, обнаружился за абсолютно неочевидным поворотом коридора вдалеке от тех, что использовали другие сотрудники.   
\- Добрый день, Питер. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Барнс - донеслось откуда-то сверху, как только они вошли в лифт - меня зовут Пятница и я искусственный интеллект, управляющий этим зданием. На протяжении вашего пребывания здесь буду рада помогать вам, мистер Барнс.  
\- Наслышан - проворчал тот - зови меня пожалуйста Баки.  
\- Хорошо. Вероятно, вы уже знакомы с Карен, которая заботится о вашем жилище - продолжила Пятница. Во время, когда Питер находится в Башне, мы с ней делим систему оповещения, поэтому вы сможете слышать нас обеих.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Барнс - донесся из тех же динамиков женский голос помладше.  
\- Заботится о нашем жилище? - брови Баки практически потерялись в волосах - Питер, кто заботится о нашем жилище?!  
\- Оооооо… Эмммм…- парень замешкался.  
\- Мистер Барнс - ответила за него Карен - в вашей квартире установлена система умного дома, не используемая до тех пор, пока вы не начали жить с Питером. Умный дом ограничен датчиками поломки сантехники и приборов, возможностью автоматически включать освещение и контролировать температуру. Он не оборудован никакими записывающими устройствами или передатчиками. Более того, в случае инсталляции дополнительного оборудования система оповещает владельца. Ввиду того, что вы не использовали интерфейс контроля, Питер позволил мне подключиться. На данный момент моей основной функцией является выключение света, когда он уже лег в постель и не хочет вставать к выключателю - ему показалось, или она фыркнула? - также я контролирую температуру в помещении для поддержания комфортных для вас условий.  
Баки пристально смотрел на юношу. Тот тщательно избегал ответного взгляда, с интересом рассматривая то собственные кеды, то пейзаж, открывающийся через прозрачную стену лифта.  
\- Карен, - через несколько минут произнес Баки - оповещай меня, если дому будет требоваться обслуживание. Ты ведь можешь подключиться к моему телефону?  
\- Напрямую нет - быстро вставил Питер, наконец-то поднимая на него взгляд - но, если ты разрешишь, я все сделаю. Там надо будет установить новый протокол и поставить приложение…. Так мы сможем всегда быть на связи. Но ты всегда сможешь все отключить. - закончил он слегка неловко и снова замолчал.   
\- Питер, я вывожу оборудование из гибернации и к вашему прибытию все будет готово - отчиталась Пятница.  
\- Спасибо. Ты помнишь, протокол "Не те дроиды". И запускай сразу программу для "Маленькой разбойницы".  
Баки только поднял брови и потёр переносицу, всем своим видом излучая осуждение и, возможно, совсем немного ехидства. Кажется, у всех тут были проблемы с выбором названий протоколов. Большие проблемы.

Баки не любил лаборатории.   
Исходя из его опыта, это всегда были помещения с затхлым воздухом, в котором витает запах дезинфектора и, едва уловимый, тления. Заставленные столами, заваленные непонятным хламом, подвальные комнаты со слишком ярким светом и слишком суетящимися людьми.   
Исходя из этих критериев, место, куда он попал сейчас лабораторией не было. Огромное пространство, разделенное только стеклянными перегородками и несколькими несущими конструкциями, окна во всю стену, предлагающие не только наслаждаться видом города с высоты - куда большей высоты, чем крыша его дома - но и позволяющие иметь полный обзор для контроля потенциальных опасностей. Чистый приятный воздух с едва ощутимым, явно привычным тут ароматом кофе.   
Хотя, судя по огромному количеству непонятного хлама, валяющегося на всех горизонтальных поверхностях и полу - да, это определенно была лаборатория. 

\- Смотри. Вон там у мистера Старка была жилая зона. Там есть диван, панель, с которой можно запустить фильмы - Питер шёл вперед, размахивая руками, показывая свои владения.   
Баки с удивлением отметил, что здесь в парне что-то будто изменилось - осанка, и так практически идеальная, стала лучше: спина распрямилась, ушла скованность и неловкость в движениях. Питер не натыкался на объекты в пространстве, не замирал в нерешительности перед мебелью, будто размышляя, с какой стороны ее лучше обойти. Только тут, в лаборатории, он двигался с легкостью и изяществом, излучая уверенность, будто наконец попав в естественную среду обитания.  
\- Карен, сделай, пожалуйста, кофе. Мне и Баки - Питер с улыбкой смотрел ему в глаза…   
И в лаборатории был кто-то еще.   
Из глубины лаборатории раздавались два мужских голоса, но Баки был готов поклясться, что в помещении никого не было, когда они входили.  
Он рефлекторно прижался к ближайшей стене, едва уловимым движением доставая и снимая с предохранителя Глок. Питер стоял слишком далеко, чтобы иметь возможность его эффективно спрятать, поэтому мужчина просто не спускал с того взгляд, бесшумно крадясь к источнику звука. Он быстро оглядел пространство, выбирая наиболее удобные для стрельбы точки и пытаясь идентифицировать противников... Судя по всему, голоса принадлежали Вижену и младшему Старку, и пусть они звучали немного не так, как их помнил Баки - но это были точно они.  
Баки недоуменно моргнул.  
\- Баки, что?... - начал было Питер, выставляя руки вперёд и осторожно, на согнутых ногах, подходя к нему - оооооо, нет-нет-нет, не надо оружия, тут никого нету. Это записи мистера Старка и Джарвиса. Я…. Я слушаю их, когда нахожусь в лаборатории.  
Баки экономными движениями осматривал периметр, готовый в любой момент толкнуть парня за спину.  
Питер наконец преодолел расстояние между ними и дуло пистолета уперлось в грудь. Баки моргнул снова и согнул руки, убирая оружие, которое Питер уже потянулся было забрать.  
\- Старк?.. - протянул он, нахмурившись и задумчиво глядя на парня.  
\- Эээ, да. Я слушаю записи, сделанные Джарвисом в лаборатории. Не все, только те, что связаны с конструкторской работой. И в полуторном ускорении - тот пожал плечами и смущённо улыбнулся, чтоб снять напряжение - скоро дойду до внедрения голозаписей и тогда буду заодно и смотреть.

Для надёжности завершив осмотр помещения, Баки вернулся и моментально перейдя в более знакомый Питеру спокойный режим, расслабленно упал на ближайший стул. Достал планшет , заложил ноги на стол и загрузил книгу:  
\- Дашь знать, когда я понадоблюсь. И, по-моему, записи Старка это чересчур, парень - хохотнул он, на свою реакцию.   
На фоне едва слышно бубнил голос Тони, надиктовывающий технические характеристики какого-то энергетического ядра. Питер, не поднимая головы от микросхемы, бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но промолчал.  
Молчание прервал робот, привезший им кофе.   
Баки варил лучше.

\- Итак - Питер скрутил какой-то проводок и поднял, наконец, голову, встретившись с ним взглядом - у меня все готово. Смотри. Сегодня нужно будет сделать МРТ и КТ. Начнем мы с компьютерной томографии, чтобы посмотреть, изменилась ли структура креплений протеза к костям. Это вот тот аппарат - парень махнул рукой на неширокий коридор с белыми стенами - тебе нужно будет просто постоять так, как будет показывать проекция. Это будет самая простая часть. Но придется делать несколько снимков, в динамике, поэтому займет какое-то время. А дальше… надо сделать МРТ, он работает на основе ядерно-магнитного резонанса, а твое тело металл более чем на 40%. Но вот именно для т…. Для таких случаев, как у тебя Тони модифицировал протокол. Поэтому сначала на основе КТ я поменяю характеристики прибора, а потом тебе нужно будет посидеть воооот там, - взмах в другую сторону, на светящийся изнутри шар с двумя огромными головками, присоединенными под углом около 30%, почти как в молекуле воды, - но, наверное, довольно долго. Тони уменьшил мощность магнита, поэтому увеличилось время экспозиции. Могу включить тебе мультики - со бросил он на него хитрый взгляд.  
Баки усмехнулся.  
Размещаясь соответственно проекции, он увидел на стене был изображение младенца в подгузнике, с железной рукой и звездой на плече - Старк был в своём стиле до мелочей.   
Интересно, знает ли о рисунке Питер?

Диагностика и правда заняла прилично времени. Благодаря необычному формату приборов, от напряжения из-за замкнутых пространств удавалось отвлечься, да и Пятница оказалась приятной собеседницей.   
Часа через два после окончания КТ Питер попросил его войти в полупрозрачный шар, где он и провел следующие три часа, иногда чуть меняя позу, что неизменно сопровождалось возмущенными возгласами снаружи.  
\- Я слышал, снайперы могут провести более трёх суток без движения, знаешь ли!  
\- Ох доиграешься, парень - хмыкал Баки, снова занимая нужную позу.

Когда диагностика, наконец, был закончена и он вышел, Питер носился по комнате вокруг двух проекций. Одна из них была уже знакомой со вчерашнего вечера, а другая - свежесозданной.   
Второе изображение вспыхивало искорками в нескольких местах, вероятно обозначая проблемные места.   
Солнце за окном медленно садилось, отражаясь от стекла небоскребов и рассеивая по городу причудливые солнечные зайчики. По лицу парня пробегали отблески проекций, меняя цвет его глаз, делая их похожими на воду океана. Казалось, он не мог и на секунду остановиться - каждое движение будто высвобождало запертую внутри энергию.   
В воздухе насыщенно пахло кофе, на столешнице рядом стояли четыре пустые чашки.   
\- Привет, - Питер, не отводя глаз от проекций, повернулся в его сторону и немного неловко улыбнулся, - все стало намного яснее, хотя реальность - ты не поверишь - довольно сильно отличается от чертежей Шури. Вот, держи свою чашку, я расскажу, что получилось выяснить. Сейчас дорендерится модель и я попрошу тебя снова ещё побыть в МРТ, но уже не так долго. Нужно будет перебирать поочередно мелкие и крупные предметы, чтобы увидеть, как возбуждаются нервные окончания. И совсем потом, уже в следующий раз, сделаем сканирования под явными воздействиями на нервную систему.

Глаза парня лихорадочно горели - Баки не был уверен, чего в этом взгляде больше, энтузиазма или кофеина. Он прошелся по лаборатории, разминая ноги, наведался в уборную. Старк в записи все так же бубнил с потолка. Ниши, явно предназначенные для костюмов Железного Человека, по большей мере пустовали - костюмы он заметил в одной или двух, но те были явно не в рабочем состоянии. Ближе к центру этажа привлекала внимание прозрачная канистра с роящимися наночастицами - костюм Питера. Такой же явно был у них дома - что ж, значит у парня их минимум два.  
\- ...и вот тут, при движении, кажется, как-то странно ограничивается проходимость нервных импульсов... - где-то на расстоянии размышлял вслух Питер - Баки?...   
Оказывается, задумавшись, он успел уйти достаточно далеко от своих пыточных аппаратов.   
Баки повернул обратно и пошёл на голос парня.

Еще два часа спустя, можно было наконец покинуть слегка гудящий сканер. Баки растирал уставшую от смены поз шею, вращал плечами, разминая их. Паренек нервно барабанил пальцами по столешнице, волосы, в процессе раздумий, были взлохмачены и напоминали сейчас воронье гнездо.   
Окинув взглядом разбросанные по полу распечатки, подрагивающие знаками вопросов голограммы, несколько новых чашек в неожиданных местах, Баки автоматически, хотя динамики явно были везде, посмотрел вверх на потолок:  
\- Карен, который час?  
\- Начало одиннадцатого, Баки - донесся приятный голос.  
Он потер руки, и намеренно задорно улыбнулся:  
\- Прекрасно! Как раз самое время для ужина… Знаю я тут одно прекрасное место!  
Питер непонимающе посмотрел на него:  
\- Ну… Мне нужно ещё поработать. Но ты, конечно, можешь идти. Я, вроде, закончил уже с диагностикой… - кажется, привычки Старка работать переходили в наследство вместе с лабораторией.  
\- Так, Питер, - Баки начал мягко, но смотрел пристально - мы никуда не торопимся. Ты сможешь доделать это завтра. Или лучше - в понедельник. Мы с моей рукой никуда не денемся, я обещаю. А вот вкусная еда - может.   
\- Как ты не понимаешь, - Питер помотал головой и зарылся обеими руками в волосы - мне нужно это сделать! - Он резко встал. - Я уже почти четыре месяца здесь и до сих пор никак не сдвинусь с места, не могу тронуть ни один проект... Слушаю мистера Старка, потому что боюсь опять что-то пропустить и опять облажаться, как с Эдит. Ты думаешь, Мистерио виноват во всех этих разрушениях, в смертях в Лондоне? Да черта с два! Он просто обиженный на жизнь неудачник, но это я, я вложил в его руки оружие, вложил просто потому, что не нашел времени и желания послушать мануал, который предлагал мистер Старк!

Парень мерял шагами комнату, постепенно заводясь всё больше и тяжело дыша. Ремешок часов выпал из крепления и теперь смешно болтался вокруг запястья - он стянул часы с руки и отбросил на стол, отвёл глаза:  
\- С самого начала я пообещал себе сначала разобраться во всем, что оставил Тони, и лишь потом что-то делать, чтобы не сломать…. Чтобы опять не напортачить, понимаешь? И я только читаю вот уже который месяц. Читаю и слушаю, окружённый всем этим оборудованием мечты. Да я даже МРТ сегодня второй раз в жизни включил, хотя знаю его до винтика! - Слова лились из него сплошным нервным потоком. - У меня скоро голова взорвется от всех этих знаний, меня тошнить будет техническими характеристиками! Раньше я собирал компьютеры из всякого хлама, который находил на мусорке - и его не жалко было сломать, всегда можно было пойти на другую помойку. А здесь, у мистера Старка… да почти все приборы здесь не имеют аналогов, и если я хоть что-то сломаю, то уже не смогу починить. И никто не сможет починить, понимаешь? 

Он начинал задыхаться, забывая вдыхать между фразами.   
Замер на полушаге, бросил затравленный взгляд на Баки и, будто упал прямо где стоял - сел, скрестив ноги, свесив голову между плечей.  
\- Понимаешь, твоя рука….твой протез это то, что я понимаю, что я не боюсь сломать потому что наконец хоть в чём-то уверен. Я изучил её до миллиметра. Это что-то реальное, что я могу сделать сам и прямо сейчас. Я вижу, как она работает. Кажется, я даже сам ее чувствую! Могу нарисовать каждое твое сухожилие в движении. Это не всепланетная система защитных спутников и не терраваттные аккумуляторы для цунами… Баки…. Я так боюсь…Я так чертовски боюсь…Я не подхожу для этой лаборатории, для этой работы. Понимаю, как все это работает, но я боюсь, что, едва включу сборочную линию, все пойдет прахом. Что ошибусь в чертежах и детали не сойдутся. Что неправильно посчитаю ёмкость аккумулятора и все здесь взлетит на воздух. Даже дурацкий 3-д принтер, которым мы даже в школе пользуемся, включить не могу! - он опять вскочил, не в силах усидеть на месте.  
И врезался в Баки, выросшего у него на пути.

\- Ты не знаешь, где тут можно купить шлем?  
\- Что? - непонимающе поднял на него голову Питер, внезапная смена темы выдернула его из клубка эмоций - Что? Како..  
\- Ну, шлем. Для мотоцикла.Знаешь, по законам штата Нью-Йорк на мотоцикле нельзя ездить без шлема. Даже если ты суперсолдат и спаситель мира. - пожал плечами Баки.  
\- Э… Что? Ну… Сейчас все магазины закрыты уже, наверное... - он рассеянно помотал головой, пытаясь понять чего от него хотят.  
\- Черт, - деланно расстроился Баки, с лёгкой улыбкой наклоняя голову, - неужели нету никакого выхода? Только нарушать закон?  
\- Ну …. эээ… Шлем можно сделать, наверное. Тут есть… Можно на 3Д принтере, как костюм Человека-Паука, - чуть заторможено проговорил Питер - схемы думаю есть в базе данных, кевлар где-то тут тоже был. Выйдет даже крепче магазинных. И амортизация у него...  
\- Отличный план! - Баки показал большой палец, высоко поднимая брови.   
Он, не меняя позы, пристально и выжидающе смотрел на Питера.  
\- О… Э…. Хорошо, - тот растерянно нахмурился, слегка исподлобья глядя на Баки и доставая телефон. - Карен, ты не могла бы?..  
\- Необходимый размер уже скачан. Размер твоей головы был в базе данных - тут же с готовностью отозвалась ИИ.  
\- Моей? - ещё больше удивился Питер.  
\- Я исходила из предположения, что мистер Барнс продолжит использовать принадлежащий ему шлем, который он любезно одолжил тебе на время поездки - в голосе Карен совсем не слышалось ехидства.  
\- Покажи мне… Хорошо… Сейчас - бормотал Питер, быстро внося коррективы в конструкцию. Он точно знал, что места для ушей ему требуется побольше, стекло бы лучше затемнить и добавить поляризацию. Пальцы замерли над голограммой, парень глянул ещё раз основные моменты и, сделав глубокий вздох, запустил схему в печать.

Прибор на другом конце лаборатории ожил, едва слышно шелестя сервоприводами печатающих головок.  
Баки стоял у парня за спиной, сложив руки на груди.  
Оба тихо и завороженно наблюдали, как из-под головок прибора появляется новое изделие.

\- Итак. Кажется, 3Д принтер побежден. Уверен, остальное покорится ненамного сложнее - с мягкой улыбкой в голосе произнес он, мягко обнимая плечи юноши.  
Питер обернулся, глядя на него долгим нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- А теперь собирайся. Время ужина. Я говорил, что знаю за углом забегаловку, где все официантки будут нам рады? - опять натянул залихватскую улыбку Баки, стараясь развеять напряжение - Особенно тебе - он подмигнул. - Прекрасное место, чтобы разбавить весь тот кофе, что ты выпил за сегодня, вкусной едой.  
\- Баки… - с какой-то беспомощной горечью выдохнул Питер, глядя на почти заполненную шкалу процесса печати.  
\- Завтра - решительно отмахнулся тот, завороженно наблюдая за появлением шлема за прозрачными стенками 3-д принтера.

Они вернулись домой после плотного и действительно вкусного ужина прилично заполночь.   
Становясь в душе под горячие струи воды, Питер набирался смелости, чтобы извиниться за сегодняшнюю сцену, но, когда заглянул в спальню Баки, тот уже глубоко спал, а возле кровати стояли два пустых шейкера из-под транквилизаторов.


	27. 27

Баки ожидал, что Питер сбежит ещё ни свет ни заря, но, когда он встал, паренёк был в душе и даже напевал себе под нос: едва уловимое полумузыкальное мычание доносилось из-за неплотно закрытой двери.  
Сейчас Баки ломало.   
Зная свои триггеры, он вчера решил не рисковать и с разгону принял двойную дозу транков: парнишке явно надо было выспаться. За это с утра пришла расплата. Тошнота накатывала, затягивая в глубину, от чего всё тело ломило. Окружающий воздух был вязок, как сироп.   
В голове поселилась звенящая пустота, на языке горечь. Баки, мрачно наливая себе кофе, смиренно надеялся просто пережить этот день - его бесило буквально все, начиная от подозрительно громко работающей кофеварки - в доме живет гребаный технический гений, который не может починить даже кофеварку - и заканчивая явно избыточным количеством кнопок на пульте.   
Преодолевая пробиравшую дрожь, бросил взгляд на холодильник, но мысль о еде казалась кощунственной.   
Он ненавидел это время. Ненавидел гудки автомобилей за окном, ненавидел воздух, даже на высоких этажах воняющий выхлопными газами. До дрожи в коленях его раздражали все эти, модные сейчас, гладкие поверхности, четкие линии, прямые углы, которые не оставляют места для мыслей и души, для скуки и уединения.  
Ох, да ещё и искусственные интеллекты наблюдающие за каждым твоим шагом!  
Со размаху он уронил себя на диван, массируя виски и надеясь успокоиться.   
Не хватало ещё Питеру увидеть его в таком состоянии.

\- О, Баки, привет! - тот вытирал голову и выглядел довольным жизнью и собой. - Я подумал, что лучше останусь тут сегодня, хорошо? Хочу поработать, но, кажется, места в моей комнате для всех голограмм не хватит, а гостиная - самая большая комната… можно я расположусь тут? Телевизор мне мешать не будет и я тут тихонько.  
Баки глубоко вздохнул и внутренне застонал, с силой вжимаясь в диван. Прекрасно. Этот щенок ретривера остался именно в тот день, когда хочется разорвать любого за один неправильный взгляд.  
Впрочем, чтобы кого-то разорвать, нужно иметь силы, а он чувствовал себя так, будто поход в душ был неимоверным подвигом. Чёртовы транки и чертов отходняк.  
На скулах перекатывались желваки.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и, лишь собрав в кучу весь дипломатический опыт, изобразил одну из своих самых спокойных улыбок:  
\- Конечно, парень. Располагайся.

Питер недоуменно смотрел вслед Баки, рванувшему дверь в одну из в дальних комнат.

Нужно было что-то делать, сбросить напряжение. С мрачной решимостью Баки достал из оружейного шкафа ремень, закрепил на нем несколько утяжелителей и подпрыгнул, хватаясь за турник, привычно скрещивая лодыжки.   
Подтянувшись несколько раз на обеих руках, перенес вес на правую, лишь слегка удерживая равновесие левой, и набрал свой привычный темп.  
Оказалось, не угадал.   
После второй сотни подтягиваний замутило так, что едва успел в ванну, бионической рукой на ходу срывая ремень с утяжелителями и только чудом вписываясь в дверные проемы.   
Выворачивая в болезненном спазме, его долго рвало. 

Баки обессиленно опёрся о раковину, сидя на бортике ванны, чтобы кое-как почистить зубы. Раздражение, плескавшееся в нём утром, оставило после себя лишь отчаянную слабость, призрачную дрожь внутри и опустошение.   
Он вышел в гостиную и устало опёрся, касаясь затылком, о прохладную стену, обещая себе больше так не делать совсем и - сегодня - не двигаться.   
Нужно только в душ.

\- Тааак… ну оно, конечно, фигня какая-то, если это множество отнести к вот этому. Но если поставить условие равенства зависимых переменных, то получим…. То получим рекурсию, блин, ты ж смотри какие матрицы куда относишь! - Баки с тихим стоном повернул голову в сторону Питера.   
Тот вел диалог с самим собой, сидя, скрестив ноги на столе, в мерцающем свете голограмм. Сейчас, при свете дня, зрелище потеряло львиную долю сказочности и теперь это был в большей мере увлеченный подросток, напряжённо вглядывающегося в вереницу математических символов, неосознанно чертящего схемы на тачпаде планшета.   
Но это не делало происходящее менее завораживающим.   
Он чуть прикрыл глаза, и успокаиваясь, выравнивал дыхание, наблюдая за парнем.

\- Вот надо было слушать Неда на созвоне, а не пыриться в тикток... Отклик блуждающих нейронов относится сразу к нескольким кластерам, вместо одного…  
Баки никогда не понимал науку. Точнее, ему всегда нравилось смотреть на достижения высоких технологий, начиная от летающих машин Старка в начале ХХ века до силового щита над Вакандой и дуговых реакторов, производящих чистую энергию. Ему всегда казалось, что все это придумывают какие-то другие люди, одетые в белые халаты, разговаривающие на заумном языке.   
Он никогда не задумывался, ходят ли те люди в душ, едят хотдоги или салаты, пьют ли десяток чашек кофе, хорошо ли спят по ночам. Всегда казалось, что те, кто придумывает всё это - почти боги, не заботящиеся о мелочах. Не нуждающиеся в них.  
Сидящий на журнальном столике Питер нагнулся, достал с пола чашку и прихлебнул кофе.  
А вот поди ж ты. Кофе они всё же пьют.  
И однажды кому-то придется сказать этому юному Меркурию о вреде кофеина во второй половине дня.

Телефон на столе едва слышно завибрировал и на одной из голограмм отобразилась картинка с людьми, вооруженными средневековым оружием и следующую - котят, одетых в такие же доспехи.   
Это было от ЭмДжей. Питер прыснул, ткнул в голограмму, пролистал вниз, просмотривая ещё с десяток подобных картинок. Схватил телефон и застрочил сообщение в ответ.  
"Оооо, Пит, смотри что я нашла!" - на экране появился котенок в красно-золотой броне.  
Телефон легонько вздрогнул снова: рыжий котенок, обтянутый черным кожаным костюмом.  
Ещё раз: белый пушистый котенок - и рядом с ним огромный снежный барс, с выкрашенной в зелёный шерстью.  
Картинки шли одна за одной: котенок с торчащей в стороны шерстью, между волосками которой пробегали разряды молний. Котенок с очень серьезной мордочкой и щитом, закреплённым на холке.

Так. Баки прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что будет дальше.  
На голограмме высветился грустный черный котенок, облизывающий стальную лапку.  
Ладно.   
Ладно.  
Ну и черт с ним.  
Отходняки от транквилизаторов - это не так уж и страшно. Ему приходилось переживать вещи и похуже. В конце концов, слабость и головная боль - это не то, с чем нельзя справиться.

Баки сел прямо на пол, тяжело привалившись к стене и со всей неизбежностью осознал, что готов вытерпеть намного, намного больше неудобств, только бы иметь возможность смотреть в светящиеся энтузиазмом глаза Питера и быть молчаливым наблюдателем появления рукотворного чуда… чудес - поправил он себя.   
Он, Баки, постарается, чтобы Пит не останавливался лишь на починке протезов для суперсолдат. В конце концов, даже в ЩИТе признавали, что бывшему сержанту нет равных в логистике и умении управляться с увлечёнными мечтателями.


	28. Chapter 28

Баки стоял у плиты, задумчиво помешивая соус. Его увлечение вкусами зашло достаточно далеко для того, чтобы пытаться готовить самому. Сейчас он пытался не испортить соус для приготовленной Валентиной буженины, старательно отмеряя ингредиенты с точностью до третьего знака после запятой.

Питер ввалился в квартиру, и, буркнув что-то похожее на "смертельно устал, буду спать" прошлепал к себе в комнату даже без душа.   
Баки поморщился.  
С прошлых выходных тот, кажется, словил вдохновение за хвост: он заваливался домой поздно, освещая глазами квартиру, туманно обещал, что теперь рука будет самой лучшей, что он сможет помочь и другим, пережившим ампутацию и что-то ещё.   
Откровенно говоря, Баки куда больше радовал рассказ о запущенной сборочной линии и об успешной починке манипулятора у Дубины. Это означало, что образ Старка наконец стал превращаться обратно из довлеющего призрачного судьи, осудительно рассматривающего под микроскопом каждое решение в самого себя, настоящего, каким бы его не видел Питер.   
Это был первый шаг и, значит, парень сможет двигаться дальше.

Мужчина мелко нарезал чеснок, держа зубчики протезом - на металле не остаётся запаха. Тщательно подавил зерна дижонской горчицы и уже заканчивал натирать пармезан, когда из-за спины донеслось покашливание.  
-Баки?  
Он обернулся, слизывая крошки пармезана с лезвия ножа. Питер, стоял, потирая шею, немного напоминая всклокоченную сову:  
\- Эм… Помнишь, когда я ночевал у тебя первую ночь, ты дал мне какие-то лекарства? Ты говорил, что они не запрещённые и любое я смогу купить в аптеке?   
Баки заинтересованно поднял бровь, приглашая продолжать.  
\- Совсем не могу уснуть - парень с силой растер лицо, снова запутал руки в волосах, - я чувствую, что хочу спать и никак не могу. И всю прошлую ночь в потолок смотрел... Ты не мог бы дать мне ещё тех таблеток? Или скажи название и я куплю сам….  
\- Хм... - мужчина раздумывал, помешивая варево в сотейнике - Не можешь уснуть? А знаешь что - он очистил лопатку о стальной край кастрюльки, стряхивая излишки соуса, и задумчиво провёл ею по нижней губе - давай мы попробуем кое-что другое. Но надо чуть подождать, пока я закончу - он многозначительно стрельнул глазами. - Попробуй, всего ли тут хватает. Ну, кроме мяса, я имею ввиду, - и протянул лопатку.

Следующие несколько минут Питер сидел, положив руки на барную стойку и пытался сфокусировать взгляд на предметах на разном расстоянии. Получалось увлекательно.  
Баки невозмутимо заканчивал помешивать соус, свреяясь с кухонным таймером:   
\- Это мой первый соус в жизни и, кажется, мне нравится готовить еду. Есть что-то невероятное в процессе создания нового вкуса из так непохожих исходников. Поэзия. Синергия. Идем, - кивнул в сторону дивана, - садись на пол.  
Он вытер руки кухонным полотенцем и сам легко перемахнул через спинку стоящей посреди комнаты чёрной махины, на которой они то вместе, то по очереди проводили кучу времени. Усевшись ближе к краю, махнул рукой, приглашая Питера сесть на пол, оперевшись о край дивана, между своих разведенных ног. 

Он начал массаж с лёгких прикосновений и постепенно увеличивая силу. Растирал напряжённые мышцы трапеции, прослеживал большими пальцами околопозвоночные на шее. Чувствовал, как зажатый изначально Питер потихоньку расслабляется, будто пластилин размягчаясь под его руками…

\- Знаешь, говорят, что массаж это первый способ снять стресс, и я даже склонен согласиться, - в какой-то момент легкомысленным тоном разбил тишину Баки. - В следующий раз предложу тебе снять футболку и возьмём масла, будет ещё получше.  
Питер согласно кивнул, в наслаждении прикрывая глаза.   
Свесив голову вниз, он положил локти на согнутые колени, опёрся, перенося на них вес тела. Напряжение оставляло его, голова стремительно тяжелела.  
\- Я что хотел спросить - продолжил Баки - ты всегда так поздно ложишься?  
Питер отрицательно качнул головой. Свешивающиеся на лоб кудряшки забавно качнулись.  
\- Хмм… Знаешь, если я чему и научился за сотню лет, так это тому, что сон это полезно, - хмыкнул, - в частности, регулярный сон ночью в своей постели.   
Он переместил обе руки на левое плечо, глубоко проминая дельту, прослеживая связки.  
\- Ты сильный, ты мог бы выжить и в пустыне и в тундре. Но, Пит, то что ты с собой делаешь просто бесчеловечно. И ведь нету же ни малейшей необходимости работать на износ сейчас. Если хочешь быть готовым ещё раз защитить Землю, стоит лучше о себе заботиться… Боже, я звучу как моя мама!  
Питер откинув голову назад, с мягкой улыбкой словил осоловевшими от усталости глазами взгляд Баки:  
\- Можно я буду приходить за этим к тебе? Кажется, у меня самого в этим не очень, - невнятно пробормотал он.  
Баки осекся на полуслове. Замер. Потом аккуратно переместил руки на другую дельту, костяшками растирая связки спины и Питер, повинуясь его движению, опять свесил голову между коленями.   
\- … так вот о чем я, - пару мгновений висела тишина. - Спать надо ночью, в одно и то же время. А, чтобы хорошо спать, нужно пить много жидкости. И уж точно не пить столько кофе. Парень, ты видел сколько кофе пьешь?! Я вообще удивлен, что ты можешь лечь. Ты там как, меня слушаешь?  
Юноша что-то невнятно промычал, перекатывая голову в сторону, чтобы дать рукам Баки больше пространства.  
\- Серьезно. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь все как можно быстрее сделать. Но давай спешить медленнее, а? А, черт… - голова Питера мягко ткнулась Баки в колено. Дыхание юноши становилось с каждой секундой все более размеренным. Будто в замедленной съёмке, выпрямилась нога, безвольно упали руки.  
Баки бережно перехватил его подмышками и потянул немного вверх, аккуратно опирая спиной о диван, хотя сомневался, что теперь парня разбудит даже выстрел из танка.   
Он встал, легко поднимая гибкое тело. Голова Питера упёрлась в изгиб между шеей и плечом и парень что-то недовольно пробормотал - Баки не расслышал, ощущая лишь тёплое дыхание на коже.

\- Кому я это всё говорил... Циркадные ритмы, режим дня.. - он ворча, аккуратно транспортировал лёгкое тело, стараясь аккуратно вписать его во все повороты и двери. - Кажется, с тобой придется по другому.  
Карен, выключай свет - он бережно сгрузил Питера на кровать. - И предупреди мистера Хогана: Питер вряд ли встанет завтра вовремя.


	29. Chapter 29

\- Баки, ты свободен в эти выходные? - с порога выпалил Питер, заходя в квартиру после очередного рабочего дня.  
Тот рассеянно поднял голову от блокнота: в течении пары дней предстояла операция по извлечению одного из политических деятелей страны восточного блока. Объект отравили на родине, но власти не давали разрешения на его перевозку, что стало чрезвычайно важным для демократической повестки мира. Операцию необходимо было провести ювелирно, в идеале, оставаясь строго в рамках закона, оставляя её скорее вопросом дипломатии, чем военной силы. В команду Баки вошли квалифицированные дипломаты, биохимики и его обычная группа огневой поддержки.   
Исходя из разведданных, ситуация грозила затянуться.   
Он устало тёр виски, раз за разом пересматривая план операции и гадая, в какой момент от безоговорочного следования указам, игнорируя все существующие законы и права человека, перешёл к роли руководителя операции извлечения, спасающего мировую демократию. Впрочем, его русский и умение находить общий язык с силовиками фигурирующих в операции стран объективно давали ему неоспоримое преимущество. Именно потому, сейчас он в который раз пересматривал план операции, продумывая и перепроверяя контрольные моменты и возможные точки бифуркации.   
\- В эти выходные? Да, я ничего особого не планировал. У тебя есть идеи? - дата выезда была все ещё непонятна, пускай режим готовности и подразумевал “в любой момент”.  
\- Язакончилмодельруки! - Питер сверкал глазами, ожидая реакции. Он только что не пританцовывал на месте от возбуждения.  
\- Эм, прости, что? - все ещё не способный оторвать глаз от блокнота, спросил Баки.  
\- Я. Закончил. Модель. Нервных. Окончаний. Твоего. Протеза. - четко выговорил Питер. - Там все сошлось, Баки! Кажется, я теперь понимаю, почему она сбоит. И, кажется, это реально очень круто, потому что я понял, как можно иннервировать протез. Придумал формулу. Разработал схему. Черт, я не знаю - это все только самое начало и это все очень сложно…. - Питер, не разуваясь, носился перед Баки по комнате, жестикулируя, почти неосознанно перепрыгивая кресла и журнальный столик, когда те возникали на его пути. - Когда я начинал, я ведь хотел только ускорить время рекалибровки. А потом мне рассказали, что рисунок нервных окончаний в теле меняется с возрастом, я нашёл у Тони протоколы для учёта плавающих переменных, Нед со Сью раскопали пару статей о скорости восстановления нервных окончаний, мы с Шури прикинули "коэффициент суперсолдата" - выделил пальцами он - для этой константы…. Уф…. Короче, кажется все можно просчитать и предусмотреть именно под тебя.   
Питер замолчал и остановился посреди комнаты, сфокусировав взгляд где-то на его плече. В два шага преодолел полкомнаты, уселся на пол возле ног Баки и обхватив его за колени. Глядел неотрывно лучистыми глазами снизу вверх:  
\- Баки. Кажется, благодаря тебе, мы сможем делать чувствительные протезы для всех!  
Баки медленно моргнул, переводя взгляд:  
\- Будем праздновать?  
\- Э? - обескураженно поднял бровь Питер.  
\- На этих выходных. Будем праздновать?  
Питер смутился и аккуратно перетек на ближайшее кресло.  
\- Ну…нет, прям праздновать ещё нечего, честно говоря. Это пока гипотеза - она требует огромной доработки и тестирования. Я хотел спросить, мог бы ты опять прийти в лабу в субботу. Это не так долго, как в прошлый раз….. но нужно будет подключиться к блоку контроллеров на твоём предплечье, чтобы считывать сигналы от ЦНС. Это же не будет проблемой? - парень смотрел с осторожной надеждой, закусив губу.  
\- Заказывай пропуск - дёрнул уголком губ Баки.   
Питер достал телефон и замер глядя на него, будто давая возможность изменить решение. Больше ничего не дождавшись, кивнул и застучал по экрану.   
Через несколько минут молчания, легко подскочив и пожелав спокойной ночи, забрал с коврика в прихожей свой рюкзак и направился к себе. Баки поднял голову:  
\- Пит? Прости, я сейчас немного не тут, но буду рад помочь тебе разобраться. И, знаешь - он словил глазами взгляд парня - очень благодарен за то, что ты делаешь.

Субботним утром - то есть ближе к обеду - они уже привычно подъехали к Башне со стороны 57ой. Баки на мгновение задумался, что однажды стоит всё же посмотреть на мемориал Старка.   
Впрочем, точно не сегодня.

Лаборатория встретила ещё большим хаосом и тихим гулом работающих машин. Под ногами на этот раз оказался ошарашивающе мягкий длинноворсный ковер в самом центре помещения с разбросанными по нему подушками самых невообразимых цветов.  
\- На сегодня это наше рабочее место - чуть смущённо улыбнулся Питер. Он, наступив на задники, сбросил кроссовки и развернул один за другим несколько экранов. - Размещайся поудобнее.

Дождавшись, пока Баки сядет, Питер подтянул к себе несколько мультяшного вида ручек с мягко поблескивающими, почти незаметными, детекторами на концах. На мгновение замер с вопросительным видом. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, пряча улыбку, и нажал на несколько пластин на рёбрах и в основании локтя, открывая доступ к контроллеру. Лёгкое ощущение холодка подступающей паники боролось с разрастающиеся внутри теплом: Питер явно приложил все усилия для того, чтобы лаборатория выглядела максимально комфортной. Пожалуй, стоило намекнуть парню, что он немного перебрал и подошёл очень близко к той грани, за которой тут появятся котята в коробке и воздушные шарики.

Питер подтолкнул под его локоть несколько подушек (круглая, с изображением щита капитана Америки иронично оказалась сверху) и подключил три мультяшных детектора к контрольной шине.  
\- Скажи пожалуйста, если почувствуешь дискомфорт…. И, э, если комфорт почувствуешь, тоже скажи… или если будут какие-то изменения в ощущениях…. Но если не будут - ты тоже скажи - окончательно запутался Питер, алея щеками.  
Баки фыркнул немного нервно:  
\- Я понял, парень. Буду держать тебя в курсе любых изменений. Или не изменений. Или могу говорить вообще не замолкая. Или может включим музыку?  
Следующие три часа напряжённую тишину нарушали только короткие односложные комментарии Баки, бормотание Старка и Джарвиса и инструментальный кавер на альбом самых известных хитов AC/DC.  
Ближе к вечеру Питер вынырнул из разворачивающихся перед ним диаграмм и, найдя Баки рассматривающим из окна панораму Манхэттена, смущённо предложил ему ехать домой.   
Парень выглядел чуть уставшим, но будто подсвечивал лабораторию тихим восторгом:  
\- Я тут ещё немного задержусь и приеду часа через два, когда все досчитается. Мы почти закончили, Баки, почти!...

Ближе к полуночи, заглянув ещё раз в пустующую комнату Питера, Баки недовольно хмыкнул. Вернувшись к себе, он, с поправкой на сегодняшний день в лаборатории, рассчитал дозу транквилизаторов и выставил будильник на утро: ему было что сказать Питеру. Сейчас он, наконец, чувствовал внутреннее разрешение и готовность сделать то, что собирался.


	30. Chapter 30

Утром, он еще раз проверил постель парня. Убедился, что она осталась нетронутой. Термос кофе с эхинацеей нашёл своё место в рюкзаке, рядом с купленным вчера по дороге домой зелёным чаем для Питера. Привычный привет от принятых лекарств в этот раз был не самым забористым, что позволило довольно быстро распрощаться с ним привычными упражнениями.  
Баки давно не был беспомощным котенком, за долгую жизнь научившись разбираться с очень многими проблемами. Он с виртуозностью применял доставшиеся от Гидры знания - все современные достижения фармакология делали вызываемые ПТСР кошмары терпимыми. Но - отнюдь не приятными, и послевкусие от ужаса, беспомощности и отчаяния, испытанных во сне, никуда не уходило. Он лукавил, когда говорил, что ничего не помнит о таких ночах, но не обсуждать увиденное с кем бы то ни было хотелось еще меньше, чем видеть его. Да и транквилизаторы вносили свою лепту, в случае недостаточной дозы не принося облегчения, а в случае превышения - ввергая в пучину похмелья покруче самого забористого самогона его юности.   
Сцилла и Харибда. Два огня. Молот и наковальня. Джемся Барнс, профессионал в вопросе выбора между плохим и очень плохим.  
Перебивая слабость и ломоту в теле, Баки закончил цикл подтягиваний. Прислушался к себе и, убедившись, что раздражённость и подавленность, привычные симптомы транкового похмелья, упали до приемлемого уровня, спустился в гараж за мотоциклом.

\- Проснись и пой, волшебник башни из стекла и металла! - двери лифта разошлись, пропуская его в лабораторию.  
Кажется, со вчера время тут не сдвинулось ни на йоту: Питер все в той же позе, скрестив ноги, восседал на стуле перед проекциями, в задумчивости почёсывая за ухом одним из мультяшных манипуляторов.  
Впрочем, пожалуй, кое-что изменилось: на полу, возле колесиков стула, выстроилась стройная вереница чашек из-под кофе. Утреннее раздражение глухо всколыхнулось снова:  
\- Собирайся, суперпаук, мы идём завтракать - не терпящим возражений тоном громыхнул Баки. - Пятница пообещала,что отключит энергоснабжение всего этажа, если ты не согласишься - вдохновенно соврал он, понадеявшись на адаптивность ИИ. Разве можно было остаться нечувствительной к концепции двойных смыслов с таким создателем как Тони?

Дождавшись, пока симпатичная официантка расставит на столике перед ними заказ (Баки невозмутимо придвинул к себе банановый молочный коктейль, по ошибке поставленный перед Питером и толкнул тому чашку мокко), мужчина откинулся на спинку диванчика, скрещивая руки на груди:  
\- Как провел ночь?  
\- Я почти закончил, Баки, почти! - вот у Питера, в отличии от ИИ, видимо от усталости, уловить оттенки интонаций чутья не хватило. - Невероятно круто, что ты сегодня пришел! Нам нужно сделать ещё один динамический тест - и можно запустить прототип новой примочки в печать! Я назвал ее примочкой, будто это электрогитара, правда круто? Вот помнишь, я подключался к контроллеру и….  
\- Питер. - перебил Баки, хмуро глядя на юношу.  
Тот осёкся, вскинув взгляд и вытаскивая руку из волос. Карие глаза лихорадочно блестели на бледном лице, подчёркивая темные тени под ними.   
\- А теперь внимание вопрос. - Он остановился на мгновение, уверяясь, что парень сосредоточился на нём. - Знаешь, зачем в армии нужен устав? Вот то, над чем обычно подсмеиваются гражданские?  
Питер недоуменно смотрел на него, явно не понимающий, куда дует ветер и откуда такая резкая смена темы. Баки наколол на вилку кусочек омлета из тарелки перед собой, критически его оглядел и с удовольствием прожевал.  
\- Как думаешь, откуда весь этот юмор про военную форму? Про то, что сержанты теряют адекватность, когда видят неправильно застегнутые пуговицы на кителях?   
Питер недоуменно пялился на Баки. Тот выдержал паузу:  
\- Так вот. Во время боёв - знаешь, настоящих, затяжных боёв, которые ещё называют войнами - нету ничего реального. Мир встает с ног на голову, небо падает на тебя и разбивается вдребезги... Солдат - вчера ещё обычный соседский парень - сегодня лежит по мочки ушей в грязи и стреляет, насмерть, стреляет, в других людей, которые по факту даже ничего ему не сделали. Это здорово переворачивает сознание, знаешь ли. Это страшно. Это хочется скорее закончить и кажется, что если вот ещё чуточку пострелять, вырыть ещё пару метров окопа, то все быстрее закончится. И черта с два. Те, кто концентрируются на войне и смерти - сгорают за недели... Обучая на сержантов, нам вдалбливали в голову важность приемов пищи по расписанию, регулярного сна, одежды по уставу: это всё то, что отвлекает от войны, даёт мозгу отдохнуть. Солдат, который ждет ветчину на ужин, ненавидит сержанта за взбучку из-за выбившейся рубашки, обсуждает с сослуживцами возможность выпить пива в увольнительной в воскресенье, куда человечнее, а значит и эффективнее бездумной, перепуганной, смертельно уставшей куклы.  
Он снова помолчал, внимательно глядя на парня.   
\- Праздники тоже... Важно, чтобы было чего ждать, Питер, к чему готовиться, опорные пункты во времени, личные планы... Я не пропускаю ни одного дня рождения у ребят своей команды. Даже вон чертов День Благодарения праздновали...  
Питер, опустив плечи, молча смотрел в сторону. Сосредоточенно водил по-мальчишечьи изящными пальцами по краю чашки с кофе, будто намеренно удерживая её на расстоянии от себя.  
\- Мне 18 лет исполнилось пару недель назад... - эхом отозвался он.  
Баки бдернулся, будто его ударили. Закусив губу, грустно прищурился. Потом переключился, кивнув самому себе и продолжил, старательно ловя взгляд парня:  
\- Так. Я вот к чему, Питер. Ты ведёшь себя, как солдат на передовой. Перепуганный солдат. Кидаешься в изобретательство, забывая спать и есть. От твоего количества кофеина в день не смог бы уснуть даже я, и это при том, что коэффициент скорости метаболизма ты знаешь лучше меня. - Баки удобнее сел на диванчике, облокотившись о стол. - Знаешь, я хотел бы получить обещанный тобой апгрейд в обозримом будущем. И благодарен за то, что ты создаёшь. Это как магия для меня... Только желательно, чтобы при этом мой волшебник не схлопотал нервный срыв и не потерял вдохновения для следующих проектов.  
Питер открыл рот, явно пытаясь возразить. Взгляд Баки предупреждающе потяжелел, но он склонил голову к плечу, давая понять, что внимательно слушает:  
\- Но… Я ведь именно сейчас эффективен! Вот сегодня мы закончим рендерить твой протез! Я нормально сплю. И ем хорошо! В конце концов... Знаешь, во всех биографиях известных изобретателей ничего не пишут об обедах! - уши Питера покраснели от возмущения. Вся эта ситуация до смешного напоминала выволочку от тети Мэй, когда они с Недом не спали всю ночь, собирая Звезду Смерти из Лего.  
Баки иронично поднял бровь, вытягивая губы трубочкой:  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я был чемпионом по выигрыванию подобных споров ещё до того, как изобрели слово "биоритмы”? Давай уточним, что ты ел вчера на ужин? Как часто ты спал больше восьми часов на это неделе?... Мы поняли друг друга? Или сделаем ситуацию еще более неловкой и попросим Карен вывести статистику?  
Мужчина кивнул на часы Питера, доставая телефон. Пит закрыл лицо руками:  
\- Не будем. Что мне сделать?  
\- А Старк всё же был прав, назначая тебя наследником - Баки откинулся на спинку дивана, насмешливо глядя на Питера. - Давай так. Ты не уходишь утром без завтрака. Ешь обед - уверен, что любой ресторан из работающих в Башне будет рад тебе помочь... - Он немного помолчал, давая Питеру переварить информацию. - Пьёшь меньше кофе после обеда. И - он ухмыльнулся - Самое сложное. Возвращаешься домой не позднее 9 часов вечера.  
Парень молчал, смотря на него долгим, нечитаемым взглядом.  
Баки словил себя на мысли, что волнуется. Кажется, впервые за очень долгое время он позволил себе сделать что-то настолько личное, вторгнуться в чужую жизнь не по долгу службы.   
Он был готов, что Питер рассмеется - такой недоверчивый, ещё юный, но уже отмеченный той самостоятельностью, которая приходит из необходимости повзрослеть слишком рано - и мягко отгородится от всего этого со свойственной ему этичностью. Ведь это и правда было слишком.   
Нет, Баки был уверен в своей правоте, знал, что так будет лучше для парня - но был почти уверен, что тот не согласится. По дороге сюда он даже придумал несколько забавных реплик, чтобы сбить мучительную неловкость, когда Питер откажется.  
Парень ещё раз провёл пальцами по чашке с кофе, которую теперь держал перед собой словно щит, и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, передвинул ее к Баки.  
Что-то предательски дрогнуло за ребрами.  
В затылке навязчиво крутилась абсолютно неуместная шутка о том, что, кажется, он завел себе питомца.


	31. Chapter 31

Уже второй день Питер приходит домой "вовремя". Заходит в квартиру, демонстративно бросая рюкзак на коврик у входной двери и с нарочито манерной интонацией извещая всех, кого это могло касаться: "Баки, я дома-а".  
\- И снова точен как часы! - сегодня тот круто выворачивает из-за двери в ванную, на ходу убирая волосы в хвост. Уже одетый, в темных брюках и замшевом бордовом кардигане, мягко отталкивает бедром Питера, подбираясь к высоким замшевым же ботинкам. - Буду дома через пару часов, не скучай!  
Тот возмущенно глядит ему вслед, неосознанно ловя едва уловимый шлейф шоколада и цитрусовых.

Питер уютно располагается на углу дивана, закопавшись в бумажные - для разнообразия - книги.   
Баки все нету и потому внутренний голос уже потихоньку советует уйти спать, а не дожидаться ещё непонятно сколько времени (чтобы бросить полный укоризны взгляд). Всё равно мысли, лезущие в голову, не отличались особой продуктивностью. Приличием, кстати тоже.   
Где-то посреди этих размышлений, входная дверь с мягким щелчком открывается, являя хозяина квартиры пред ясны очи. Краем глаза нельзя не уловить как Баки в прихожей с ленивой расслабленностью стягивает ботинки, оставляя их раскиданными, не особо заботясь о наличии полки для обуви. Как он не спеша направляется в кухню, по дороге скидывая кардиган на спинку дивана, расстегивая ворот неизменно темной рубашки. Наведывается в холодильник, перебирая различные продукты и соусы, стоящие там, чтобы соорудить себе сэндвич по какому-то очень собственному рецепту.   
Питер, всем телом ощущая эти передвижения, морщится от шума и демонстративно, не поворачивая головы, подтягивает к себе книги.  
С наслаждением откусив часть сооружённого им монстра, Баки подходит ближе и, перегнувшись через спинку дивана, вытягивает лежащий у Питера под боком пульт. Обойдя диван он останавливается, чтобы включить телевизор, одновременно, с лукавой ухмылкой ловя встречный взгляд:  
\- Парень, ты на моем месте. - он говорит это довольно и расслабленно, а в чуть прищуренных глазах гуляют черти.  
Питер хмыкает и - не двигается с места. Кладет ноги на журнальный столик, скрещивая щиколотки, ещё более утверждая собственную непоколебимость.  
Пожимая плечами, Баки падает на диван, закидывая ноги на спинку. Мостится под боком у Питера, кидая вытащенный из кармана телефон просто на ковёр. И удобно располагает голову на коленях парня, в ложбинке между бедром и тазовой костью.  
Тот поводит головой: в ставший привычным запах Баки, едва ощутимо вплетается алкоголь и что-то незнакомое.  
\- Что читаешь? - можно было бы разглядеть обложку книги и вверх тормашками, но, кажется, кому-то откровенно лень.  
Питер поднимает книгу чуть выше, чтобы мельком посмотреть ему в лицо:  
\- ЭмДжей просила помочь ей со сравнением законотворческих процессов разных стран Европы. Раз уж я в этом году бездельничаю... и раз уж оставляю работу в лаборатории - хмыкает он, не отрываясь от чтения.  
\- Оу... - чуть разочарованно тянет Баки, томно перекатывая тяжелую голову по бедру парня и сосредотачиваясь на экране телевизора - расскажи, если там будет про суперсолдат.  
Питер хмыкает на вдохе и на несколько секунд замирает, осознавая: от Баки пахнет алкоголем и сексом.  
Сотня едких комментариев все крутится на языке и, пока он раздумывает, какой же озвучить, телефон на полу пиликает сообщением.  
Питер приподнимает уголок рта, готовясь пошутить о пассии, все никак не желающей отпускать своего сегодняшнего визави, но бросает взгляд вниз, на лицо Баки и обрывает сам себя.  
Тот смотрит смотрит ровно перед собой, снизу вверх. В один момент его глаза абсолютно трезвы и серьезны, между бровей змеится едва заметная морщинка. Почти невозможно поверить, глядя на этого холодного и собранного человека, что еще пару секунд назад он был текучим, как растопленный воск.  
\- Так, Пит. Я уезжаю на неделю. Или, возможно, на пару недель.  
\- К-когда?  
\- Сейчас. - Баки, окончательно стряхнув с себя негу и расслабленность исчезает в коридоре за спиной. Питер поводит плечами, будто воздух в комнате, температура которого строго установлена в климат-контроле, стал на несколько градусов холоднее.  
Проходит меньше минуты, когда Баки выходит из дальней комнаты. Под ещё не полностью застегнутым воротом темной рубашки виднеется мягкое термобелье. Он поднимает сумку, стоящую возле поручня дивана - совсем рядом с Питером - она стояла тут уже почти неделю, с удивлением осознает тот - и наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть парню в глаза.  
-Меня уже ждут внизу. Поливай вазоны.  
\- У тебя нет вазонов - как-то беспомощно перебивает Питер.  
Баки тепло усмехается.  
\- Заведи вазоны. И не забывай о нашей договоренности - подмигивает он, задерживая руку, сжимая плечо парня.  
Питер ошеломлённо смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь, бедром все ещё ощущая тепло на месте, где несколько минут назад лежала голова Баки.


	32. Chapter 32

Поразмыслив, Питер приходит к выводу, что любой ультиматум можно превратить в игру.   
Поэтому, следуя требованию приходить в 9 - и, возможно, совсем немного наслаждаясь ощущением, что есть кто-то, кому не все равно - решает, что ответ можно сделать куда более красноречивым, чем просто сообщения. что он дома. Это будут селфи. Сомнений в том, что Баки захочет получать эти сообщения, у него не возникает.  
И в первый же вечер, ровно в 21:00, он отправляет свое фото на фоне дверей квартиры.   
Сообщение остаётся недоставленным до утра.  
Когда следующим вечером Питер отправляет фото на фоне включенного телевизора, первое все ещё не доставлено.  
Внутри на мгновение ёкает, но быстро утихает - всё же Баки на миссии и не факт, что у него много времени на интернет. Если там, где он сейчас, это чудо прогресса вообще имеется.

Питер заканчивает рендерить модель и дорабатывает прототип нового сустава. Ему остаётся всего пару-тройку правок и все - можно будет запустить, наконец-таки, в печать, но часы раздражающе вибрируют вечерним будильником. Он фотографирует и отправляет почти заполненную шкалу ожидания, водителя, ждущего на парковке, дверь в квартиру - а потом себя с воздетыми горе очами.  
Первые две фотографии все ещё не доставлены, но его настрой остаётся задорно-умиротворённым.

За следующую неделю Баки не доставляются сообщения с Питером, свисающим с потолка; Питером и ЭмДжей, гуляющими в парке "у нее огромная загрузка, поэтому мы решили запланировать встречу каждую среду"; Питера и Мэй в пятницу…  
И однажды, после десяти дней отсутствия Баки, ночью, телефон Питера вибрирует от принятого сообщения.   
Пит читает его только утром, потому что уведомления отключены.  
Баки присылает фотографию странного полосатого дерева и подпись "ты знал, что они бывают такие же полосатые, как тигры?".   
Питер отвечает - и сообщение опять не доставляется.  
Где-то с этого момента он позволяет себе думать о сюрпризе, который стоит подготовить к возвращению хозяина квартиры.  
И больше не переводит телефон в ночной режим, чтобы не пропускать сообщения Баки, которые теперь регулярно приходят в основном под утро.


	33. Chapter 33

Через две недели в голове Питера роятся визуализации модели протеза, расчеты емкости аккумуляторов для цунами, идея заказать черные и розовые воздушные шарики к приезду Баки и немножечко истории семейного права. Всё это время, выполняя данное обещание, он примерно питается, приходит домой к 9 и неожиданно оказывается, что работать получается и правда лучше. И чем больше он отдыхает - тем больше идей приходит в голову, тем легче воспринимаются новости.   
Именно поэтому сегодня он решает уйти домой в обед, а завтра смотаться к Неду в Филадельфию.

Пообедав в забегаловке прямо под домом, он с улыбкой заказывает чай с яблочным пирогом на десерт. Эти две недели выдались такими спокойными, каких не было у него уже очень давно. Ему нравилось работать, нравилось сидеть вот так, с чаем, в людном месте, листая соцсети и дочитывая с планшета статьи. Сейчас он лучше понимает мистера Старка, понимает, почему тому нравилось безвылазно сидеть в лаборатории, но, кажется, сам Питер не такой. Кажется, ему нравилось бы работать в Старбаксе, в окружении людей. Ему понравилось бы обсуждать свои идеи с кем-то, слушая критику и споря до хрипоты. К слову сказать, Пеппер давно предлагала познакомить его с главами производственных лабораторий компании. Она не давила, давая время привыкнуть, но вот теперь у него есть что обсудить со всеми этими людьми и, кажется, пришло время.  
Сегодня после обеда, выбирая чем бы заняться, он со спокойной душой уходит домой.

Судя по шумящей воде, дома Валентина. Питер бросил рюкзак на пол возле двери и собрался было наведаться к холодильнику, чтобы узнать, что вкусного будет ждать на ужин. Он, кстати, даже выучил пару фраз на русском, чтобы сделать приятно, рассказав как вкусно она готовит…   
\- Джеймс, я все! - из душевой, вытирая голову полотенцем, появилась женщина в черной футболке и мягких штанах.  
Питер подпрыгнул, разворачиваясь на месте. Казалось, глаза вылезут из орбит от удивления.  
Джеймс. Это ведь Баки, да?... А она красивая. Высокая, гибкая. Блондинка...  
Баки вернулся домой. Вернулся домой!  
И первое, что он сделал - привел домой женщину...   
Да. Конечно. Нечему удивляться. Его ведь долго не было. Он наверное успел соскучиться. Ну, по этому.  
Питер словил себя на непривычном ощущении - рот наполнился горечью, а губы искривила неприятная улыбка.   
Барышня, как ни в чём не бывало, оглядела его с головы до ног:  
\- О, привет, парень. Джеймс предупреждал, что живёт с подростком. Но мы думали, что ты будешь позже - она в несколько шагов преодолела расстояние между ними, протягивая руку - Маделин.  
\- Питер. - Из него будто выкачали весь воздух. Срочно хотелось сесть.

В глубине квартиры хлопнула дверь большой ванной и Питер с удивлением воззрился на полуобнажённого мужчину с полотенцем на плечах.  
\- О, привет, парень! Я Себастьян, но ребята зовут меня Мораном. Будем знакомы - протянул руку тот.  
Питер сглотнул.  
Эм... Он не был ханжой, совсем нет. Но неужели Баки соскучился.... Ну. Настолько.  
Питер даже мотнул головой, отгоняя образы, роящиеся в мозгу. Моран тоже был очень даже ничего. Староват, конечно, но ничего, да...  
\- Командир на крыше. Сказал, что ему надо перекурить, а то устал от наших рож за две недели - хохотнул Моран, глядя на недоумение, написанное на лице парня. - Мэдс, зови там следующих, я пока чаю нам на всех сделаю.  
\- Командир? - чуть заторможено повторил Питер, переводя взгляд между ними.  
\- Командир Барнс, да - прокричал Моран уже с кухни, перекрикивая закипающий чайник и звон посуды - мы сегодня только вернулись из командировки, а оказалось - на базу нельзя по каким-то там политическим соображениям. А нам же отчитаться, пройти инструктаж, ну, знаешь, как оно. Вот Барнс и забрал всю команду к себе, мол, у него все равно хоромы пустуют. Да и нам не привыкать на полу спать. А так хоть в тепле.  
\- И в центре города - хохотнула Маделин, забирая со стойки чашку с чаем и заваливаясь на диван.  
В душевой уже снова шумела вода.   
Питер чувствовал, как возвращается способность дышать. По лицу расползалась идиотская улыбка, которую совершенно не хотелось контролировать.  
За спиной хлопнула дверь, застучали знакомые шаги и его окутало запахом шоколада, апельсина и сигарет.  
\- Привет, Питер - сказал Баки, наклоняясь, чтобы обнять его одной рукой. И, тихонечко, на ухо - я скучал.

Оказалось, что в команде шесть человек, включая самого командира. Представляя ещё одного, статного блондина с плавными движениями, Алекса, Баки с ехидным почтением бросил, что до него даже не предполагал, что словами тоже можно убивать. Тот нарочито позёрски отвёл выбившуюся из ещё мокрых волос прядь и повёл плечами, демонстрируя выправку.  
\- Мое почтение месьё дипломатам! - заорала с дивана Джейн, вторая девушка в команде.   
Здесь и сейчас было уютно и задорно.  
Если смотреть шире, оказывалось, что, несмотря на успех в Европе, задание ещё не завершено и требовало аккуратной смены дислокации: ЩИТ оказался скомпрометирован и только осторожность Баки, настоявшего (под общие крики команды, что в эпоху технологий таким занимаются только столетние деды) на том, чтобы соблюсти процедуру запроса пароля-отклика при подлете к базе, позволила группе не влететь в полном вооружении, в дипломатов одного восточного государства, проверяющих честность американского правительства. Мария Хилл сработала на отлично - из её ответа стало понятно, что команда видите ли уже третью неделю в отпуске, да-да, им отлично там отдыхается.  
Шустро развернув джет, они приземлились в частном аэропорту одной дружественной корпорации - Баки отсалютовал в сторону Питера - и засели решать, что делать дальше.   
Почти вся команда во время операций жила на базе, в перерывах разъезжаясь к семьям по всей стране. Логично, что Баки решил привести всех к себе и устроить в пустующих квартирах, чтобы не светиться по отелям. Тем более, что под рукой тут было всё, разве что водоснабжение оплачено и, значит, не отключено лишь в одной квартире, его собственной - поэтому команда и выходила по очереди из обеих душевых, с наслаждением растирая чистую кожу и исходя влажным паром.  
Обо всем этом Питер узнал, пока по просьбе Морана суетился, заказывая тайскую еду (всем нужна сбалансированная пища) и пиццу (ладно, ребятки, посчитаем это десертом), на правах хозяина разнося чашки с чаем, искусно лавируя между сидящими на диване и полу людьми.   
\- Нас ждут завтра строго во второй половине дня. Вид всем иметь отдохнувший и вернувшийся с курортов, поэтому утром планируем набег на магазины - Баки вынырнул из своей спальни слегка хмурый после разговора с Хилл.  
Питер почувствовал его взгляд лопатками и, оглянувшись через плечо, задорно подмигнул. Выразительно обвел взглядом гостиную, покачал головой забавно округляя глаза. Тот в ответ фыркнул и не смог сдержать улыбки.

Доставка из ближайшего тайского ресторана прибыла буквально через пятнадцать минут и команда набросилась на еду так, будто голодали с неделю. Блондинка, Маделин, перебрасывалась ехидными замечаниями с дипломатом и даже Питер понимал, что они флиртуют. Связист, кажется, Джон, пытался уговорить Морана попробовать странную вариацию том яма, остальные затеяли спор о том, нужно ли сбегать в солярий для более убедительного прикрытия, а Питер….   
Питер смотрел на Баки.   
Тот сидел вполоборота на полу возле окна, где обычно читал. И… он завораживал. То есть, конечно, Питер знал, что Джеймс Барнс красив, об этом писали в исторических книгах, про это рисовали комиксы, но почему-то именно сейчас ему стало понятно, о чем говорили все те люди. Увидел всю эту плавную четкость движений, его по-домашнему теплую и чуть насмешливую улыбку. Его ощущение дома.   
Баки был привычно немногословен, но участвовал в каждом разговоре: его мнения спрашивали споря о новых винтовках, об изысках современной кухни, о превосходстве военных перед дипломатами.   
Питер впервые видел его в окружении людей настолько теплым и понимал, почему ударная группа безоговорочно следует за своим командиром.   
В моменты, когда казалось, что пялиться дальше будет просто неприлично, он отводил глаза, пытаясь поддержать одну из бесед - чтобы через пару минут словить себя на взгляде в сторону окна.

Они успели посмотреть больше половины фильма, расслабленно переговариваясь, после завершения первого захода с тайской кухней, когда наконец принесли пиццу. Питер убежал встречать курьера, а Баки поднялся, чтобы убрать коробки, относя их в кухню.   
Теперь стоял за барной стойкой, заваривая чай. Помогавший ему Моран, тихо о чем-то спрашивал, стоя рядом и склонившись к его уху... Нет, Питер не собирался подслушивать, но паучье чутье как всегда выловило то, что было важно:  
\- ...был непростым для всех нас. Слушай, ты нам нужен завтра свеженьким, как огурчик, командир. Может выпей свою стандартную дозу, я разбужу вовремя?  
\- Моран, не драматизируй, - Баки поморщился - перепад температур на меня не действует.  
\- Барнс, давай без этого - хорошо что двигатели гудели, иначе ты разбудил бы всех ребят сегодня. Ты сам знаешь лучше, но до завтра нужно отдохнуть - кто знает, как оно там повернется.  
Питер уловил раздраженный вздох.  
\- Да, тот урод из альфы неслабо закоротил мне протез. Каждый раз, триггерит, когда к нему лезут...   
\- Командир, ну…  
\- Так, сержант, отставить. Сегодня был нормальный день, и завтра я не хочу маяться на отходняках. - он отмахнулся, направившись в зал к остальным.  
\- Эх стану я полковником - прямыми приказами заставлю тебя отдыхать - следуя за ним, проворчал Моран.

А Питеру казалось, что из-под ног выдернули ковер. Он падал, не ощущая пола под собой - ведь сказанное касалось и его!   
Возомнил себя таким спасителем - был чертовски уверен, что помогает Баки вытягивая его из кошмаров, но если подумать - то и ночевал он в его спальне каждый раз именно после разговоров о вибраниевой руке, каждый раз после диагностики! Как же глупо было предполагать, будто главным источником кошмаров бывшего Зимнего Солдата мог быть только холод!  
Это всё воспринималось таким посильным, но это же не игра! Он раз за разом провоцировал кошмары, своими разговорами и действиями, а потом ещё и считал себя молодцом, справившимся с проблемой.  
Он вдруг почувствовал себя чужим и абсолютно неуместным в этой гостиной, среди людей, заботящихся о Баки работающих с ним. В то время как он…Чёрт...  
Баки что-то с кем-то обсуждал, потом благодарно похлопав по плечу своего сержанта, вернулся к облюбованному месту на полу, с теплом глядя на рассредоточившуюся по гостинной команду.  
Питер тихонечко вышел из квартиры. Точнее сбежал.   
Ему надо было подышать.

Баки обвел взглядом гостиную, убеждаясь, что все в порядке. Отгретые и расслабленные ребята вяло доедали пиццу, рука Алекса - вполне невинно, впрочем - лежала на плече Маделин.  
И нигде не было Питера.  
Баки нахмурился.  
Посидел ещё пару минут, убеждаясь, что парень не спрятался в туалете, и осторожно постучал в его спальню.   
Там тоже было пусто. Как и в их импровизированном спортивном уголке.  
Оставалась крыша. Заветное место чтобы подумать.   
Или паренек тоже начал курить?  
Баки на всякий случай подхватил плед, чтобы набросить на плечи Питеру, и выскользнул из квартиры.

\- Эй, парень?... Питер?... Пит?  
Тот сидел на парапете крыши, закутавшись в куртку, свесив вниз ноги. В его позе было что-то неправильное, сломанное и Баки прикрыл двери и мягко подошел к нему:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Словил его взгляд - глаза блестели, будто в лихорадке.  
Сел рядом, хмурясь, искоса обеспокоенно поглядывая на парня, накинул ему на плечи плед всё ещё не очень понимая откуда ветер.  
\- В порядке? - Питер тряхнул головой, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, закидывая голову, будто собирая все мысли где-то в затылке.  
Баки знал эту его манеру: парнишка делал так перед тем, как начать о чем-то много-много говорить, забывая вдыхать, глотая слова.  
Питер задержал дыхание, слегка покачиваясь на парапете.   
И молча выдохнул, еще больше сгибаясь. Заговорил спокойно и отстраненно.  
\- Я подслушал ваш разговор с Мораном. Извини.  
Баки непонимающе тряхнул головой - что там из их обсуждения можно было подслушать?  
\- Ты не говорил, что взаимодействие с твоим протезом приводит к кошмарам. А я не смог до этого сам додуматься. - Питер сделал паузу. - Мне очень жаль, мистер Барнс.  
Баки почувствовал, как распахнулись глаза, а тело само повернулось к парню, будто готовое к прыжку. Тот особо не реагируя продолжал:  
\- Я что-то устал, знаешь. Будто в цирке, будто жонглирую предметами - и ничего не могу удержать. Как только пытаюсь словить одно - падает что-то другое. Я ведь был абсолютно, совершенно уверен, что, диагностируя твой протез, делаю лучше. Гордился, что могу помогать тебе выбраться из неприятных эпизодов. - Питер дернул уголками губ в недетской улыбке - Был уверен, что полностью понимаю процессы между протезом и твоим мозгом, настолько, что могу с закрытыми глазами их нарисовать - он прикрыл глаза и поднял обе руки, будто и вправду собираясь это сделать. - Я думал, что смогу помочь тебе, сделать все правильно. А оказалось, что нет. Что и с тобой я делаю всё только хуже. И я устал. Как-то кошмарно устал.  
Баки молчал, глядя на парнишку. Хотелось обнять.  
Ты говорил про словами через рот и это казалось таким правильным. Я, как какая-то инста-дива, отправлял тебе фоточки своих обедов. Был уверен, что, если что-то пойдет не так, ты тоже мне скажешь, Баки. Словами через рот.  
\- Пит, я… - кажется, впервые в этом времени Баки не был уверен в том, что сказать. Он прокашлялся, собираясь с мыслями - Питер. Слушай, ведь я знаю, что ничего не бывает просто так. То, что ты делаешь…. Ты делаешь это для меня и делаешь всё лучше. Было бы наивно считать, что за это не придётся платить. Я знал и был готов к такой цене. Ты и так занят по горло всем тем новым в лаборатории Башни…. Тем более - ты не делал ничего такого, с чем я не смог бы справиться.  
\- А ты не думал, что для меня это по другому? - безжизненно ответил тот - Что, спасая тебя от кошмаров, я чувствую, что это все имеет смысл? Что я могу сделать что-то важное, не испаскудив. И это дает мне силы продолжать….делать…  
\- Получается, я забираю у тебя даже это - эхом отозвался Баки.  
Питер закрыл глаза, снова откидывая голову назад - и Баки не смог сдержаться. Поднял живую руку, осторожно проводя ею по виску парня, заправляя вьющиеся волосы за ухо, пропуская между пальцами. Чуть задержал - и повел дальше, к затылку, накрывая ладонью ухо, лаская шею.  
Питер со вздохом склонил голову набок, прижимаясь к его руке, ластился к ней, грустно улыбаясь поджатыми губами.  
Баки легко сжал основание шеи, повел пальцами обратно в волосы и….  
Блять. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
Не хотелось останавливаться, не хотелось убирать ладонь с теплой кожи. Хотелось продолжать, обхватить лицо парня обеими руками, прижать к себе, попробовать, какова на вкус грусть на его губах...  
Блять.  
Он задержал пальцы в волосах, сдерживая порыв, чувствуя, как сводит мышцы ладони, плеча и предплечья… И осторожно убрал руку. Кончики пальцев покалывало от желания прикоснуться, в груди и животе разливалось тепло.  
Блять.  
Баки сжал пальцами правой руки вибраниевое запястье, гася о холодный металл ощущения, пытаясь убрать ненужные, неуместные мысли. О себе он понимал всё быстро.  
\- Прости, я... Я и впрямь не думал, что это получится вот так - он горько усмехнулся. - Давай попробуем иначе? Договоримся...  
Их прервали. С лестницы донесся шум, дверь распахнулась:  
\- Командир, ты тут? Тебя давно нет, Мэдс хочет кофе и я хотел спросить…. - Моран ввалился на крышу со всей инерцией немаленькой скорости подъема по ступенькам, постоял несколько секунд, оценивая обстановку. - Ебать тут холодно! Барнс, ты какого в одной футболке? Принести тебе куртку?  
Питер вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Баки встал, расправляя плечи.  
\- Нет, Себ. Я уже иду. Мы уже идем - глядя на Питера, с вопросительной интонацией поправил себя он.  
Парень кивнул и чуть неуклюже встал. Баки удержал себя от порыва словить его, подстраховать, чтобы не упал с парапета. Поморщился, как от зубной боли.  
Пропустил парня вперед, в тепло, и только тут позволил себе изо всех сил зажмуриться, сжимая губы и зубы, со свистом втягивая воздух.  
Он вбахался в парня. В подростка. По самые уши и безоговорочно, так, как делают только настоящие люди, а не полуреабилитированные психопаты. По ощущениям хлынуло осознанием всего и сразу. Щемяще хотелось защищать, помочь, ловить над пропастью во ржи. Лелеять, поддерживая самые безумные идеи. И, конечно, касаться. Ловить искорки это живой неуёмной силы, собирая с кожи живительное тепло. Обнимать, чувствуя, как бьется сердце...   
Он так давно, еще с прошлой жизни, не чувствовал ничего подобного - простительно было ошибиться, перепутать. Нет, непростительно...  
Питер легко сбежал по ступенькам, остановился возле двери, вопросительно глядя на него:  
\- И правда было холодно. Сделать тебе чаю, чтобы согреться? - и шустро ускакал вниз.  
Маленький гадёныш.

Когда Баки зашел в квартиру, парень уже прощался со всеми. Осторожно приобнял Мэдс. Отвечая на толчок, пнул Морана в плечо.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Баки, - он перевёл взгляд на чашку с заваренным ромашковым чаем на столе и проскользнул к себе.  
Ему показалось, или Пит выделил слово “спокойной”?

Минут через пятнадцать, распрощавшись со всеми не в меру заботливыми, но очень сонными сослуживцами, еще раз отвергнув помощь Морана и переставив чашки на правильную полочку на сушилке, Баки замер возле дверей своей спальни. Хотелось хорошенько приложиться лбом.  
Ввиду открывшихся обстоятельств, стоило свести к минимуму физический контакт с парнем. Это было бы правильно и Джеймс Барнс, появившийся после очистки мозга от кода Зимнего Солдата, именно так бы и сделал. Ну. Стив Роджерс так сделал бы точно.  
Но кое-что изменилось. Радикально менять уже сложившийся стиль отношений было бы чересчур явственно и подозрительно, поэтому Баки сделал несколько шагов до бывшей детской, всё же замешкавшись на пороге.

Питер уже почти засыпал, собираясь попросить Карен выключить свет. День был тяжелый, эмоциональные качели его порядком вымотали и теперь, когда все успокоилось, парень чувствовал внутри только звенящую пустоту.   
Завтра. Он решит завтра, что делать дальше.  
Волоски на теле зашевелились - он подскочил в кровати, замечая Баки, подпирающего дверной косяк.  
\- Там на крыше и правда было прохладно. Я перемёрз, поэтому…. словами через рот…. Питер, ты мог бы помочь мне со сном этой ночью?  
Тот сел на кровати, с прищуром глядя на хозяина квартиры: только не улыбаться, не улыбаться. Он расстроен и обессилен, да.  
Баки откинул голову назад, сдерживая беззвучный смех:  
\- Только возьми свои подушку и одеяло, парень. Мы с тобой не настолько близки.   
И, глядя, как Пит путается в своих ногах и одеяле, тихо, но так, чтобы точно быть услышанным, добавил:  
\- Спасибо.


	34. Chapter 34

Утро выдалось порядком суматошным. Ребята ходили, стучали чашками, шумели в душевых, переговаривались, решая, можно ли использовать все яйца в холодильнике или стоит выйти куда-то на завтрак. Баки просто лежал в постели, глядя на посапывающего, свернувшегося калачиком парня рядом.  
Ночью ему опять снилась лаборатория и кресло и, как только зубы заскрежетали о капу, откуда-то извне пришло тепло. Тепло, уют, и голос, повторяющий "Джеймс, проснись. Джеймс, это просто сон. Джеймс, ты сейчас в Бруклине со мной" и он ухватился за этот голос, и выплывал, выныривал из кошмара, рыча, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы.  
Проснулся, крепко обнятый руками и ногами, плечом ощущая сердцебиение парня. Долго не мог успокоиться, поверить, что приснилось ему именно кресло, а не вот эта удобная постель и этот теплый человек рядом, кем бы он ни был. Тот вытирал ему щеки, нашептывая что-то успокаивающее, и Баки откинул голову на его плечо, позволяя дыханию выровняться, а заходящемуся до тахикардии сердцу успокоиться.  
А потом он вспомнил имя парня и свой предыдущий вечер, заставляя себя отстраниться.   
Питер аккуратно распутал руки и ноги, вопросительно глядя в глаза, и Баки кивнул в подтверждение, что все в порядке.

Итак, на чем они остановились? На том, что он до дрожащих рук влюблен в подростка, у которого и своих-то проблем выше крыши. Даже немного смешно, в таком-то возрасте, с таким багажом за спиной и так просто...  
Ещё вечером Баки, как благородный взрослый мужик, решил больше пальцем его не трогать.   
А потом не устоял и позвал, зная, что будет плохо. И когда его вернуло в кресло - не успел испугаться, как его уже будил всё тот же Питер - один из немногих, в принципе, способных удержать и, вполне возможно, единственный из доступных сейчас людей.   
Просыпаться без привкуса пепла и крови было…. приятно. И вот теперь, утром, он лежал, глядя на пушистые ресницы парня, и с усмешкой думал, что будь он Стивом - он бы мягко выставил парня за дверь, срочно увеличил дозу транквилизаторов, сходил к штатному психотерапевту провериться на психическую устойчивость. Потом бы долго мучился, с тоской глядя на вереницу селфи, присланных за время его отсутствия. Потом, наверное, стоило бы игнорировать звонки и сообщения паренька, молча обрывая всякое общение между ними… Баки ни на мгновение не сомневался в том, что Питеру нравилось все происходящее, пускай он ещё не понимал, как его назвать.   
В итоге, это повергло бы паренька в глубокую депрессию, а он сам был бы обречен на ещё более частые свидания с креслом и бесконечным холодом.  
К счастью, в этом мире ему всё ещё слишком хотелось жить, получив немного и для себя.

"Баки Барнс. Мастер по сокращению периода отрицания" - пробормотал он, выбираясь из постели.   
В самом деле, по своей природе, ему не свойственно быть ни мудаком, ни максималистом и совесть вряд ли станет сверкать очами общественной морали за попытку оставить все как есть. Стоит лишь чуть больше следить за руками.

\- Питер? - он легонько потормошил спящего подростка. Тот застонал и приоткрыл один глаз, потёр рукой лицо. Баки дождался, пока там отразится осознание происходящего и продолжил. - Мы сейчас уходим, чтобы закончить это задание. При наилучших раскладах могу быть дома уже к вечеру, но особо не рассчитывай... Я бы на твоём месте ещё провалялся в постели, пользуясь выходными - дёрнул он бровью на доносящийся из-за двери шум.  
Питер кивнул, и поглубже закопавшись в одеяло, остался сонно наблюдать, как Баки натягивает светлое термобелье под белую офисную рубашку.

К вечеру Баки не вернулся.   
Как и на следующий день.

***  
В понедельник Питер, смущённо постучав, впервые зашёл в кабинет Пеппер.   
Он нервничал, когда выкладывал перед ней голопроекторы, нервничал, когда рассказывал о продвижении в аккумуляторах цунами. Она же смотрела спокойно и ласково, порой комментируя и воодушевляя продолжать, но в воздухе все острее Питеру представлялся невысказанный вопрос: за это время с него ни разу не спрашивали каких либо отчётов. Ему дали время и сейчас уже можно было закрывать этот кредит.   
Парень на момент остановился, прервав размышления в которые пустился под конец, не желая оставаться наедине с потенциальной тишиной и решился:  
\- Мисс Поттс?.. Я думаю, что мне стоит встретиться с руководством остальных лабораторий. Особенно промышленников.  
Пеппер мягко улыбнулась и, кивнув, нажала на кнопку интеркома.  
Кажется, все шло правильно.

***  
В среду заглянув в гости, Мишель предложила никуда дальше не идти: она чертовски устала, на улице дождило, пиццу доставят ещё теплой, а Питеру не терпелось похвастаться своим прогрессом в работе над протезом. Вечер пролетел незаметно и легко.  
Она засобиралась уходить ближе к полуночи, с благодарностью и легкой смешинкой глядя на вызывающего ей такси Питера: "да, мне будет спокойнее, если смогу следить за машиной со своего аккаунта".   
Уже выйдя за двери квартиры, в коридоре на мгновение замешкались: Питер, задумавшись, смотрел не отводя глаз. Атмосфера была уютной - не хотелось бы нарушать, но створки лифта неожиданно раскрылись и оба подростка слегка вздрогнули, будто поперхнувшись, глядя на оказавшегося за ней Баки. Тот стоял, устало опираясь на дальнюю стенку лифтовой кабины откинутой назад головой.  
\- ЭмДжей, крошка! - усталость на лице сменилась искренней улыбкой, которая становилась всё шире и шире с каждым мгновеньем. Он вышел из лифта, пинком вышвыривая сумку, стоявшую рядом.  
\- Баки! - просиял Питер, подаваясь вперёд и протягивая руку будто для рукопожатия, но выше, чем следовало. В ответ, мужчина слегка поднырнув под неё, притянул его к себе, на мгновение крепко прижимая к себе за плечи одной рукой.  
\- Привет, мистер Барнс! Рада что вы вернулись.  
\- Давно тебя не видел. - Баки отпустил парня и чуть развернулся к ЭмДжей - Питер говорил, что студенческая жизнь тебя совсем затянула...  
Коридор здания был узким - не настолько, чтобы не разойтись трем людям, но Питер так и стал рядом, неосознанно соприкасаясь плечами.  
\- О, дааааа, - протянула девушка, глядя на них, - столько всего происходит. Впрочем, всё интереснее, чем в школе, знаете ли. Наконец-то куча возможностей в нужную сторону. Я, кстати, слышала есть льготы для ветеранов. Может быть и вам когда-то захочется окунуться в эту атмосферу?   
\- О, звучит заманчиво, - Баки ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь за сумкой.   
Сзади звякнул лифт, обозначая открывшиеся опять двери.  
\- Я пойду - спохватилась ЭмДжей - мы с Питером договорились встречаться по средам. Так что через неделю я опять у вас.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не против? - Встрял Питер, придерживая для нее створку.  
\- Что ты, буду очень рад пообщаться снова. Сегодня я и правда уставший, - он, даже не забирая вещи, медленно пошёл в направлении их квартиры.  
Питер, в последний момент спохватившись, вошёл в лифтовую кабину, всё ещё глядя ему вслед.   
ЭмДжей лукаво улыбнулась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

***  
\- Баки! Баки, у меня все готово! - запыхавшись, Питер ворвался в спальню Баки спустя минут десять.  
Тот уже сидел на кровати в пижамных штанах и футболке, устало растирая виски.  
Операция вымотала его.   
Пускай это не было вторжением инопланетян или нападением Таноса, масштаб был несопоставим. Но с некоторым удивлением Баки осознал, что спасать планету было куда легче - не нужно было заморачивться политическими условностями, секретностью в пересечении границ и необходимостью ювелирно следить за соблюдением законов, которые он и сам порой не знал. Солдат умел убивать, не особо интересуясь судьбой работающих с ним людей. Сержант Барнс, в свою очередь, подчинялся приказам, заботясь о команде, иногда проявляя "тактическую гибкость", но планирование, координация и необходимость минимизировать сопутствующий ущерб, как не до конца автоматизированный процесс, требовали дополнительного контроля и внимания. Это… утомляло.  
\- Я оттестировал сустав и алгоритм, обсудил все с мистером Поттером, главой отдела сборки, - из парня сыпались слова, будто навёрстывая упущенное за все дни. - Он невероятно умный, Баки! И не уточнял, для чего мне все, но все равно предложил много интересных решений…. Баки, ты мог бы приехать в лабораторию в субботу?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе. Питер уселся прямо перед ним на полу, скрестив ноги, и смотрел глазами полными надежды.  
\- Давай не в эти выходные, Питер. - место соединения тела с металлом ныло и Баки аккуратно разминал немного опухшую трапециевидную мышцу. Ее остатки, оставленные мясниками из Гидры, причиняли ему больше всего беспокойства. Мышца больше не удерживала руку, но была важна для стабилизации тела и, чтобы избежать атрофии, приходилось стимулировать ее микротоками. Из-за невозможности построить правильную биомеханику движений плечо периодически воспалялось. Так, как сейчас.  
Надо отдохнуть.  
\- О….да, конечно, хорошо. Извини, я не подумал. - Питер пристально следил за его рукой - я могу помочь?  
\- Вряд ли - устало улыбнулся мужчина - разве что ты умеешь снимать боль наложением рук.  
\- Ну…. - парень чуть смешался, но встал - я могу попробовать. Ты дал неплохой мастер-класс.  
Баки бросил на Питера долгий нечитаемый взгляд. Усталость накатывала волнами и хотелось просто прикоснуться, провести рукой по щеке, прослеживая острую линию челюсти, стереть с лица беспокойство. Пластины на руке тихо зашуршали, перестраиваясь в режим мягкого взаимодействия. Баки сжал бионический протез в кулак, надеясь, что Питер спишет досаду, написанную на его лице, на вымотанность и дискомфорт.

Парень сделал пару шагов к нему - Баки стек с кровати на мягкий коврик, проиграв битву с самим собой, отчаянно костеря себя за использование этой возможности украсть несколько прикосновений.  
Будто ему снова 16 и он в толпе на выставке прижимается к девушке, приведенной на свидание, только чтобы урвать немного запретного физического контакта.  
На плечи мягко опустились теплые руки.  
\- Баки? Ты покажешь мне что болит? Я вроде представляю, как у тебя там все соединено, но боюсь нажать слишком сильно.  
Баки кивнул, свесив голову вниз.  
Питер на пробу сделал несколько поглаживающих движений, но потом отстранился и потянулся за чем-то через кровать - доставал на тумбочке резинку для волос.  
Осторожно провел по плечам и спине, собрал хвост, прочесав пальцами волосы. Баки чувствовал, как по всему телу гуляют мурашки и еле сдерживался, чтоб не застонать от наслаждения. Он и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ощущал столько нежности и заботы в прикосновениях.   
От этого было сложно дышать и Баки старался сглотнуть комок, застрявший в горле.  
Он падал и падал, все глубже и глубже.  
Наверное, скоро нужно будет подумать, как с этим справляться, как снова учиться жить без этой немного смешной неловкой заботы - но, пожалуйста, ещё не сейчас.   
Сейчас он позволит себе расслабиться и просто насладиться тем, что есть. Здесь и сейчас.

Питер массировал плечи Баки, благоговейно прощупывая уходящий в кожу металл. Он легко касался гладкой рубцовой ткани на стыке с металлом, перебегал пальцами к дифференцированной ткани через несколько сантиметров, там, где он уходил глубже, внутрь, под кожу в сохраненные мышцы.   
Чуть сильнее сжимая плечи, он чувствовал разницу в ключицах и лопатках: живая правая ощущалась мягче податливей смеси стали и вибраниума. Шури говорила ему, что не смогла полностью заменить конструкции крепления биопротеза: ученые Гидры полностью заменили ключицу и лопатку, укрепили стальными пластинами верхние ребра, для скорости реакции сразу заякорили нервные окончания в столб позвоночника. Из-за этого, если ребра и лопатку заменить удалось без проблем, то ключица осталась стальной - тело Баки настолько компенсировало вес протеза, адаптируя мышечную массу, что достать некоторые детали было уже невозможно.   
Проблема, которую решал Питер, была родом именно отсюда: рисунок нейронов в позвоночном столбе существенно изменился за время, прошедшее без криокамеры - и будет меняться и в дальнейшем. Именно это, эту константу обновления нервной ткани он понял как учитывать, лишь встроив еще один микроконтроллер в плечевой сустав.  
Парень аккуратно растирал закаменевшие мышцы плеча, размышляя о невероятной сложности и красоте всего, что находилось прямо под его руками. Это технология, построенная на пробах и ошибках, костыли, пристраиваемые прямо во время обновлений, обновления, пристроенные к старым технологическим решениям, адаптации, изобретенные прямо в процессе. Невероятно сложный, составной механизм. И подо всем этим - человеческое тело, адаптирующееся, принимающее изменения, жаждущее только одного - выжить. Через боль и потерю перцепции протеза. Через диссоциацию личности, посттравматическое расстройство, тотальное одиночество...   
И вот сейчас Баки - такой. Пьет кофе по вечерам. Едко шутит со своей командой. Помогает справиться с жизнью молодым наследникам огромных корпораций… Он чуть сильнее нажал на трапециевидную мышцу, пытаясь её размять и Баки застонал на грани слышимости.   
Питера будто всего перетряхнуло.   
Вдруг вся ситуация представилась совсем в ином свете: теплая кожа, сильное, ловкое тело. Баки. Уставший, расслабленный, разморенный, двигающийся, как большая хищная кошка, плавно и текуче. Повернувшийся спиной, доверяющий… Доверие пьянило, кружило голову, заставляло хотеть присвоить его, открыть для него этот новый мир, показав всё, что здесь есть, восхитить, принести свои знания, как драгоценные камни, поделиться создаваемой красотой. Современные исследования, виртуальная реальность, платформы для онлайн обучения, 3Д печать домов, новые материалы, туристические тропинки в национальных парках… Да даже банальный пульсометр, который сможет предупреждать о высоком стрессе и вероятности наступления панической атаки - и почему он не подумал об этом раньше?!

Отвлёкшись, Питер чуть не пропустил момент, когда Баки начал клевать носом. Он закрыл его плечи кофтой и влез на кровать:  
\- Думаю, сегодня мне лучше остаться здесь, да, Баки?  
Для рассуждений о высокой морали места не оставалось. Тот, не открывая глаз, повернулся и лениво приподнял в улыбке угол рта:  
\- За одеялом своим сходи.

И спал эту ночь без сновидений.


	35. Chapter 35

В субботу, когда Питер уезжал к Неду в Филадельфию, Баки ещё спал.   
Вообще, со своего возвращения он неожиданно много, как для суперсолдата, спал. Почти не выходил из дома - только в спортзал и на терапию. Вне этого целыми днями лежал на тёплом ковре перед окном, укутавшись в плед и с книгой в руке или перед телевизором, засыпая и просыпаясь под бесконечные шоу Нэшнл Географик.   
Где-то внутри себя Питер начинал немного волноваться, что уже целых два дня Баки жил в режиме растения.   
Два дня.   
Действительно, был бы повод.  
Наверное, этот голосок тревоги можно было бы легко заглушить, если бы Баки не выглядел все еще уставшим. Особенно в четверг, после регулярного сеанса у психотерапевта. Питер об этом не знал - и не стал бы ни в коем случае - спрашивать, но за ужином его сосед сидел, глядя небесно-голубыми глазами куда-то вдаль и тихо, устало и немного иронично улыбался своим мыслям.   
Он не стал вмешиваться, хотя наблюдал во все глаза и кажется, тронь - при малейшей возможности, вопросы посыпались бы как шарики из надорванного пакета.   
Впрочем, никто не отменял уважение к личному пространству. Иногда, как бы дорог не был человек - его стоит предоставить собственным мыслям и дать разобраться о чём бы он ни думал. По ощущениям - это был именно тот случай. Мысль помогла Питеру унять будто зудящее в кончиках пальцев желание вмешаться. Глубоко выдохнув, он повёл плечами, чтобы стряхнуть нервное возбуждение и уже спокойно потянулся за телефоном. Баки скользнул по нему благодарным взглядом и продолжил совместный ужин в тишине.

***  
Все выходные Питер планировал провести у Неда в общежитии - тот обещал "гулянку с пользой для дела".  
Баки всё ещё почти не разговаривал, а Питер ощущал как кипучая энергия рвется из него. Невозможно было сдерживать поток идей и парень переживал, что не выдержит - будет ходить, заглядывая тому в глаза все выходные. Да, Баки нужно было отдохнуть и это выразительно ощущалось, но необходимость гасить собственную взбудораженность начинала раздражать, да.   
Поэтому, утром Питер с лёгким сердцем, закинул в рюкзак зубную щётку, паутиногенераторы, пару сменных футболок, купил билеты на утренний поезд и… уже на выходе на мгновение задержался.   
В итоге, на столе осталась записка с наброском двух человечков, в которых, сильно добавив воображения, угадывались Питер с Недом на ступеньках какого-то здания, старательно подписанного “Музей науки” и просьбой не волноваться. Почему то бумага ощущалась правильнее сообщения.

***  
Нед не соврал и выходные удались.   
Наконец-то удалось вживую встретить безумную компанию аспирантов-нейробиологов, с которыми они работали вот уже почти три месяца. После, в местном баре, неподалёку от университета, где учился Нед, а основной публикой были студенты и преподаватели оттуда, наткнулись на постдока из местной лаборатории. Провели бурное обсуждение переживаний касательно беды с этикой исследований и недофинансировании, заодно обсудив университетские сплетни, вряд ли предназначенные для ушей новичков. Затем, снова вернулись к перспективам и новым разработкам в области биомедицинских исследований. Филадельфия поражала бурей общения, ощущением витающих в воздухе идей, силой и будущим. 

Вечером воскресенья Питер ввалился в квартиру в Бруклине, храня ощущение студенческой свободы, общности и - немного - усталости. Да, всё же он давно не проводил столько времени с большим количеством людей.   
На барной стойке ждал теплый ещё ромашковый чай, две таблетки, стакан с водой и записка:   
"Будущее научилось лечить похмелье. Прими - поможет"  
Питер хмыкнул.  
Ловко выудил маркер из бокового кармана рюкзака. Пикировка в записках - что может быть больше в духе начала двадцатого века?

Для Баки утро понедельника началось с сообщений от Морана, извещающего о готовности отряда к финальному отчёту, кофе и несдержанного хихиканья.  
"В будущем даже мне, герою Земли, ещё не наливают.  
А жаль."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> что-то зачастили мы, зачастили. Прямо как не мы))))) Спасибо огромное за комментарии - они невероятно вдохновляют и мотивируют.
> 
> We're sooooo grateful for your comments! Hope, googlr translate doesn't ruin the atmosphere :)

За время миссии и восстановления после неё, Баки и правда соскучился по своим странным соседям.   
Наверное, именно поэтому, он прямо сейчас заглядывал в духовку, вдыхая аромат вустерширского соуса и мускатного ореха. Конечно, Питер и ЭмДжей, как обычно, могли заказать пиццу - все бы прекрасно повеселились, но…. На выходных, между сном и ещё сном, он обнаружил целый канал с кулинарными телешоу, где к тому же, имелся свой сайт с подробными инструкциями (чудны дела твои, будущее).   
Включив его впервые, он увлечённо смотрел как дама с выразительной грудью и передником, напоминающим обо всех домохозяйках ХХ века сразу, расписывала пользу и сытность пастушьей запеканки, которую готовила. Так он обнаружил целый новый мир из понятных и необычных рецептов - и принял вызов с честью, достойной офицера.  
Поэтому, сейчас Баки допивал вино, закусывая моцареллой - продуктами, оставшимися от приготовления начинки, и ждал ребят.

Открывшиеся подробности его эмоциональной жизни давали обширную пищу для размышлений.   
Было сложно не заметить, как легко, не отдавая себе отчета, ластился к нему Пит, выдавая ещё не понятые самим эмоции, когда Баки только вернулся с задания.   
Как и выражение лица Мишель, глядевшей на них.   
Ни один из них не заслуживал быть обречённым на поиск решения Ньютоновской задачи трёх тел. Даже лучшие математики планеты оказываются бессильны - куда уж тут справиться, пускай и гениальному мутанту, столетнему суперсолдату и чудо-девочке.   
Впрочем, справедливости ради стоило сказать, что Баки Барнс вполне поднаторел в упрощении таких задач путем изымания хотя бы одной переменной из уравнения...  
С кривой улыбкой и мыслями о том, что в ближайшее время стоит избегать командировок в Европу и поездов, он достал телефон, тыкая пальцами живой руки в иконку Тиндера. В планах было сбежать, оставляя ребятам возможность побыть вместе и баюкая собственную ревность.

Когда запеканке было воздано по заслугам и дружный хор голосов перестал возносить хвалу его умению гуглить и пользоваться режимами духовки (Баки не был уверен на счёт доли иронии в комплиментах), он засобирался. Оставив ребят с настолкой, заскочил в душ. Внутри что-то ворочалось и требовало действий.

\- Ребятки, мне нужна ваша помощь!   
Питер и ЭмДжей были с головой погружены в игру, когда он снова вышел из ванной. Сидящий на полу Питер на мгновение поднял голову, отзываясь на его голос, но метнулся взглядом обратно - у Мишель, вовремя среагировав, почти получилось сжульничать, подсунув ему лишнюю карточку.  
\- Подскажите-ка, что там носит современная молодежь? Что бы такое надеть, чтобы не перепугать человека…. ээээмммм…. слегка младше моего возраста?  
\- Ну это не сложно - пробормотал Пит, смеясь. Он успел словить девушку за руку, на мгновение задерживая касание и весело грозя указательным пальцем второй руки, но потом снова перевёл взгляд на приоткрытую дверь спальни - даже Ник Фьюри младше твоего возраста, а его ничем не проймёшь.  
\- Эй, я всё слышу!  
ЭмДжей всем корпусом повернулась к выходящему в одних домашних штанах мужчине, предвкушая увлекательное представление:  
\- Ну это смотря какая молодежь, - она, на мгновение задумавшись, отрицательно мотнула головой на обе футболки: темно-серую и тёмно-синюю - Эта ваша молодежь вообще совершеннолетняя?  
Питер замер, потихоньку отодвигаясь, и сел, поглубже упираясь в угол дивана. Глядя на собирающегося Баки и веселящуюся ЭмДжей, он потихоньку надувался, как морской еж. Девушка явно заметила это, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, и подавила рвущуюся задорную улыбку.  
\- Я не совращаю детей! - донеслось из спальни. Баки вышел в зелёной футболке, неся с собой еще одну, светло-голубую, с надписью "Winter is coming".  
Мишель захохотала и хлопнула в ладоши:  
\- Вторая! - бескомпромиссно заявила она - и нам надо это увидеть! Да, Пит? - толкнула она парня локтем.  
\- Думаешь, у девушки, сидящей в Тиндере среди недели, хватит ума оценить юмор этой футболки? У меня в комнате есть несколько подходящего размера с эмблемой Спайдермена - могу поделиться, говорят, это более популярно “среди молодежи”. - Питер становился всё мрачнее и ЭмДжей снова прыснула, качая головой.  
Через секунду Баки вышел уже одетый. Выбор и правда был прекрасен - футболка не оставляла простора для фантазии, плотно облегая плечи и грудь, поразительно подчеркивая прозрачно-голубые глаза. На него хотелось смотреть и смотреть, расспрашивая обо всем, узнавая секреты и делясь мыслями...  
Он бросил долгий взгляд, оценивая произведённое впечатление, чуть поднимая левую бровь и все более и более явно изгибая губы в ехидной улыбке:  
\- Почему обязательно "девушки"?!.. - подмигнул он.  
\- Ооооооооо - многозначительно повела Мишель, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Пфф - донеслось от угла дивана - ты уверен, что рукав не порвётся на протезе, а у этого твоего собеседника хватит самообладания не начать лапать?...  
\- Не слушайте его, Баки,- с ехидцей перебила девушка - это лучший выбор, который можно было сделать!  
\- Ну, если дама выбрала эту…. - беспечно пожал плечами Баки уже обуваясь и, захватив косуху, вышел - не скучайте тут, ребятки!

***  
\- ЭмДжей, это же ужасная футболка! Никогда не понимал парней, склонных такое надевать! Это выглядит так, будто…. Ну…. Боже, это невежливо, в конце концов!  
\- Питер, - она насмешливо улыбнулась и взяла его за руку - ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?  
\- О чем? - не понял он, с удивлением глядя на этот жест.  
Она помолчала, проницательно глядя на него.  
\- Оу, кажется, у меня для тебя новость - она провела свободной рукой по лицу, будто убирая внезапно ставшую лишней весёлость, - эта футболка плоха только тем, что заставляет тебя ревновать. Кажется, вам стоит поговорить!   
Питер саркастично поднял брови и, мягко высвободившись, сложил обе руки на груди, пряча ладони в подмышки:  
\- ЭмДжей, я встречаюсь с тобой и очень тобой дорожу. Баки просто мой друг. Ну и я живу у него, знаешь ли. Это всё.  
ЭмДжей поставила чашку на стол и поудобнее уселась в кресле:  
\- Видимо, не всё. Это очевидно, что... - он на мгновение замолчала, смерив его взглядом. - Ты же знаешь, что любить людей своего пола это нормально?  
\- Конечно, я знаю, - он, нетерпеливо отмахнувшись, кивнул в ответ, - но Баки просто помог мне, когда было некуда идти!  
\- И ты перерыл все форумы в поисках терапии при ПТСР.  
\- Я бы сделал это для кого угодно.  
\- Ты собрал международный и межуниверситетский коллектив, чтобы решить его проблемы с протезом.  
\- Ну это же неимоверно интересно! - На его губах змеилась тонкая победная ухмылка.  
ЭмДжей закатила глаза:  
\- Вы двое постоянно прикасаетесь друг к другу.   
\- ЭмДжей, ну это же чушь! Да, он иногда обнимает меня, когда приезжает издалека, но для парня начала 30х это обычное дело. Ну и не буду же я отпрыгивать, тем более, что это Баки - мы вроде как уже неплохо знакомы, знаешь ли.  
\- Пит, соберись и просто подумай. Вспомни. Вот, например, где ты сел сегодня, когда он принес нам еды? - Она тепло улыбалась, с нежностью глядя на парня.  
Взгляд юноши из непонимающего становился растерянным, а потом и обреченным: когда они с ЭмДжей пришли, Баки как раз доставал из духовки что-то, пахнущее настолько соблазнительно, что все мысли о пицце сразу исчезли. Мужчина предложил поесть за настолкой, и Питер бросился помогать ему накладывать на тарелки запеканку и салат. В процессе смешно подрались вилками, ЭмДжей хохотала, с кресла глядя на них. Принесли все на журнальный столик, но забыли воду, и Питер сбегал за стаканами к холодильнику, плюхнувшись на пол возле столика. Так, чтобы видеть ЭмДжей. Так, чтобы сидеть на мягком коврике перед столиком, а не на полу. Ну и притираясь плечом к голени Баки - кажется, нигде больше в комнате не было места, где все необходимые условия были соблюдены. Пришлось немного потеснить его ногу, но тот вроде и не возражал.  
Перед тем, как Баки засобирался на свое дурацкое свидание, они успели сыграть небольшую партию все вместе и Баки чуть толкал его плечо коленом, когда Пит делал рискованные ходы, а тот в ответ со смехом поднимал руку и в ответ тыкал куда придется: в бедро, руку или бок. Прятал карты, чтобы Баки не заглядывал через плечо - отсесть даже не приходило в голову.

А потом - да, мозг парня умел в дедукцию - после обнаружения огромного общего - безжалостно, россыпью, все больше и больше - в памяти возникали подтверждающие предположение мелочи.   
С каким нетерпением он идёт домой каждый день.   
Как расслабляется, видя Баки перед телевизором, на кухне или слыша как тот мычит в душе.   
Как давно он перестал смущаться, накрывая своими пальцами его, когда берёт утреннюю кружку с кофе.  
Как с наслаждением вдыхает запах его геля для душа, апельсин с шоколадом, смешанный с запахом тела на полотенцах.   
Как с замиранием сердца заходит в спальню, от души ненавидя тех, кто сделал такое с психикой её хозяина и отчаянно надеясь, что в эту ночь сможет вытянуть Баки раньше, до того, как тот начнет плакать, до жуткого озноба, отголоски которого уходят так долго.  
И - да - свои утренние неловкости, возникающие чаще всего именно в постели Баки - он списывал на затянувшийся пубертат и обычно не вставал с постели раньше хозяина…

Питер застонал, закрывая стремительно краснеющее лицо руками, пряча выступающие от смущения слезы.   
Он не знал, как поднять глаза на ЭмДжей, которой искренне, не сомневаясь ни на йоту, говорил о своей влюбленности, а она смотрела на них и все видела. Ведь получается, что он врал - а разве бывает в мире что-то более отвратительное, чем ложь?  
Девушка перебралась на диван, сев ему за спину, обняла, положила голову на плечо, чуть щекотно дыша в ухо:  
\- Шшш… Пит, я не обижаюсь. Я сама не так давно поняла, что мы немного ошиблись в том, как называем отношения, когда посмотрела на своих одногруппниц и то, как глупо они ведут себя с бойфрендами. Знаешь, вот эти глупые хихиканья, обжимашки по углам и держания за ручку. У нас с тобой было не так и, поверь, мне так нравится намного больше. С тобой интересно, тепло, безопасно. Только мне кажется, мы просто перепутали очень близкую дружбу с влюблённостью.  
Питер отнял ладони от лица, с надеждой поднимая на неё глаза.  
\- И знаешь… - она чуть смущённо отвела взгляд. Питер с удивлением смотрел на едва заметный румянец на ее смуглой коже, - я пару дней назад познакомилась с парнем. Родом. В столовке… он учится на пару курсов старше меня и очень смешно рассказывал о профессоре, который ведёт у меня семейное право сейчас... Кажется, я с ужасом осознаю, что могу начать понимать всех этих девочек. Ну на счёт держаться за руки и нести чушь при встрече. Оскорбительно, знаешь ли.  
\- Вы сговорились?! - беспомощно улыбаясь, простонал он. - Сегодня все будут заставлять меня ревновать, да? Ещё пятнадцать минут назад я и не знал, что умею такое чувствовать!  
Мишель фыркнула, обнимая его, щекоча пушистыми волосами нос, а Питера вдруг, будто теплым одеялом, накрыло спокойствием и уютом. И правильностью. Всё было хорошо - он чувствовал, что часовой механизм их отношений сдвинулся, становясь на место, убирая ту досадную полусекундную рассинхронизацию, не дававшую покоя с самого начала.  
Он зарылся в ее волосы, больше не коря себя за ошибки, не ведя внутреннего диалога о том, чего же именно она от него ждёт и как нужно поступить в следующий момент. Все было хорошо.  
Наверное, что-то в жизни он делает правильно, раз у него есть всё это.

***  
Ещё от лифта Баки, как обычно, потопал чуть громче, чтобы предупредить, зная что Питер услышит. На всякий случай замешкался под дверью…   
Свидание не задалось - объективно неплохой молодой парень раздражал кажущейся неуместной болтовней и уже через полчаса после начала, Баки, заплатив за их выпивку, с извинениями вышел из бара. Гулял по городу, распугивая голубей в подворотнях. Пил глинтвейн в знакомых кофейнях. Ехидничал самому себе, что не смог удержаться от выходки с футболкой перед выходом. Пытался сосредоточиться на анализе кандидатуры новичка в ударную группу. Через два часа скитаний окончательно озяб и решил, во избежание последствий, тихонечко пробраться к себе.

Дома его встретила тишина, не по годам глубокие карие глаза и непослушные завитки волос.   
Питер был в квартире один. Сидел возле окна, необычно задумчиво глядя на город. Повернулся, отыскивая в полумраке силуэт вошедшего, ловя его взгляд своим - и Баки захотелось отвернуться, не смотреть, не замечать отсветов фонарей на его бархатной коже, нелепо-изящной позы...   
От двери, не в силах двинуться, он смотрел и смотрел в эти глаза, внутренне посмеиваясь над своим преувеличенно-драматичным ступором.  
Питер моргнул и улыбнулся, стряхивая наваждение, легко вскочил, направляясь к нему. Проходя мимо, слегка потянул носом воздух и просиял:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Баки.  
\- Спокойной ночи, парень - пробормотал мужчина в закрывшуюся дверь душевой.


	37. Chapter 37

Утром Питер ждал Баки за кухонной стойкой. Рядом с ним, источая запах корицы, дымился свежесваренный кофе. Вторую порцию он грел в руках.  
\- Я загуглил пару рецептов - улыбнулся он выходящему из спальни соседу - никогда раньше не варил кофе.  
\- Это кофемашина,- тот хмыкнул в ответ, забирая чашку, - гений вроде тебя разобрался бы и без рецепта.

Парень прислушивался к себе - смотрел на Баки, проскользнувшего в душ, пытался разобраться, правда ли, действительно ли он испытывает что-то большее, чем… ну… чем уважение, дружеское участие, товарищеское тепло? Что там вообще положено испытывать к старшему товарищу?  
Он ловил себя на невольном желании распутать всклокоченные со сна волосы, думал, какова на ощупь небритая, примятая подушкой кожа. С обреченностью вспоминал собственное ликование, когда вчера ночью почувствовал, что от Баки пахнет холодом, специями и алкоголем - без чужих, таких задевающих, запахов.  
Хотел...примириться? Вдогонку опровергнуть абсурдное предположение ЭмДжей? Или подтвердить его?   
Баки появился из-за спины и, грациозно крутнувшись на месте, выдернул из рук его кружку:  
\- Чужой всегда вкуснее - блеснул ехидной, солнечной, утренней ухмылкой, обдал его свежим и таким привычным ароматом цитрусовых и шоколада, уселся напротив - так что, как прошел вечер? Университет так меняет Мишель, что я еле узнал в этой самоуверенной дамочке нашу занозу.  
\- Дааа, - рассеянно глядя мимо собеседника, пробормотал Пит - она хорошо, да. Наверное, вчера был один из самых теплых вечеров за все наше общение. В универе ей лучше, чем в школе. Она завела больше друзей, нашла себе бойфренда. И он, кажется, неплохой парень. Ну и профессор одобрила ей тему курсовой, над которой мы тогда вместе думали. Это прямо очень хорошо, потому что мы и волноваться уже начали... Что случилось? - Питер замолчал, заметив удивлённый взгляд пораженно молчащего Баки.  
\- Пит? А ты сам в порядке? - тот бережно коснулся его плеча.  
От этого простого движения будто прошило молнией. Прикрыв глаза, можно было с лёгкостью представить себе электрические разряды, передаваемые нейронами из точки прикосновения. Как в ответ мозг, будто на экране томографа, разгорается яркими красками. Увидеть, как волна катится по его телу, прошивая мышцы и позвоночник, заставляя на доли секунды задерживать дыхание. Внутри поселилось желание склонить голову и потереться щекой о жесткую кожу на его костяшках...  
“Нет, не в порядке” - хотелось ответить Питеру - “кажется, мне хочется прикасаться к мужчине, с которым я живу. Хочется его обнимать, готовить ему кофе по утрам, несмешно шутить над его утренней прической. Неужели ты этого не замечаешь, Баки? Просто сегодня утром я проснулся в мире, который снова изменился до неузнаваемости. Мне снились твои губы и руки, волосы на моем лице и ехидная усмешка. Я проснулся, чуть не кончив, от контраста температур, когда Баки-из-сна накрыл металлической рукой мой пах, одновременно целуя своими одуряюще-мягкими, обветренными губами. А потом я был в душе и черт же меня дернул выбрать не то полотенце - скажи мне, почему они у тебя все одинаково белые? Ничего не в порядке, Баки, и мне придется учиться жить в этом новом мире. И я пока совсем не знаю, как это сделать”.

\- Да, все хорошо. А почему ты спросил? - Питер заставил себя собраться и поднял глаза на сидящего рядом мужчину… И лучше бы он этого не делал - кожу тонко окатило следующей волной призрачных ощущений. Капельки воды блестели на гладком плече, так, что хотелось их слизать. К жесткой щетине на лице хотелось касаться, утоляя болезненный тактильный голод. От всего этого кружилась голова. Теперь так будет всегда?  
Баки неожиданно смутился, аккуратно отняв руку. Место, где она была сразу захолодило. Он помолчал, прихлебывая кофе:  
\- Кажется, я тебя не так понял, прости, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. - Возраст дает о себе знать. Мне показалось, ты сказал, что ЭмДжей завела бойфренда. Видимо, я неправильно понял.  
\- Эм…. Нет, она рассказывала о парне по имени Росс… Род?.. Не помню. - задумчиво, пытаясь вынырнуть из вереницы собственных мыслей, проговорил юноша - Помнишь, я говорил, что постоянно чувствую будто песчинку в наших отношениях? Ну вот. Вчера мы разобрались. Это на самом деле такое облегчение! У меня, кажется, никогда не было никого ближе, чем она и как же круто, что не нужно её целовать, чтобы просто поговорить! То есть не подумай, что мне не нравилось, но это всё было как-то не так, а теперь - так.  
\- А ты…? - Баки забавно нахмурился, пытаясь понять все оттенки этой новости.  
\- Ревную? Нет, не ревную. Я рад, что мы смогли разобраться, пока ничего не испортили в отношениях между нами. Всё хорошо, Баки, правда. Странно, но хорошо, понимаешь? - Питер смотрел с полуулыбкой, не замечая, как легонько и немного нервно водит пальцами по ободку чашки в руках.  
Баки помолчал, внимательно изучая его. Парню явно нужно было дать пространство и время на подумать.   
Чуть криво улыбнувшись в ответ, он кивнул. Отхлебнул кофе, довольно жмурясь и, захватив с собой кружку, перепрыгнул через спинку дивана, устраиваясь с книгой.  
Питер отвлечённо подумал, что вот и пригодилось знание кириллицы - книга была на русском. Впрочем, название “Далёкая радуга” ему ни о чём не говорило. Надо будет погуглить, что ли...  
Он вернул себя к реальности - пока эхо их диалога ещё висело в воздухе, стоило получить ответ хотя бы на что-то. Выдохнув, решился, и продолжил:  
\- ЭмДжей вообще как-то шутила, что нельзя быть настоящей феминисткой без друга-гея. Кажется, теперь у неё всё сложилось...  
Книга замерла над спинкой дивана. Питер, кажется, забыл как дышать. Глядел в окно и ждал, напряжённо прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, каждому вдоху. Здесь и сейчас горло сдавило, а тело было невесомым - будто перестанешь держаться за чашку - и поднимешься в воздух прямо на стуле.   
Он ждал, что Баки выглянет, прокомментирует - но тот молчал и, кажется, тоже не дышал.   
Тишина загустевала с неимоверной скоростью. Питер, чувствуя, как резко возвращается гравитация, освободил их обоих, снова сменив тему:  
\- И ещё о важном. Ты сможешь прийти в Башню на выходных? Я закончил с этой штукой для сустава и можно её потестить. Кроме того, у меня после разговора с Недом появились другие наработки и, думаю, никто лучше тебя не сможет оценить, что мы запланировали… А что за книгу ты читаешь? Она на русском? - Он снова перевел взгляд в окно. С наплывающей тоской разглядывал серое небо. Сердце глухо колотилось, заполняя собой грудную клетку, горло никак не хотела отпускать неловкость.  
\- Конечно приду, Пит. Я ведь обещал на прошлых выходных, - глухо донеслось с дивана.  
\- О. Это круто. Спасибо. - С глубоким выдохом Питер спрыгнул со стула, натягивая на лицо жизнерадостную улыбку и стараясь не смотреть в сторону Баки.  
Он знал, что не будет легко - они ведь не в дамском романе.   
Конечно, он знал.   
Но он ведь мог надеяться?

***  
Баки лежал на диване с закрытыми глазами.   
Слышал, как хлопнула, закрываясь за Питером, дверь, как звякнули двери лифта - и всё так же держал над собой книгу, боясь пошевелиться.  
Мячик обёрнутого шуткой признания, которые Баки обычно ловил и аккуратно возвращал обратно, не обижая, но и не принимая, в этот раз пролетел мимо и звонко ударился о стену, оставшись на его поле.   
Он даже мысленно спрятал руки в рукава, опасаясь подойти слишком близко, дотронуться.  
До этого утра ещё казалось, что у него есть время. Пару месяцев, пока Мишель будет приходить в гости по средам, пробовать его стряпню, толкая Питера острыми локтями.   
Надеялся, что они смогут вместе отпраздновать Рождество, а дальше… Впрочем, о том, что будет дальше он не очень думал. Он так и жил с самого Щелчка Старка: плыл по течению, принимая то, что жизнь подкидывала, не планируя ничего на будущее. И, нужно сказать, он отнюдь не жаловался.   
Теперь, Питер сказал, что он гей.   
Баки опустил руку, закрывая лицо книгой. С другой стороны - парень ведь ничего не сказал кто был причиной этого открытия. Вон он недавно вернулся из Филадельфии, а там этот его друг, Нед, они ведь много общаются... Баки даже хмыкнул: может и впрямь дело в когнитивном искажении и не стоит всё принимать на свой счёт? Внутренний голос к таким аргументам относился скептично.   
Ладно, стоит подождать и посмотреть, что будет.  
И с шумным выдохом он скинул ноги со спинки дивана, планируя все же, для разнообразия, появиться сегодня на работе.

В итоге, день выдался суматошным. Или, вполне возможно, Баки сам сделал его таким. Утром заскочил в офис, потом, в обед, проведал ветеранский центр, где давненько не был… К пяти снова вернулся в офис дописывать отчёты и тренировочные планы.  
Домой пришел поздно, когда свет в комнате Питера уже не горел.

***  
Следующим утром Питер снова дожидался Баки на кухне. Ну как дожидался - спешно запихивал в рот сэндвич, стараясь не очень вымазаться в помидорном соке, второй рукой листая что-то в смартфоне. На противоположном от него краю стола ждала своего хозяина вторая кружка кофе с аккуратной шапкой молочной пенки.  
Баки постарался незаметно проскользнуть в душ.  
\- О, Бки, пфифет! - титаническим усилием откушенный кусок удалось проглотить.  
\- Привет, Пит. - Баки пытался пятерней прочесать спутанные волосы и, не давая снова разлиться молчанию, напомнил, - ты вчера говорил, что закончил с апдейтом для протеза… Я все ещё нужен в лаборатории завтра?  
\- Да!!! - Питер аж подскочил на стуле. - Я тебя потому и ждал - надо же попросить Пятницу пропуск. И пора будет устанавливать контроллер, а это значит, что придётся разобрать пластины и совсем залезть внутрь. Вот я и.. Ну значит… ой! - телефон в руке, а следом и часы на запястье завибрировали, передавая звонок.   
\- Это Хэппи. Он сегодня меня везёт, - он чуть смутился. - Я… Увидимся вечером? - уже от дверей с надеждой спросил он.  
\- Скорее всего, завтра - мне придется задержаться, если хочу свободные выходные.  
\- А как же баланс работы и личной жизни, сон по расписанию? - Питер ехидно разулыбался, глядя из-под челки.  
\- То для младшего состава, - Баки развернулся возле стойки, мазнул взглядом и уже привычно провалился в блестящие карие глаза, словленный взглядом, будто в ловушку. От этой встречи, смешливые искорки замерли, и разгорелись чем-то иным - не страстью, нет, скорее теплотой и какой-то отчаянной надеждой.  
Питер облизнул губы, все еще удерживая ручку двери.  
Баки сделал шаг к нему, другой.  
На руке у юноши опять завибрировал браслет. Он чуть потерянно вздрогнул. Достал из кармана телефон и перевел взгляд на Баки. Тот уже стоял рядом, тепло и слегка насмешливо улыбаясь. Не отводя глаз, положил руку на плечо, слегка сжимая его:  
Не волнуйся, я справлюсь. Мы справимся.  
Питер как-то совсем по детски счастливо улыбнулся, вздохнул и, наклонив голову, потерся щекой о костяшки руки на своём плече.  
И сбежал.  
Он видел горечь в глазах Баки.  
Значит, не всё потеряно.


	38. Chapter 38

В лабораторию приехали рано.   
Питер, гостеприимно распахивая дверь (ну, делая вид, что распахивает, ведь открывала все Карен), провел его в восточную часть помещений. На полу привычно ждал мягкий ковер с подушками. Возле него, на низком столике, в хирургическом порядке были выложены разукрашенные во все цвета радуги отвертки и ключи.  
Баки закрыл глаза, сдерживая улыбку. Прошел вперёд, скинул тяжёлые ботинки и сел, удобно устраиваясь на сделанном в японском стиле кресле без ножек. Медлить не хотелось и он сразу перешел к делу - нажал на несколько контроллеров подмышкой и на рёбрах, освобождая пластины протеза от фиксирующих захватов: теперь их можно было легко снять, орудуя отвёрткой.  
Оглянулся на Питера.   
Тот, задумавшись, стоял возле одного из аппаратов МРТ, по очереди поправляя разложенные рядом голопроекторы. Походя включил мониторы, расположенные на стене, вывел на них проекцию протеза, полученную в один из прошлых визитов...  
Было непривычно тихо.  
\- Пит? А где твое привидение с реактором?  
\- О! Эм… Ну, знаешь, я послушал важное, а потом как-то оказалось, что работая не всегда получается сфокусироваться на записи. И потом Пятница сказала, что может скомпилировать записи и выводить их блоками, если мне что-то понадобится, вот мы и… А тебе слишком тихо? Неприятные ассоциации? - У него внутри разрастался клубок тревоги, - давай я включу музыку? Карен? Ты что-то предпочитаешь? Или я могу включить то что слушаю. Оно довольно мелодично и может тебе понравится…  
\- Пит, стой. - Баки откинул голову на спинку кресла, - Карен? Включи то, с чем Питер обычно работает.  
С потолка полилась спокойная инструментальная музыка.  
\- Secret Garden, мистер Барнс.  
Питер на мгновение замер. Присел возле столика, поправляя инструменты, раскладывая их в соответствии с цветами радуги.   
\- Баки, знаешь, я вот немного пообщался с людьми и оказалось, что тут есть очень хорошая кофейня. Мистер Старк когда-то дал грант на развитие малого бизнеса парню из Коста-Рики, а потом у того неплохо получилось и его позвали открыть филиал тут, в Башне. Он использует необычные специи и готовит такой чай… масалу, знаешь? Давай я попрошу нам сделать?  
\- Закажи. И покажи мне контроллер. Ты говорил, что его нужно вставить в плечевой сустав? Или в локтевой?  
Питер паниковал. Это так отчетливо отражалось на его лице, что хотелось обнять, погладить по спине, сжать, успокаивая, тонкие пальцы, нервно перебирающие отвёртки...

Баки тоже было неспокойно. Внутри перекатывался привычный подспудный страх, замешанный на ненависти, вскипающей, когда к его протезу прикасались, на беспомощной ярости человека, слишком долго не имевшего контроля над собственной судьбой. В памяти всплывали все разом сочувственные взгляды, которыми окружающие провожали его протез. Сейчас он носил футболки с коротким рукавом, специально выставляя руку напоказ. Насмешливо поднимал бровь, когда у кого-то хватало бестактности задавать вопросы.  
Решение подпустить кого-то достаточно близко, позволить заглянуть в хитросплетения микросхем, давались ему с огромным трудом, если не было другого выхода, и никогда от неудобств, которые можно было вынести не сойдя с ума от боли. О, с каким удовольствием он бы сейчас отдался страху - полностью, с головой погружаясь в темные воды, задыхаясь и ненавидя.  
Но он смотрел на Питера, на мягкий ковер, разноцветные, сделанные на заказ, отвертки, на ломкость движений и бледную от волнения кожу - и, кажется, тому было нужнее.   
\- Показывай давай мой контроллер, парень.  
Тот достал из небольшой коробочки блестящую микросхему, аккуратно удерживая её пинцетом.  
\- Это сплав палладия и вибраниума. Я до этого их никогда не паял, но ты не переживай я всё проверил и перепроверил. Эта штука учтет колебания импульса нервной ткани, когда мы вставим ее тебе в плечевой сустав. И ещё она, скорее всего, даст возможность вернуть большую часть тактильных ощущений, благодаря способности вибраниума адсорбировать импульсы. Я встроил сюда же молекулярный осциллятор, заякорил его с ресивером электрических импульсов - в общем, ты скоро не сможешь без рукавицы вытаскивать противень из духовки, но сможешь различать материалы - металл, там, кожу...  
Баки сделал дыхательное упражнение, как учили его в процессе реабилитации, выдыхая и вдыхая на четыре счета, ведя взглядом по блестящему квадратику контроллера в руках парня. Сжал зубы, возвращая на лицо улыбку. Где-то вдалеке раздался едва слышный даже для усиленного слуха звук. Питер сорвался с места, распахивая двери, встречая парня, принесшего подставку с двумя стаканчиками выразительно пахнущего пряного чая.  
\- Твоя рука совершенна, - продолжил он свой монолог, подходя со спины, чтобы поставить стаканчик рядом с Баки.  
Тот напрягся, полностью концентрируясь, чтобы удержать себя на месте - вряд ли кто-либо из ныне живущих вообще был в курсе, что за этой фразой от кураторов следовали "дисциплинарные меры".  
Улыбка всё больше начинала походить на оскал и пришлось наклонить голову, пряча лицо за волосами.   
Нужно было собраться, нужно было, чтобы что-то начало происходить иначе его накроет окончательно. Вспоминая привычные упражнения, он сосредоточился на ощущениях. Принюхавшись внимательнее, в аромате принесённого напитка он выделил корицу, кардамон, гвоздику, имбирь. Услышал как тихонько выдохнул Питер, приседая рядом с его плечом, с шорохом ставя свой стаканчик с чаем на пол. Уловил его собственный запах, с почти незаметной ноткой по-мальчишески острого пота… Этот последний компонент, вплетаясь в общую картину, неожиданным образом действовал примиряюще, успокаивал.  
\- … в ней собраны все технологии, бывшие передовыми в свое время, в промежуток от пятидесятых до двухтысячных, - знакомый и чуть дрожащий голос и совершенно другое продолжение развеивали триггеры, так и не набравшие полной силы, претендуя на возможность переписать предыдущие семьдесят лет опыта. - Баки, у меня голова кругом идёт, когда я вижу соседство вибраниума, технологий Ваканды с лампами и медными проводами у тебя в плече. Это просто невероятно! Не представляю, как Шури разобралась, но, кажется, я тоже неплох. Есть кое-что, о чем она не подумала...

Питер сидел, легко водя пальцами по пластинам с ослабленными креплениями, примеряясь, откуда начать работу - вряд ли он догадывался, насколько интимным, эротичным это ощущалось. Сейчас он направлял внимание внутрь самого себя, будто медетируя, решаясь перейти к последнему этапу работы.  
А Баки молился, чтобы он уже побыстрее начал.   
От бурлящей внутри ненависти не осталось и следа - теперь его, будто волнами, затапливало желанием. Он чувствовал себя предельно обнаженным, едва ли не более уязвимым, чем в кресле Гидры. Забота, направленная только на него, обезоруживала, превращала мышцы в желе. Истома от близкого дыхания, от всевластия юного бога, в чьей воле сейчас разобрать его на части - даже не осознавая как личность, фокусируясь только на протезе - лишала сопротивления, добровольно отдавала всё в эти тонкие умелые руки. Каждое прикосновение к протезу, к коже над ним, было пыткой совершенно иного рода… Стокгольмский синдром, будь он неладен. Призрачной демонической вереницей в памяти проносились осторожные, холеные руки обслуживающих его техников, к которым так хотелось льнуть истосковавшимуся по прикосновениям Зимнему Солдату. В ощущениях было темно и стыдно.   
Стыдно до яркого, почти болезненного, румянца на щеках.  
Темно до болезненного жара, змеёй сворачивающегося в паху.  
Он хотел, ему было жизненно необходимо ощущать прикосновения на лице, груди, шее, ниже - всей поверхностью кожи. Ногти живой руки болезненно впивались в ладонь, коттоновые штаны стали отчаянно неудобными.  
Он ненавидел себя за подобные мысли.

Питер, слишком сконцентрированный, чтобы заметить происходящее, осторожно подковырнул отвёрткой вторую и третью плечевые пластины снимая их с наводящих.  
И Баки закрыл глаза, изо всех сил сжимая зубы. Живой рукой перехватил ладонь подростка, с силой прижимая ее к своей обнаженной груди:  
\- Питер. Я. Мне сейчас. Очень. Сложно. - сквозь зубы, в телеграфном ритме, надеясь, что тот поймет правильно. - Мне нужно. Чтобы ты. Говорил. О чем-то. Что угодно. Не обо мне. О важном для тебя.  
Ответом стал заполошный вздох.   
Пауза.  
И Питера понесло, словно, говоря что попало, выдыхал и он. Бесконтрольно болтая он будто сбрасывал напряжение, концентрируясь на работе:  
\- Эээээммм…. Важное для меня, - смешок, - знаешь,ты сейчас прижимаешь мою руку к своей коже и это для меня очень важно, но вряд ли ты имел ввиду что-то подобное. Но ладно. Давай так. Тебе известно, что экономика Венесуэлы сейчас в фазе галопирующей инфляции, что их боливар падает по 300-400% в неделю и это делает практически невозможной торговлю с ними? Вот, например, Альфабет покупал одну из деталей для Гугл-очков у них и теперь релиз отложен на неопределенный срок из-за необходимости сменить поставщиков. Или вот NASA совместно с ЕSА и JAXA открыли конкурс на создание модульного реактора на 10 кВт для доставки его на Луну с прицелом на дальнейшую доставку на Марс? представляешь, реактор, который полетит на Марс? Будущее наступило. И Старк Индастриз хочет поучаствовать в этом конкурсе, но они даже не публикуют спецификаций. Ну не знаю, пусть бы хоть в вненсуэльских боливарах цену назвали….И, кстати, возвращаясь к боливару - они назвали свою валюту в честь коня, ты представь! Ну или это О'Генри назвал коня в честь их валюты….  
Сначала Баки слушал, не сильно надеясь отвлечься от болезненных ощущений в паху.  
Потом слушал, не веря своим ушам, пытаясь понять, как всё происходящее сейчас, в таком количестве умещается в Питере.  
Потом, обескураженно пытался представить состояние мозга, способного выдавать….такое.  
А потом не мог больше сдерживаться.   
Он смеялся так, как не смеялся ни разу после Аззано. По щекам, от смеха и облегчения, текли слезы, он с трудом вдыхал, всхлипывая и захлебываясь, живой рукой удерживая себя от падения.  
В какой реальности он мог представить, что от приступа паники и болезненного, больного желания его спасет…. валюта Венесуэлы и кони с реакторами?!  
\- Б-баки? - Питер едва успел отнять отвёртку от плечевого контроллера, чуть встревоженно глядя на непредвиденный всплеск эмоций - ты в порядке? Ты говорил, что нужно говорить о чем-то отвлеченном. Я говорил. Ну. О чем думал. Что случилось?  
\- Ты. Правда. Думаешь о валюте Венесуэлы?! - Все ещё не мог вдохнуть подрагивающий от смеха обычно собранный и грозный суперсолдат.  
\- Ну. А почему бы и нет? Я о многом думаю. К тому же валюта - это интересно. Вот например ты знал, что в японских йенах, в мелких железных монетках, есть квадратные дырочки, чтобы их было удобно нанизывать на браслеты. Ну сейчас их не нанизывают, а раньше вполне... - Чуть оскорблено смотрел на него гений, мутант и наследник бывшего оружейного магната.  
Баки, наконец, отдышался и, развернувшись всем корпусом, притянул Питера за шею к себе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.  
\- Это безумие, парень, безумие. - Он говорил полушепотом, отчаянно зажмурившись. - Щит потратил состояние на психиатра для меня, а надо было просто позвать тебя и заставить понервничать.  
Питер облегченно хмыкнул, все ещё не уверенный как реагировать. Закрыл глаза, на протяжении пары вдохов наслаждаясь моментом - и мягко отстранился, напоследок аккуратно проведя рукой по волосам под пальцами. Собрался, возвращаясь к ножкам контроллера:  
\- Я возьму паяльник? - Потянулся к прибору лаймово-зеленого цвета, больше напоминающему волшебную палочку - нужно присоединить примочку к твоему протезу….   
Баки старался поменьше шевелиться, все ещё чуть всхлипывая от смеха. 

Остаток работы провели в уютном молчании. Питер, от усердия высунув язык, одну за другой паял ножки контроллера, иногда кидая на Баки вопросительные взгляды.  
Баки… а Баки, захлебываясь нежностью, смотрел на него, глотая одну за другой дурацкие шуточки вкупе с извинениями за свой приступ, за слабость, за неуместные прикосновения.   
До тех пор, пока вдруг не почувствовал под пальцами холод стеклянной поверхности столика.  
\- Пит? Помнишь, ты говорил, что нужно говорить тебе, если я почувствую что-то необычное? - паяльник замер над последней ножкой контроллера - Так вот. Я чувствую. Стекло холодное. И гладкое.  
Питер счастливо улыбнулся, не теряя сосредоточенности:  
\- И как тебе ощущение? - Он с силой надавил на ножку, ставя ее на место, и наконец вытащил иглу инструмента. Подул на место припоя, достал фиксирующий спрей, заливая липкой жидкостью микросхему. Предплечьем провел по лбу, убирая волосы с глаз и только тогда поднял взгляд - Это адаптивная система на основе маленькой такой нейросеточки, которую ещё нужно обучить. Поэтому я поставлю пластины на место, потом, эм, отлучусь на пару минут - не надо было пить столько жидкости, и после мы будем учить твою нервную систему воспринимать информацию от протеза.  
Он кивнул в сторону лежащего рядом с ковром вороха разнообразных материалов.  
\- Ты пока чуть отдохни. Сейчас нужно будет одновременно трогать одни и те же материалы и внимательно смотреть на них, чтобы мозг точно осознал аналогичные сигналы обеих рук. Я сейчас - он щелкнул вставшей на место пластиной и быстренько умотал в сторону туалета.

Баки счастливо откинулся на подголовник кресла.   
От лёгкости и нереальности происходящего кружилась голова.   
Его маленький Гермес был непостижимым и, одновременно - таким человечным, забавно пританцовывая в ожидании, пока Карен снимет защитные протоколы и откроет дверь в уборную.   
Металлические пальцы прошлись по шершавой кромке бумажного стакана из которого Питер почти допил чай.

\- Смотри, - Питер достал из вороха тканей шелковый шарф. - Проведи по нему обеими ладонями одновременно. Мозг должен откалибровать ощущения.  
Баки, внутренне обмирая от ощущения чуда, повиновался.   
Они перебрали шелк, шерсть, мех, замшу. Необработанный камень, стекло, металл.   
Чуть смутившись - но не отводя взгляд - Питер протянул свои руки:  
\- Давай попробуем с ощущением температуры. Мои руки достаточно теплые, попробуй провести по ним ладонями.  
Ощущения затапливали, отражались в голове небольшими фейерверками. Сейчас, в процессе обучения, их не стоило глушить и всего было немного слишком. Пальцами обеих рук Баки сжал тонкие сильные запястья. Хотелось дернуть его на себя, дотронуться до волос.   
Питер прикрыл глаза, пряча улыбку в уголках губ, ощущая как разбегаются мурашки от касаний, идущих вверх по тонкой коже предплечий.  
\- Думаю, я ощущаю температуру достаточно хорошо. У тебя тёплые руки. - Баки отодвинувшись, уже проверял фиксацию пластин, устанавливая крепления на ребрах на место. Давал возможность проморгаться, вернуться в реальность. После, встал, разминая плечи и затекшую шею.  
\- Давай проверим? - Питер так и сидел на ковре, задумчиво глядя на него. - Не смотри. Я буду предлагать материал, чтобы пощупать левой рукой и посмотрим, насколько все нормально прописалось.  
Правая рука показательно опустилась на глаза:  
\- Шелк. Бумага. Металл… Опять металл? - Питер с улыбкой подсовывал тестовые образцы, а потом, с шалой улыбкой, наклонился вперед, проводя вихрастой головой о металлические пальцы.  
Сверху раздался удивлённый чуть прерывистый вздох. Баки отнял руку от лица, опуская глаза и чуть сжал пальцы на затылке парня, заставляя поднять голову:  
\- Что ты делаешь? - нахмурился, неосознанно поглаживая мягкие волосы.  
\- А на что это похоже? - В карих глазах плясали черти, а с выражения лица Питера можно было писать картину воплощенной невинности. - Проверяю калибровку твоего протеза. Неожиданным экспериментальным образцом.  
Это заходило слишком далеко. Скрипнув зубами, Баки убрал руки и решительно заявил:  
\- Так. Уверен, процесс можно объявить успешно завершённым. Теперь мы едем праздновать. Возражения не принимаются. - Он потянулся, помогая собрать в коробку разложенные материалы, слушая как отдаются внутри новые ощущения. Рука мгновенно перестраивалась под мелкие предметы и это было просто невероятно. Закончив уборку, снова словил взгляд Питера и, уже без бликов недавно пережитой бури эмоций, улыбнулся ему абсолютно тепло и искренне. - Спасибо.  
Тот улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Пожалуйста, Баки.

***  
Успех апгрейда было решено праздновать не дома и Баки затащил Питера в знакомый итальянский ресторанчик неподалеку от них.   
В ожидании пока принесут заказ, пьяный от успеха Питер, которого потихоньку отпускало напряжение пережитого дня, рассказывал, что эта технология может стать настоящим прорывом в биомеде. Они с Недом придумали микроосциллятор, который поможет с адаптацией импульсов от металла к нервной ткани, а Мишель согласилась помочь с правильной формулировкой этических аспектов испытания новой технологии в работе с людьми.   
Официантка принесла им напитки и аккуратно поставила на столик стакан со свечой. Глядя на них, с улыбкой потянулась за зажигалкой. Баки недоуменно нахмурился: ни в один из его обедов здесь, свечу ему не приносили.  
\- Ой….Мы обычно предлагаем свечку всем, кто приходит на свидания... Кажется, я неправильно поняла вас и вашего спутника? - девушка быстро уловила повисшую неловкость и потянулась забрать подсвечник.  
\- Оставьте, пожалуйста, - поднял на нее Питер невинные глаза.  
Баки сделал страшные глаза, но в итоге не выдержал и, закрыв лицо рукой, тихо рассмеялся. И решил не комментировать: все происходящее ощущалось слишком хрупко, слишком ирреально.

Обсуждая перспективы работы над протезами, они в какой-то момент приходят к выводу, что стоит поговорить с ветеранскими центрами реабилитации. В работе Баки тесно связан с некоторыми из них, поэтому абсолютно естественным образом он включается в проект, обещая стать контактным лицом и помочь с организацией кандидатов для исследования. Если есть шанс, что полученной им сегодня возможностью можно поделиться с другими - этим в самом деле стоит заняться. Война очень часто отбирает слишком многое и возможность вернуть его, пускай частично, назад ощущается как что-то по-настоящему имеющее смысл. А ещё как что-то, похожее на искупление грехов.

Сумерки густеют уже к пяти и Баки никак не может отвести взгляд от отблесков свечи в глазах Питера.   
Он неосознанно поглаживает металлической рукой край бокала, свою флисовую кофту, шершавую поверхность деревянного стола… Всё ощущается каким-то чересчур реальным и на мгновение в голову приходит мысль, что эти огоньки - та самая светоносная часть, божественная искра, спрятанная глубоко внутри человека, в которого он влюблен.

***  
Когда они заходят домой, Баки медлит возле двери, разуваясь.   
Питер расшвыривает кроссовки, сбрасывает куртку и рюкзак на пол и расслабленно падает на диван.  
Осталась последняя не закрытая на сегодня тема:   
\- Пит? Поспи сегодня со мной, пожалуйста.   
\- Конечно. Только не пей снотворное. Мы справимся. Мы вместе справимся абсолютно со всем.


	39. Chapter 39

Утро Питера ощущалось болезненным похмельем. Вчера он заигрался, опьяненный успехом. Заигрался - и смело пересёк слишком много границ. Сейчас, перекатывая в руках чашку чая, сложно было простить себе такое. Зубы сводило от болезненной неловкости. Слишком откровенные прикосновения, слишком много самоуверенности в суждениях. В памяти осел пораженный взгляд Баки, когда под железной рукой оказались мягкие волосы, смех (насмешливый? ироничный?) от излишне позёрской просьбы оставить свечу. Всё это было чересчур. Впрочем, если бы был выбор, эту часть он повторил бы снова.  
Не добавляла радости и ночь.   
Она была, пожалуй, самой сложной из всех случившихся. Изо всех сил держа вырывающегося с отчаянным воем суперсолдата, Питер успел поверить, что хуже уже не будет. Баки, в какой-то момент, наконец расслабился, открыл глаза - и... тихо, в деталях, начал рассказывать о смерти Стива, переживая её снова и снова. Несколько ужасающих секунд Питер просто сидел и слушал - судя по неразборчивому бормотанию, Баки раз за разом всё глубже нырял в реальность, созданную Гидрой под его коды, чтобы выжечь любые идеи о надежде и будущем - Капитан Америка в который раз направлял самолёт вниз, чтобы разбиться, затем фантазия разворачивалась и едва найденный Стив погибал от его рук, затем приходил Танос, забирая его снова. Его и всех, кто когда либо был дорог - их забирали одного за другим, изощренно высвечивая детали, а Баки не мог даже пошевелиться, шепотом перебирая их имена, пока последние отголоски не стихали, рассыпаясь пеплом…  
Питер вздрогнул, услышав своё имя.  
Физически удерживать человека, который воюет с призраками из своей головы это одно. Что делать, когда после войны не осталось никого, он не знал. Баки лежал, немигающе глядя куда-то вдаль, едва дыша, повторяя раз за разом такие знакомые имена. Прошитые воспоминания цеплялись за него с утроенной силой, будто осознавая, что гвозди, на которых всё держится, здорово истончились. Питер чувствовал как внутри нарастает его собственная дрожь, отчаянно хотелось плакать. Он не подписывался на такое, но планировал вынести - откуда-то было ощущение, что это тот самый час, который темнее всего, но он - перед рассветом.  
Именно поэтому, после, утром, он даже не услышал, как Баки, выскользнув из кровати, ушел.  
Проснулся от второго будильника и, в полудрёме, попросил Карен отменить водителя, планируя сегодня остаться дома. Стоило собрать себя в кучу - завтра намечался его первый совет директоров.

***  
Ближе к полудню пришла Валентина и, пока она готовила ему невероятной монструозности сендвич, Питер, радуясь возможности потренировать русский, рассказал о новом контроллере и его возможностях для Баки. Женщину это растрогало до слез - пускай принцип работы ей был непонятен, но основная идея неимоверно впечатлила. Объяснить все детали было сложновато и разговор немного затягивался. Поэтому, в какой-то момент она, спохватившись, ласково потрепала Питера по плечу и оставила его работать, а сама, подхватив вещи, направилась к выходу, часто стуча невысокими каблуками.   
В следующий раз Питер поднял от ноутбука голову когда по квартире стал разноситься умопомрачительный запах свежей выпечки, а пирог с карамелизованными сливами аккуратно перекочевал из духовки на изящную тортовницу, явно только что принесенную Валентиной.  
Она обняла его на прощание, ещё раз промакнув платочком уголки глаз, и поставила рядом стакан со свежим лимонадом.

Когда презентация была почти закончена, Питер, потягиваясь, скатился с дивана, размышляя стоит ли наконец сходить в душ - или, экономя ресурсы планеты, уже отложить это на вечер. Город за окном светился фонарями, а часы обескураживающе показывали начало десятого.   
Сам того не заметив, он просидел за ноутбуком весь день.  
В коридоре ожил лифт, выпуская кого-то в тяжёлых ботинках. Питер развернулся на звук, потягиваясь всем телом.  
\- О, привет, парень! - От Баки пахло кофе, ветром и немного потом, волосы выбивались из хвоста заставляя своего обладателя стоически смотреть сквозь них, создавая образ “я гроза половины мира, но спасу каждого застрявшего на дереве котика”. Делиться впечатлениями он начал ещё от дверей, чего за ним обычно не водилось, - были сегодня на стрельбах и этот твой контроллер показал себя в деле по полной. Когда ты говорил, что он адаптивный, я кажется не осознавал масштабы. Привычный удар протезом в стену, по ощущениям словно кости переломало, но стоило посмотреть на руку, увидеть, что все в порядке - и боль просто ушла! Мозг калибрует ощущения, сверяясь с тем что видит... Думаю, это займет ещё какое-то время, но мелкая моторика в разы круче! - Остановившись, он пристально огляделся, - ээээмммм, а ты выходил сегодня на улицу?  
Питер пожал плечами, разминая затёкшие спину и шею. Потянулся, вставая на цыпочки, будто пытаясь достать руками потолок. Зевнул и чуть нервно улыбнулся:  
\- Нет… Но на счет этого... У меня завтра….хммм… В общем, я пообещал себе, что если получится с твоей рукой, то я пойду разрабатывать следующие проекты. - Баки внимательно наблюдал: судя по тому как парень начинал частить, предстояло что-то важное и нервное, но Питер всё ещё надеялся подать его как средне-рядовое событие. - Короче, так как получилось, я написал мисс Поттс, но для моего проекта по аккумуляторам цунами нужен внушительный бюджет. Это надо проводить через совет директоров, а ближайший завтра, а потом Рождество, новый год…. Короче, следующий совет будет только в феврале - я с ума сойду от безделья и надо успеть на завтрашний. Поэтому… Послушай мою презентацию, а? Готовил тут почти весь день и голова уже не варит. Я раньше, конечно, делал доклады, но никогда перед….   
\- Никогда перед взрослыми людьми - поднял Баки бровь и сел на барный стул, расстегивая глухую мотоциклетную куртку. - Ок, давай.  
А Питер неожиданно замер не совсем понимая куда смотреть.   
На внутренний мандраж перед завтрашним днем накладывались воспоминания вчерашнего вечера, вызывая своеобразную интерференцию - руки так и чесались убрать выбившиеся пряди, а расслабленная и уверенная поза, из которой, тем не менее, Баки было бы удобно перетечь в боевую стойку, завораживала, оставляя стоять на месте. В воздухе вызревало молчание - нужно было продолжать начатый разговор…  
О чём там они?   
Он сглотнул и наконец отвёл глаза, доставая голопроекторы из аккуратно поставленного Валентиной рюкзака. Отвёл взгляд, собираясь с мыслями:  
\- В общем. Я хочу рассказать, что цунами это одна из важнейших проблем человечества. И по сути это поперечная волна огромной мощности. На границе фаз - между жидкостью и газом. Но люди давным давно пользуются генераторами, получая энергию из волн. И я задумался: какими характеристиками должен обладать волногенератор, способный поглотить большую часть энергии цунами? - Питер слегка развёл руками, словно приглашая публику в дискуссию.  
Баки внимательно слушал, не отводя взгляда, его скинутая куртка позабыто лежала у стула, а хрупкий на вид паренёк напротив, в несуразно огромной, на несколько размеров, большей, футболке и розовых пижамных штанах, говорил о будущем. О том, что было из картинок и книг, с выставок, на которые они в детстве порой сбегали со Стивом, поглазеть на хромированные части машин, производящих чудеса. Сейчас весь этот мир просвечивал через внимательные карие глаза, звучал в чуть сбивчивой речи, потоком утягивал за собой. Цунами, кто бы мог подумать? Он дёрнул плечом, сосредотачиваясь на смысле вопроса, но Питер, не дождавшись ответа - а скорее даже не ожидая его, продолжил:  
\- Итак, основной параметр - огромная прочность. Эти аккумуляторы, способные поглощать полученную энергию и компенсированные по принципу…  
Доклад был просто под завязку набит терминологией и формулами. Монструозными, в несколько строк - Питер, явно гордясь, называл их “изящным решением”. Всё это примерно один к одному было перемешано с шутками, полными отсылок к современной поп-культуре. На четвёртом за три минуты упоминании то ли Евангелиона, то ли Тихоокеанского рубежа, Баки закрыл лицо руками:  
\- Питер, прошу тебя, давай меньше Звезд смерти. Там же не у всех есть дети-подростки.  
Питер оскорбленно засопел, осуждающе воззрившись на него:  
\- Это не… Я думал, им наоборот так понятнее будет….  
Баки сжал губы и зажмурился, качая головой: “без шансов”.  
Парень нахмурился. Перевел взгляд на презентацию… и, немного помолчав, продолжил уже медленнее, параллельно с рассказом убирая засилье картинок из комиксов.

Буквально за пару минут, это был уже более чёткий рассказ о трёх намеченных этапах проекта: начальные испытания в лаборатории и искусственных бассейнах, монтирование волногенератора и прилагающихся аккумуляторов на линиях субдукции литосферных плит и, в конце концов, формирование глобальной сети энергоснабжения, позволяющей сбалансированно распределить эту мгновенно полученную энергию для всех потребителей.   
После сражения за еще полдюжины слайдов с формулами, которые Баки просил заменить чем-то менее пугающим, а Питер до последнего отказывался, пытаясь доказать их крайнюю необходимость, они всё же заключили перемирие. На экране оставались финальные данные с запланированным бюджетом - Баки слегка присвистнул от приблизительных расчетов стоимости и экономического эффекта. Питер же, воодушевившись проделанной работой, финализировал доклад расписывая перспективы. Это можно было слушать в пол уха, позволяя себе снова залюбоваться парнем:  
\- … естественно, проект "Глубокая глотка" может иметь беспрецедентное воздействие на мировые рынки. Мгновенное перераспределение энергии сильно повлияет на электросети, заставляя поставщиков сильно играть с базовой нагрузкой…   
Баки поперхнулся свежеотрезанным куском пирога:  
\- Какой проект?! - он старательно пытался не заржать и во все глаза смотрел на недоумевающего парня.  
\- Ну, это ж надо было как-то назвать - Питер пожал плечами. - А что?  
Божепомоги. Оставаться невозмутимым дорогого стоило: хотелось то ли весело материться, то ли внезапно перекреститься, но Баки, закусив губу, нашел в себе силы лишь очень ласково заметить:  
\- Я говорил уже,что у тебя крупные проблемы с названиями, да?   
\- А как ты предлагаешь его назвать? - фыркнул Питер. Он считал название прикольным и очень точным. А Баки просто не хотел быть тем человеком, который откроет перед этой незамутненной душой всю ширину коннотаций этого выражения.  
. - ..эта штука поглощает огромное количество энергии, так что глубокая глотка вполне...  
Баки, с титаническим трудом сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, мазнул взглядом по лежащей на столике книге Стругацких и выдохнул:  
\- Знаешь, назови лучше “Харибда”. И звучит неплохо, и смысл сохраняет.

Питер, закончив презентацию, переместился на диван и теперь сосредоточенно хмурился, внося финальные изменения.   
Наверное, Баки стоило, наконец, поднять куртку, повесить её на место и пойти переодеться... На этой мысли он запнулся от внезапной догадки. На всякий случай стоило уточнить ещё один момент:  
\- Пит, а в чем ты собираешься завтра идти на это твое собрание?  
\- В смысле? - Парень перевёл на него взгляд и чуть пожал плечами. - Ну, в рубашке и джинсах.  
\- То есть ты собираешься идти на собрание надутых корпоративных индюков одетым в джинсы и футболку, которые купил в стоковом магазине? И хочешь при этом, чтобы тебе доверили сумму, равную годовому бюджету небольшой страны? - Баки уточнил, иронично поднимая брови.   
Скорости Питеру было не занимать - на подвижном лице в момент пронесся очередной вихрь эмоций: непонимание, осознание и снова паника.  
\- Баки…. Я… я не подумал. Черт-черт-черт!!!! Я…. Ты поможешь мне выбрать? У меня есть пару… - Питер унесся к себе. - Поможешь, правда? - Снова донеслось из дальнего конца коридора.  
Через минуту он появился в белой футболке с игривой надписью о поиске гипотенузы и синих, потертых на бедрах джинсах. Ещё из коридора заметил вопросительно поднятую бровь и, даже не доходя до гостиной, нырнул обратно. Следующими были черные вельветовые штаны и серая бесформенная футболка, явно на несколько размеров больше.  
\- Уже лучше, но…- Баки смотрел скептически, - есть ещё варианты?  
Питер стащил футболку, критически глядя на вешалку с одеждой у себя в комнате. С огромной благодарностью вспомнил о Валентине, стирающей и развешивающий футболки, так, чтобы они не мялись. Подумав снова - вытащил в гостиную весь свой небогатый гардероб, бросив его на журнальный столик и часть рядом на ковер.  
Баки, в ожидании следующего дефиле, заваривал кофе в турке на кухне. Повернулся на шум и замер: Питер, дрыгая ногами, втряхивал себя в коричневые карго, судорожно роясь в ворохе разноцветных футболок. От этого простого в своей обыденности движения что-то кольнуло внутри. По-юношески гладкая, матовая кожа, подчёркивала рельефность сильных рук, по тонким складкам на животе тут же захотелось провести языком, пробуя на вкус. Казалось, он будет, как молочная пенка на капучино - эластичным и таким же горьковато-сладким. Ища что-то - абсолютно очевидно, отсутствующее - в куче, паренёк сгибался почти вдвое и сложно было представить, существуют ли пределы его лёгкой гибкости...   
На Питера было невозможно не смотреть. Он же, не подозревая какую реакцию вызывает, в конце концов сдался, поднимая голову и выпрямляясь:  
\- Черт, Баки, я и правда не подумал. Совсем. Вылетело из головы… сейчас поздно, но завтра я смогу куда-то заехать, наверное. Ммм, ты не знаешь каких-то магазинов, где можно купить костюм? Никогда раньше этого не делал. Ну то есть мы с Мэй покупали, конечно, но я не очень следил, куда она меня водила. Хотя я могу позвонить ей, наверное, и есть же костюм с выпускного. Но там фрак и это будет как-то странно, да? - он как обычно генерировал слова, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.  
Баки смотрел в полные отчаяния глаза. Грудь парня тяжело и загнанно вздымалась, кадык ходил ходуном и его хотелось ловить языком, вылизывать, пробовать пот на вкус…. Боже, да сосредоточься, чёрт возьми!  
Питер облизнулся, и пришлось с тихим стоном отвернуться, пытаясь занять себя хоть чем-то, только чтобы не смотреть сверху вниз на это воплощение всколыхнувшихся эротических фантазий.  
\- Во сколько доклад? - голос звучал глухо. Вмешивая в молоко ваниль, было сложно не думать о таких вещах, как выпирающие над ремнем тазовые косточки и впадинки под ними.  
\- О... В два. - Питер обернулся, чтобы собрать одежду. Позвонки грудного отдела позвоночника проглядывали через гладкую кожу на спине. Да твою ж мать… Баки сцепил зубы, злясь на самого себя:  
\- К часу у тебя будет все что нужно, - произнес он всё так же глухо, подтолкнув кружку с напитком к Питеру. Потемневшие серые глаза встретили сияющий восхищением взгляд напротив, - и, бога ради, надень уже футболку!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Питер в костюме https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/1f/9b/961f9b6d062fc2fc4a38d9665860d957.jpg

\- Питер, мисс Поттс понимается сюда. Впустить?  
Питер отлип от окна, где уже десять минут стоял, выглядывая Баки.   
Абсолютно затишье внутри ощущалось подделкой - он никогда раньше не выступал перед такой аудиторией, защищая что-то, построенное полностью лишь на собственных идеях. Всё казалось неожиданно личным, словно оценивать будут его, а не сам проект.   
При этом, больше волновало наверное то, что он собственно не волновался. Стоял, отстранённо глядя на собственные пальцы, теребящие подол рубашки, надетой поверх привычной футболки. Голову заполняло вязкой тишиной. Хотелось заполнить её чем-то простым, насущными заботами… Часы показывали две минуты второго.   
Он мучительно вглядывался в прохожих - не то, чтобы в 21 веке одежда особо влияла на решения каких-либо комиссий - это было бы неслыханно и нелепо, но увидеть Баки до начала презентации казалось хорошим знаком - Питер хмыкнул над формулировкой. Для сомнений не было и единого повода, но, все же, в этой тишине простая клетчатая рубашка ощущалась все более и более неуместной с каждой прошедшей минутой. Хотелось стянуть с себя всё прямо тут. Хотелось зайти в зал слегка вальяжной, незабываемо самоуверенной походкой, которую мог позволить себе лишь Тони…

\- Питер? - напомнила о себе Карен.  
\- Конечно! Мисс Поттс?... - парень нахмурился, поворачиваясь к двери.   
Они с Пеппер виделись не очень часто и больше по официальным вопросам, но он испытывал к ней глубокое уважение и тихую нежность, роднящую потерявших кого-то неимоверно близкого. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Пеппер, будто в жесте перемирия, протянула ему бумажный стаканчик с кофе:  
\- Привет, Питер. Извини, никак не могла раньше - получила твое сообщение только вчера. И очень рада, что ты решился... Хотелось увидеть тебя перед началом встречи - просто на пару слов.  
Пеппер выглядела уставшей. Опустошенной? Из уголков добрых внимательных глаз разбегались морщинки, которые не мог скрыть даже слой искусного макияжа, но мягкая улыбка не покидала губ. Она внимательно смотрела на Питера, в обычно ярких глазах сейчас не было того огня и задора, знакомого и привычного Питеру. Впрочем, кто сейчас, в этом новом мире, не был уставшим?   
\- Хотела предупредить. Обрати внимание на худого высокого мужчину в сером - мистера Миккельсона и молодого темноволосого парня, мистера Арми - это наши главные критиканы инноваций, так что подвоха стоит ждать от них... Ты в порядке?  
Питер одернул рубашку, улыбаясь. В лаборатории она была, кажется, впервые со смерти Тони и хорошо, что Карен больше не включала записи исследований с голограммами, создававшими эффект присутствия здесь бывшего хозяина.   
\- Я… мисс Поттс, мне нужно ещё пару минут. Если можно…  
\- Да-да, конечно, что ты, - она провела рукой по стеклянному столу с отвертками, мягко коснулась подъехавшего было Дубины.  
\- Я надеялся рассказать про аккумуляторы цунами... - начал было Питер, загружая демо-клип своей разработки, одновременно осторожно пробуя языком все ещё очень горячий кофе из принесенного стаканчика.  
Лифт мелодично пиликнул, выпуская ещё одного посетителя.   
Питер тихо выдохнул, встречаясь взглядом с тем, кого он так старательно ждал: Баки, в своей застегнутой наглухо мотоциклетной куртке, нёс в металлической руке серый портплед Tom Ford, закинув его на плечо.  
\- Привет, парень. Как там? Готов завоевывать будущее? - Ухмыльнулся, протягивая чехол с одеждой Питеру. - Мисс Поттс? - Чуть манерно, но без малейшего подтекста, обозначил поклон, остановившись, впрочем, на половине движения.  
Питер раньше не отдавал себе отчёт, каким свободным и чуть неприкаянным тот выглядит. Он замер на секунду, переводя взгляд с Баки на Пеппер.  
\- Мистер Барнс? - Та профессионально скрыла за вежливостью свое удивление.  
\- Мэм, - он галантно вернул улыбку, отдавая-таки костюм. Взамен бесцеремонно отобрал стакан и принюхавшись, вздернул бровь, - кофе, Пит? Тебе не хватает нервозности? Вот, - вытянул из кармана куртки термокружку, большим пальцем откидывая крышку и по комнате разнесся аромат мяты с ромашкой, - давай лучше это. Мама когда-то говорила, что чай помогает сконцентрироваться. - Стакан с кофе окончательно перекочевал Баки, который отлебнув из него, одобряюще хмыкнул.  
Пеппер удивлённо переводила взгляд с одного на другого: Питер сейчас стоял слишком близко к Баки, а тот, явно неосознанно, только что лизнул стаканчик там, где совсем недавно были губы парня…  
\- Я сейчас. Пару минут и вернусь, - неловко пробормотал Питер и, забрав костюм, умчался в туалет переодеваться, на ходу расстегивая пуговицы.

\- Прекрасная погода, не правда ли? - Баки, расстегивая верхние кнопки куртки, всем корпусом повернулся к Пеппер и включил свою самую лучезарную улыбку. Фраза чувствовалась настолько комично неестественной в сложившейся ситуации, что та чуть не фыркнула, но вовремя, впрочем, сдержалась. В конце концов, кто она такая, чтобы прерывать этот очаровательный спектакль?  
\- Да, невероятно тепло, как для конца ноября. Прямо не перестаю удивляться. Как вы находите нашу парковку, мистер Барнс? - Пеппер не давала прокрасться и граму веселья в свой голос, хотя новости и создавшаяся атмосфера здорово поднимала ей настроение.  
\- Питер показал, где можно оставить мотоцикл. Никогда раньше не видел выделенных под мотоцикл мест. Примите мое восхищение.  
О, этот давно потерянный тип мужчин! Джеймс Барнс всё же был родом из того самого задиристо-галантного начала прошлого века - с ним можно было вечно продолжать разговоры ни о чем, к взаимному удовольствию собеседников. И где ещё ему самому было бы выгуливать эти навыки сто лет спустя, как не рядом с утончённой и красивой женщиной, пережившей гораздо больше, чем вмещалось в одну человеческую жизнь?   
Пеппер видела его, кажется, впервые с того сражения возле базы Мстителей. Конечно, ее служба безопасности следила за каждым, кто был важен, но вот уже почти год, как она перестала читать отчёты: было слишком больно и незачем. А вот сейчас, стоящий напротив неё Баки был…. живым.   
Она знала, что тот обосновался в Бруклине, знала, что Питер прятался там от репортёров. Но… но - что? Вопросы возникали один за другим, ответы были шире, чем их можно было предвидеть.   
Стоило ли ожидать, что Барнс окажется таким живым в свой кожаной куртке и плотных черных штанах? Откуда взялось восхищение с которым Питер смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда, будто всё уже и так понятно?...

Сколько верблюдов могут уместиться в ушке иглы? Сколько вопросов роилось в этом мельчайшем моменте повисшей тишины… А потом Баки перевел взгляд ей за плечо и что-то в его лице изменилось до неузнаваемости. Франт из прошлого века, ведущий светские беседы исчез бесследно. Не стало и хмурого, лаконичного командира ударной группы. Барнс выглядел, как северянин, наконец, после долгой зимы, увидевший солнце:  
\- Мисс Поттс? Думаю, я готов, - за ее спиной раздался мягкий шелест двери уборной.

Костюм сидел хорошо.   
Тонкая серая шерсть с теплым подтоном оттеняла и очерчивала стройную гибкую фигуру парня. Ворот рубашки подчёркивал контраст между тканью и светлой кожей.   
Но Пеппер впечатлило другое: рукава пиджака, доходящие ровно до косточек на запястьях; аккуратно выглядывающие манжеты рубашки, пуговицы на которых, были пришиты ровно так, чтобы не создать ни одной лишней морщинки. Точная складка брючин, на 1-2 сантиметра ложащихся на черные туфли - эта линейка костюмов стоила достаточно, чтобы портные Том Форд требовали примерки на клиенте, добиваясь идеальной посадки по фигуре, подгоняя одежду прямо в магазине. Даже Тони не всегда удавалось избежать визитов в салон. Вряд ли Питер представлял масштаб и ювелирную точность того, что провернул для него Баки.  
\- Мистер Барнс, костюм прекрасно сидит, - она выразительно приподняла брови.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Поттс. Работа в интендантской службе - как езда на велосипеде. Стоит только снова начать и все навыки возвращаются. - Тот не отводил глаз от Питера и абсолютно очевидно не находил нужным скрывать от нее восхищение, сквозящее во взгляде.  
\- Переговорная 515, - тепло улыбнулась Пеппер, переводя взгляд на подростка. - Питер, жду тебя через 15 минут.  
Что-то внутри подгоняло скорее оказаться в лифте: воздух между этими двумя вдруг стал слишком плотным, концентрированным.   
Слишком, слишком много эмоций для одной, пусть и прекрасно держащейся, вдовы.

Питер никогда раньше не понимал, зачем люди на официальных мероприятиях носят всю эту неудобную, вычурно-дорогую одежду. Дурацкие галстуки и ботинки на скользкой подошве были неудобными и, кстати, абсолютно бесполезными при беге на пересечённой местности! Воспоминания с выпускного обычно добавляли сюда ещё и щепотку неловкости.   
Всё это существовало до того момента, когда он надел костюм, принесённый Баки.   
Ворот рубашки не давал опустить подбородок, пиджак аккуратно обнимал грудную клетку, заставляя держать осанку, распрямляя плечи. Всё село как влитое - как самый гениальный супергеройский костюм. Непонятно откуда, возникало ощущение собственной уместности и правоты, давая силы на равных спорить со всеми, кого доведётся сегодня встретить. 

\- Я правильно все надел? - парень поправил манжету, вытаскивая её из рукава пиджака и глядя вслед уходящей Пеппер.  
Баки молчал, не двигаясь с места. Оценивающе и чуть насмешливо смотрел, опёршись плечом о стену.  
\- Прекрасно выглядишь, Пит. Только расстегни нижнюю пуговицу пиджака, их никогда не застегивают. И воротник….  
\- Что воротник?  
Баки наконец отлип от стены, в несколько шагов оказываясь рядом. Их разом окутало запахом выделанной кожи его куртки, ветром и кофе, принесенным Пеппер.  
\- Воротник лёг неровно, стоит поправить, - выдохнул он где-то совсем близко, пробегаясь пальцами живой руки по его шее, поправляя что-то сзади. Провел руками по плечам, убеждаясь, что все село как надо.  
Питер поднял глаза, ловя его взгляд, фактически впервые замечая и наслаждаясь реакцией, которую вызвал:  
\- Всё подошло идеально, спасибо, - выдохнул, делая ещё полшага вперед.   
Замер.  
Голову кружило от какого-то всемогущества.  
Легко качнувшись на носочках, он невесомо прижался губами к губам Баки, тут же отстраняясь.  
На удачу, - прошептал, не открывая глаз… И через удар сердца нашел себя за шею прижатым к полу предплечьем того самого протеза, который только позавчера модифицировал.  
Через два удара - он уже сидел у Баки на плечах, сжимая бедрами шею, паутиной примотав протез к его груди.  
Баки спружинил на устойчиво расставленных ногах, невозмутимо выпрямляясь.  
\- Костюм не помял? - Спросил он ровным голосом куда-то вверх, поводя плечами, обхваченными ногами Питера.  
Тот аккуратным сальто спрыгнул на пол, смущённо отводя взгляд.  
\- Я… прости меня. Я не…  
\- Тебя ждут в 515 комнате, - в свободной руке, как обычно непонятно откуда, материализовался нож, которым её хозяин принялся невозмутимо срезать паутину. - Уверен, что удача тебе пригодится. Вечером отпразднуем победу.  
Питер смотрел на него, ощущая как сердце стучит где-то в горле. Хотелось добавить чего-то ещё.  
Облизнул губы, чувствуя на них лёгкий вкус кофе.   
Именно такой вкус Баки, как он и представлял...  
\- Или поражение, - он попробовал сделать шаг, с деланной лёгкостью пожимая плечами.  
\- Воротник. - Баки отмахнулся от этой попытки. Улыбнувшись одними глазами, он легко расправил чуть замявшуюся ткань рубашки и подтолкнул Питера в обозначенном направлении.

***  
\- Как все прошло? - Баки начал ещё с порога, на ходу расстегивая куртку и пытаясь одновременно расшвырять ботинки по коридору.  
Питер, сидя за кухонной стойкой, аккуратно распаковывал коробки со странной, непривычной консистенции, едой - молекулярная кухня казалась нужным решением, чтобы отпраздновать неоднозначные результаты встречи.   
\- Ну. Это Пиррова победа, - он с грустью улыбнулся, - мне дали деньги на первый, только камеральный, этап, тот что в лаборатории и в бассейнах, и то… Они сказали, что я не умею считать бюджеты, приставили ко мне каких-то финансистов... Сказали, что нужно просчитать риски, сделать смету. Я не знаю, Баки, они полтора часа говорили о чем-то, чего я не понимал. Пеппер там обливала всех презрением похлеще Тони, поддерживала, как могла. Все равно с послезавтра ко мне придут какие-то люди, которым нужно будет что-то объяснять, чтобы они что-то считали, а потом, возможно, после нового года, когда они утвердят все документы, я смогу наконец делать свое… - Питер со стоном опустил голову на скрещенные на столе руки.  
\- Пит…. Питер. - Баки сел рядом, поворачиваясь всем корпусом и протягивая руку, чтобы обнять, но затем так и замер всего в паре сантиметров. - Пит, послушай, это ведь то, как в принципе работают корпорации. Тебе поверили, предложили посильную помощь. Ты хочешь сам считать все эти бюджеты, вместо того, чтобы проводить исследования? Ну в самом деле, ты видел эту башню, все эти люди должны же чем-то заниматься!  
Питер блеснул взглядом из-под ресниц, оценивая расстояние до Баки. Выпрямился. Откинувшись чуть назад, словил прикосновение, забирая свой выигрыш. Баки сжал его плечи - и осторожно высвободил руки. Отошёл, боком уселся в кресло, закидывая ноги на подлокотник, так, чтобы видеть глаза собеседника.  
Стянул резинку с волос, зарываясь в них обеими руками, затем убрал их с лица, снова завязав на затылке.  
Помолчали.  
Питер поднял крышку одного из контейнеров, макнул пальцы в светло-голубую массу, облизал.  
\- Питер, - перекатил Баки в руках непонятно откуда взявшуюся чашку с чаем. Пластины руки с мягким цокотом прошлись по стеклу. - Знаешь, у меня в этом времени очень мало друзей. Если быть честным, у меня их нету совсем. Коллеги, сослуживцы, - он поднял голову он, перебивая пытавшегося было включиться в разговор парня, - но почти нету тех, кому бы я доверял, с кем было бы комфортно. Почти. Пока откуда-то не появился ты.  
Питер остановился и чуть неверяще мотнул головой, глядя во все глаза.   
Баки тепло и чуть грустно улыбнулся, отвечая прямым встречным взглядом.  
\- Глупо отрицать, насколько важен ты стал для меня. Если бы я знал летом, что так будет, я… Я не уверен, что дал себя заметить, тогда, на крыше. Впрочем, сейчас мы там, где мы есть. Ты умеешь справляться с тем, чего не умею я. Я ночую с тобой в одной постели и ещё ни разу не приставил нож к твоему горлу. Ты не пытаешься закрыть глаза на мое прошлое, оптимистично считая его искупленным. И, черт возьми, ты невероятно притягателен. Я совру, если скажу что меньше сотни раз представлял вкус твоей кожи, или как будут ощущаться волосы, если запустить в них обе руки. - Он прикрыл глаза, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу. - Но я не могу. Тебе семнадцать. Впереди ещё целая…  
\- Восемнадцать!  
\- Тебе восемнадцать, - лёгкий смешок, - и у тебя впереди целая жизнь. Ты создаёшь миры, меняя реальность. Твое будущее невероятно и, возможно, я мог бы написать о нем книгу, чтобы через 20 лет посмеяться над собственной ограниченностью. Я уже создал все, что мог, - выдерживать взгляд карих глаз становилось всё более невыносимым и Баки снова сфокусировался на чашке с чаем. - Мы оставим разговоры о том, какое наследие хотел бы, наверное, оставить Джеймс Барнс, но всё как есть. Я застыл во времени, не изменяясь. Я буду таким же и через десять, и через двадцать лет и знаешь, что в этом всём понравится тебе наименьше? Мне так хорошо. Наконец-то без вины и страха. Я смотрю на окна своей квартиры по вечерам и, каждый раз когда вижу в них свет, не могу поверить, что и правда не один тут. Чёрт, Пит, я порой так хочу тебя поцеловать, что задумываюсь, не выпить ли снотворного, просто чтобы убрать это желание, - чашка, сжатая слишком сильно, разлетелась, обсыпав Баки осколками. Не обратив внимания, он просто смахнул их на пол. - Твоя жизнь только начинается и она бурлит событиями, как горная река. Я же останусь тут, где мне хорошо, застыв, как муха в янтаре... Было бы безрассудно ожидать понимания времени кого-то, кто только выбирается в жизнь. Поэтому я защищу себя сам, не давая случиться ничему, что может ранить меня или тебя. - Он хмыкнул, - ты ведь знаешь, психиатры для бывших ассасинов стоят немалых денег. Особенно если не несут чушь, вызывая безумие совсем другого толка... 

Питер смотрел не моргая и, кажется, бросил дышать. Сквозь белый шум в ушах, силился осознать услышанное, но получалось слабо. С одной стороны, Баки говорил все то, чего ему так хотелось и каждый нейрон мозга звучал от осознания взаимности. С другой - что-то было совсем плохо. Во взгляде напротив плескалась горькая, неизбывная грусть.   
Баки снова глубоко вдохнул, подыскивая слова.  
\- Питер, что я хочу тебе сказать. Словами и через рот. Я не уверен, что смогу остаться в мире с собой, если мы пойдем по пути, на который ты так прямо и простодушно намекаешь. И точно знаю, чем будет для меня твое решение, пусть и принятое спустя время, жить дальше своей жизнью. Поэтому, прошу тебя вернуть всё на свои позиции. Пить кофе по утрам. Рассказывать мне о своих исследованиях. Продолжать учить русский, в конце концов...  
Питер повел головой, продираясь сквозь сказанное. Моргнул, пораженно, непонимающе, неверяще глядя на Баки. Вытер забытую съедобную субстанцию с пальцев о футболку и тут же, смутившись, смял подол, пряча голубые разводы на ткани.  
Тот вдохнул, будто собираясь сказать ещё что-то - но подавился словами.   
Затем тряхнул головой и решительно встал, не давая шансов продолжить разговор. Игнорируя осколки на полу, смешал привычный коктейль из барбитуратов и миорелаксантов, разбавив их теплым ещё чаем. Подхватил странного вида яблоко из кейтеринговой коробки.   
Питер молчал, ошарашенно глядя в стену, разделяющую гостиную и спальню Баки, будто ожидая найти на ней ответы. Тот потянулся было потрепать его по плечу, подбадривая, но всё же в последний момент убрал руку. Сжал зудящие пальцы в кулак, раздражаясь на самого себя:  
\- Пойду спать. Был тяжёлый день, - и ушёл не оборачиваясь.

Питер неподвижно сидел ещё какое-то время и лишь когда в спальне соседа все затихло, тихонько направился к себе, оставляя на столе позабытые коробки. Бросил на пол грязную футболку, долго отмокал под душем, пытаясь уложить в голове всё произошедшее за сегодня.   
Затем забрался под одеяло, натянув его до носа и ещё долго лежал, глядя на потолочный светильник.  
Лишь когда Карен спросила, выключить ли свет, он пораженно произнес в пространство:  
\- Ты слышала, Карен? Сегодня лучший в мире снайпер отправил меня во френдзону.


	41. Chapter 41

А наутро всё ощущалось не таким уж и страшным.  
Если задуматься, было очевидно, что Баки придется приручать, как взрослого бродячего кота.  
Питер успел достаточно изучить его, чтобы понять - тот только кажется лёгким и брутальным, а на самом деле руководствуется чёткими, пусть и не всегда понятными моральными принципами.  
Поэтому сейчас, нежась под тёплым одеялом, он обдумывал свою стратегию. Предварительные гипотезы гласили, что Джеймс будет прятаться за возрастом Питера, рассказывая, как не может позволить развращение чистой души, включит истории о сексе только после свадьбы, первом поцелуе после десятка свиданий, опасности такого выхода из шкафа для репутации и прочий устаревший бред.  
Бррррр.  
Для каждого из вариантов были заготовлены весомые и выверенные до вздоха контраргументы. Ну что ж. Не пригодилось - Баки изящно обошёл их все, найдя другие причины.  
Питер с силой растер лицо, зарылся обеими руками в волосы - и вспомнил, как тот вчера, с болезненной улыбкой, признавался в своем желании сделать это же.  
Он лихо, по-мальчишески ехидно, улыбнулся и без помощи рук вспрыгнул на кровати, становясь в полный рост, разрешая одеялу триумфально упасть к его ногам.  
Прислушавшись, убедился, что на кухне Баки звенит посудой. В качестве извинения за вчерашний вечер он определённо рассчитывал на чашку кофе.  
Взяв домашние штаны с вешалки, уже было совсем вышел… но потом, пряча улыбку в уголках губ, бросил их на кровать.  
À la guerre comme à la guerre.  
Взлохматил волосы, натягивая на лицо максимально сонное выражение и направился к душу.

Баки колдовал над туркой. В последнее время он почти полностью отказался от кофемашины, однажды заявив, что на открытом огне кофе более живой - что бы это ни значило. Сегодня вокруг витал характерный - и такой утренний - аромат от смешанных в ступке для специй корицы с кардамоном.  
\- Утречко, Баки, - зевнул Питер, - с первым днём зимы тебя.  
\- Привет, Питер, - как-то слишком быстро, преувеличенно вежливо отозвался тот.  
Питер почувствовал взгляд, скользнувший по его голым ногам, боксерам, усилием воли сдержал порыв натянуть футболку пониже - и, вместо этого, свёл лопатки, потягиваясь:  
\- Время планировать дружеские рождественские подарки, - и юркнул в ванну.  
Отдышался.  
Глупо. Это было очень глупо. Зима, Питер! Да он ненавидит зиму!  
Но ладно. Ладно.  
Плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой. Улыбнулся, пытаясь сделать улыбку обольстительной - и отмел эту затею. Пока что.  
Баки задумчиво смотрел на закрывшуюся за соседом дверь, аккуратно разливая кофе по чашкам.

Баки попытался спрятаться за Зимним. Натянул на лицо бесчувственную маску, ожидая неловкого хождения вокруг да около, которое окончится собранными чемоданами, как вдруг зацепился взглядом за голые ноги, взлохмаченные волосы, сонный взгляд и фразу о рождественских подарках.  
Оказался к этому не готов - и правда о них задумался.  
Как всё будет, если парень съедет? Стоит ли вырулить чтобы нет?  
Вся следующая неделя прошла в ожидании хоть чего-то - он знал Питера достаточно, чтобы за так поверить в спокойно пережитый разговор, без попыток разобраться, что-то выяснять… Вот только тот даже бровью не повел. Лишь иногда Баки ловил, направленный на себя, внимательный взгляд из-под ресниц, из-за которого приходилось старательно контролировать руки, чтобы не дай боже не потянуться.  
Прикосновений, впрочем, стало в разы больше. Думалось, это парадокс наблюдателя - бывает, замечаешь что-то, лишь потому что фокусируешься на этом. И сложно не заметить, если каждый раз, передавая чашку с кофе или чаем, чувствуешь, словно тонкие разряды электричества от прикосновения холодных пальцев - для разнообразия - ничего общего с воспоминаниями о Гидре. Собирая разбросанные парнем по дороге в душ вещи - с трудом удерживаешься, чтобы не провести мягкой тканью по щеке… Впрочем, возникало ощущение, что воздух раскалялся лишь для него.  
Питер, видимо кое-как уложив у себя в голове произошедшее, чувствовал себя все уютнее и уютнее здесь, в Бруклине. Он перестал кутаться во всю доступную домашнюю одежду, выходя из душа, а пару раз Баки даже застал его качающим пресс в гостиной, заставляя в очередной раз непозволительно залипнуть на изящную плавность столь рядового процесса. Парень был так прост в своей естественности и незамутнённости, что порой хотелось приложиться лбом к чему-то холодному и застонать.  
Доедая вечером перед телевизором пирог, Питер облизывал пальцы от глазури, полностью поглощенный лекцией о структуре американского социума. До пирога они вяло перекидывались комментариями, но теперь Баки забыл, как дышать, благодаря и проклиная суперспособности за развитое периферийное зрение, совмещённое с умением полностью расслаблять лицо в любой ситуации. Парень по одному облизывал пальцы от тягучей сладости, расфокусированно глядя в экран, оставлял цветные капельки на четко очерченной кромке губ. В какой-то момент он задумчиво вытер остатки подушечкой большого пальца, потянулся было к подолу футболки - но стрельнул глазами в Баки и зашарил по столу в поисках салфетки. Баки рвано вдохнул, почти ощущая на губах вкус тутти-фрутти. А ведь он даже не любил сладкое.

“Куда в Бруклине лучше всего пригласить парня вечером?”  
Это не то сообщение, которое Баки ожидает получить в середине рабочего дня. Он недоверчиво смотрит на экран, выдыхая про себя: “это не мое дело”, так и не признавая, что волнуется не только за безопасность парня.  
Хмурится, но сбрасывает координаты нескольких проверенных баров.

Вечером Питер, поглощая очередной монструозный сендвич с курицей в кисло-сладком соусе, рассказывает, что познакомился с ассистентом одного из риск-аналитиков, с которыми в последнее время удручающе-плотно работает:  
\- Хоть в чем-то от них польза есть, - он увлечённо собирает на вилку помидор, авокадо и рукколу из салатницы. - Я не понимаю этих всех их сложностей, а этот парень, Джек, так мило объясняет. И, кажется, совсем не против составить мне компанию. Вот я и подумал - у тебя ведь есть опыт в походах в бары с... - он делает едва заметную паузу, стреляет в Баки глазами и продолжает, - ну, с парнями, поэтому и написал. Извини, если я тебя отвлек от чего-то важного.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. - Баки целенаправленно не поднимает головы от очередной книги Стругацких и лишь пластины на его руке едва слышно рекалибруются в желании хоть каких-то действий. - Я скинул тебе пару мест, где точно наливают лимонад.

К следующему вечеру Баки застает его сидящим на журнальном столике в окружении вереницы висящих в воздухе таблиц. Блики их отражений делают тонкую фигуру полупрозрачной, и только присмотревшись становится понятно, что под глазами у парня уже давно залегли глубокие тени.  
Питер зло изменяет цифру в одной из ячеек, получая в ответ полыхнувшие красным значения в трех других и в отчаянии смахивает все голограммы прочь, отворачиваясь в сторону.  
\- На работе, я смотрю, не очень? Сделать тебе чаю? - Внезапно, посреди почти целой недели искрученного напряжения, эта ситуация четка и понятна. Баки, с сержантской прямотой, идёт в лоб, готовый при необходимости подставить плечо. Даже если при этом привычно останавливается на половине движения, не давая коснуться на самом деле.  
Питер решает всё иначе: нечитаемо смотрит ему в глаза - на секунду кажется, что он сейчас расплачется - а потом моргает, переключая что-то внутри, и на губах расцветает озорная улыбка:  
\- Да это все бухгалтерия. Мне дали бюджет, мистер Поттер рассказал, как лучше распределять деньги, но как я не пытаюсь уместить всё необходимое - никак не получается. При уменьшении одной статьи будут увеличиваться другие…. Зато, знаешь, Джим согласился сходить со мной в одно из тех мест, что ты посоветовал.  
\- Джим? - Баки приподнимает бровь, внимательно глядя на Питера.  
\- Да, Джим, - устало трет лицо Питер, снова разворачивая таблицы, - я тебе о нем говорил вчера.  
Баки заливает мяту с ромашкой горячей водой, уходит к себе чтобы переодеться, пока они завариваются, разливает чай по чашкам:  
\- Вчера он был Джеком, - он возвращается к теме, ставя одну из чашек на пол рядом со столиком. - Просто знай, нет ничего более неловкого, чем спутать имя человека, с которым идешь на свидание. И тебе стоит поспать.  
Питер заливается краской мгновенно, вспыхивает, будто спичка: Баки с смотрит на него с легкой ехидцей. В ответном взгляде... досада и нетерпение?

Раз за разом Баки задавался вопросом откуда в Питере - вчерашнем подростке со сделавшими его почти аутсайдером суперспособностями и без какого либо опыта отношений, да ещё, если взять сюда всё что он слышал про семью парня - без внятной ролевой модели (не считать же Старка в самом деле), столько ехидства и невинного, солнечного флирта? Двигаясь, тот за мгновение переходил от нескладного подростка к тягучему и плавному, как патока, изяществу. Его запах, кажется, преследовал Баки везде, а закрыв глаза, было слишком легко представить вопросительную улыбку краешком губ под лукаво-внимательный взгляд карих глаз. Это стало своеобразным наваждением, на котором он снова и снова ловит себя, недоверчиво прислушиваясь к происходящему внутри: где пропущен тот момент, в котором он разрешил себе снова побыть Баки Барнсом, живым человеком, тридцати лет от роду? Неужели это Стив развязал ему руки, показав пример и выбрав себя? Стиви-Стиви, знал бы ты, сменив щит на улыбку несравненной Маргарет Картер, что, даже последовав твоему примеру, я всё равно вляпаюсь в совершенно неподходящего для этого молодого парня с катастрофически прекрасным миром в лохматой голове? Конечно, знал. Где-то в его воображении Стив смеется, закрыв лицо рукой. 

В который раз, размышляя как они докатились до всего этого, Баки почти пропускает момент, когда парень, заставший его за приготовлением нового соуса, подходит вплотную и не глядя тянется вверх, чтобы достать что-то с верхней полки. Справа и позади столешница и можно было бы вывернуться - рефлексы требуют заломать интервенту руку за спину, достать из ножен на пояснице свой любимый Гербер, но... это Питер. Он, чуть опираясь тремя пальцами о фасад где-то выше головы Баки, подтягивается, обдавая того запахом геля для душа и - слегка - свежего пота, издает победный хмык, достает из-за его головы шоколадку.  
\- Я ее специально спрятал повыше. Сладкое вредно, а я не могу остановиться, когда работаю дома.  
Питер отходит, сосредоточенно глядя на шоколадку, а Баки несколько раз с силой выдыхает через нос, стараясь избавиться от его запаха, унять парад мурашек на шее, куда выхыхал Питер, и не может, не может отвести глаз от выпирающего над растянутым воротом футболки позвонком.  
Только поэтому он замечает, как Питер украдкой оглядывается, бросая на него взгляд из-под ресниц, как прячет в уголках рта удовлетворенную улыбку.  
Ах ты ж маленький сучонок! - весело бьется в голове у Баки, когда осознание того, что происходило последние несколько недель накрывает его с головой, - ах ты ж маленький, лукавый сучонок!  
Баки втягивает воздух, который еще совсем недавно пытался выдохнуть, удовлетворенно опирается бедрами на столешницу, поправляет ножны на бедре и принимает правила игры.

В следующий раз, когда Питер утром дефилирует с обнаженными ногами, Баки готовит их утренний кофе. Дожидается, когда Питер, уже полностью одетый, выходит из душа, убеждается, что со стула, где уселся Питер, хорошо видно его лицо. И, разливая кофе по чашкам, с видом крайней сосредоточенности, закусывает нижнюю губу, позволяя ей медленно выскользнуть между зубами.  
“Я привык выравнивать счет, парень” - говорит он про себя, невинно глядя в расширившиеся зрачки подростка, ставя перед ним чашку.

Теперь они касаются друг друга меньше, чем когда бы то ни было. Баки чувствует, как воздух между ними вибрирует и любое прикосновение может запустить цепную реакцию, к которой оба ещё не готовы.  
С тех пор как Питер спросил о баре для свиданий, редко проходит пара часов без обмена сообщениями. Выдуманное свидание забыто, но тот присылает увлекательные видео роботов Старка, Баки рассказывает забавные истории о команде. Неожиданно важной оказывается тема рождественских подарков и о подарке Мишель они спорят сначала в переписке, а потом, задорно устраивая представление для самих себя - практически до хрипоты, дома. В какой-то момент, на обсуждении уникальности подарка, Баки замечает вспыхнувшие искорки в глазах Питера и через секунду тот вскакивает на ноги:  
\- А ведь знаешь, можно было бы пригласить к ней одного из тех парней, ну, которые танцуют за деньги! Она всегда говорила, что хотела бы однажды увидеть, и, мне кажется, почему нет? - Он листает что-то в телефоне, запускает музыку с колонок в гостиной, - я кое-что смотрел и, мог бы даже предметно рассказать парню, что стоит станцевать. Вот посмотри, как думаешь, ей понравится?  
Питер начинает двигаться в такт тягучей и медленной музыке, прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в низкий, с хрипотцой, голос певицы.  
Баки теряет дар речи - все произошло настолько быстро, что он не успел даже отреагировать - ни остановить, ни избежать. Свет в комнате теряет интенсивность - не иначе работа Карен - и Питер двигает бедрами, выводя восьмерки. Прижимая руку к телу, ведет ею вверх, цепляет край футболки, обнажает резинку боксеров, молочную кожу над ней. Это так неожиданно и нелепо, что Баки сцепляет зубы от попыток сдержать смех. Крепко зажмуривается, поводит головой из стороны в сторону изо всех сил удерживая лицо. На щеках парня расцветают красные пятна, но выйти из ситуации с изяществом сейчас не получится и он упорно продолжает, явно надеясь оказаться где-то еще, за сотни миль отсюда.  
Неловкость настолько ощутима, что кажется её можно потрогать руками. Питер поводит плечом, сбрасывая с него широкий ворот футболки и Баки не выдерживает - встает, неслышно матерясь сквозь зубы, правой рукой ловит Питера за запястье, левой прижимая к себе, обездвиживая, заставляя прекратить пошлые, душные, неуместные движения:  
\- Питер, блядь, пожалуйста, - шипит ему на ухо, - меня так от неловкости не скручивало с тех пор когда Стив ещё на войне пытался с Пэгги потанцевать. Я слышал в современном мире для этого появилось слово кринж - так вы это называете, да?  
Питер каменеет в его объятиях, но Баки тепло и мягко смеется ему в висок, будто размораживая. Поворачивает правую ладонь вверх так, что рука Питера оказывается в ней, левую смещает ему на талию и осторожно покачивает в такт музыке. Тот потихоньку расслабляется, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо, и, давая Баки себя вести, возвращает смешок. Баки ещё раз на мгновение прижимается щекой к теплому виску - и разворачивает Питера лицом к его комнате, легко подталкивая в спину:  
\- Думаю, нам обоим пора спать, да, парень? Может, остановимся всё-таки на мягкой игрушке для ЭмДжей?  
Питер молча кивает и уходит, а Баки падает на диван, закидывает правую ногу лодыжкой на колено, и рассеянно ведет подушечкой большого пальца по остальным, вспоминая, смакуя прикосновение, не осознавая блуждающей по губам нежной улыбки.

***  
Декабрь потихоньку расцвечивался рождественскими гирляндами, рекламные экраны повсюду радостно обещали счастье и скидки, а Питер осознал насколько же он устал. Чертовски устал. Хотелось лечь ничком на кровать и лежать так вечность, аж до тех пор, пока не закончится вся эта круговерть. Хотелось вернуться в то время, почти месяц назад, когда в его жизни не было всех этих людей с их странными вопросами, разговорами об экономическом эффекте, просьбами уточнить материал для форсунок и просчетом рисков, мыслями что все сломается - хотя он даже ничего ещё не начал. Как будто воздуха вокруг становилось всё меньше и думать от этого всё сложнее.  
Вечерняя квартира встретила его пустотой и тишиной, хотя свет горел, на столе стояла ещё горячая, ставшая привычной уже, чашка чая. Куртки Баки не было на вешалке.  
Питер сел на диван, с силой растирая лицо. Посидел, глядя в стену, борясь с ощущением собственного бессилия и неуместности. Такого с ним не было даже в самом начале, когда он только получил в наследство лабораторию.  
Взгляд упал на стену, все ещё увешанную чертежами протеза и мысль, которую он усиленно прежде отгонял, прорвалась наружу: это ведь не только про работу - тут, в единственном месте, где ему было комфортно, он тоже все делает не так, разрушая для Баки его с трудом выстроенный уют. Дурацкий, неумелый флирт, нарушенное личное пространство, вся эта неловкость, что накопилась между ними. Питер поморщился, не отрывая рук от лица и решительно поднялся.

Баки вернулся с крыши раньше, чем успел основательно подмерзнуть, чтобы не провоцировать очередные сновидения. Он услышал Питера ещё на лестнице и не смог сдержать теплой улыбки: было интересно, что ждёт его дома сегодня. Изобретательность парня не прекращала его удивлять… и, надо сказать, весьма льстила.  
Дома что-то изменилось. Он направился в душевую, чтобы вымыть руки и даже не сразу осознал, что стены сияли первозданной белизной - чертежей, ставших привычным уже предметом интерьера, не было.  
Нахмурившись, Баки вышел в гостиную, чтобы найти там Питера. Сидящего вверх тормашками на потолке и осторожно снимающего верхний слой документов. Все остальные уже лежали аккуратной стопкой возле столика.  
\- Привет, Питер, - лукаво ухмыльнулся он, запрокидывая голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с собеседником, - освобождаешь место для нового проекта? Готов поучаствовать в выборе цветовой схемы.  
\- О, привет, - тот вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. - Не. Я вот... Решил немного убраться тут.  
\- Как вижу, моя помощь не нужна? - Баки прошел в кухню, включил чайник, открыл холодильник, - Чаю? Или у тебя остался ещё?  
Что-то было не так. Поэтому, не дождавшись ответа, сделал два сендвича, залил в заварочный чайник горячей воды. Принес в гостиную, поставив на журнальный столик, дожидаясь, пока парень закончит сортировать бумаги.  
Питер выглядел… бледным. Темные круги под глазами ложились все глубже и глубже и глаза, без ставших уже привычными бесенят, выглядели не по-мальчишески взрослыми и усталыми. Баки привычно сжал живой рукой запястье протеза, гася желание обнять парня.  
\- Баки? - Сидевший в кресле Питер баюкал в руках чашку с чаем. Голос звучал непривычно тихо. Тот с тревогой смотрел на парня. - Знаешь, я хотел извиниться за всё. Ну, в смысле, за…. за всё. И ещё я хотел спросить. Теперь, когда мы закончили с протезом, а у меня все, наверное, хорошо в Башне. Но все равно, я хотел спросить…. Можно я, даже несмотря на это, ещё останусь? Здесь. В Бруклине. В смысле…. Здесь?.. - В голос проскальзывали просительные интонации, вся бравада предыдущих недель слетела шелухой. Он вдохнул. Продолжил, будто пытаясь скрыть только что сказанное за нагромождением слов. - У меня на самом деле не очень хорошо получается там, в Башне. То есть Пеппер говорит, что я прекрасно справляюсь, но я-то знаю, что разочаровываю всех этих людей, не могу объяснить им то, что они хотят понять. Я знаю, что они делают важное дело, но все так непонятно. И…так….неимоверно скучно. Я чувствую, будто упускаю что-то важное, что меня погребает под документами, и расчётами бюджета, и вежливыми словами. Я порой даже не все слова понимаю - а ведь когда-то наша команда выиграла кубок страны по интеллектуальным играм! Они говорят, я знаю значение каждого отдельного слова - и не могу собрать их в кучу, уловить смысл. Черт, прости, что говорю это тебе, это ведь даже звучит скучно, но я все равно...  
\- Останься… - улыбка сползла с лица Баки, ответ прозвучал очень тихо, почти неслышно.

Баки не мог заставить себя поднять на парня взгляд. Собственное веселье теперь казалось странно-неуместным. Чувство, столь нетипичное для Зимнего солдата. Казалось, будто его на полной скорости сбило поездом и он куклой волочится за составом. Чувствовал неизбывность, неизбежность своей привязанности. Протестовал, в нежелании снова довериться, снова расслабиться рядом. Оживал - и сопротивлялся этому - ну зачем, зачем снова? Чувствовал, как все уже произошло и бороться невозможно.  
Не понимал, как, позволив происходящему затянуть себя, мог не обратить внимания на эти тени под глазами, загнанный, испуганный взгляд, когда Питер думал, что его не видят...  
Его парализовало осознанием - стоит вот сейчас промолчать - и завтра не будет для кого готовить кофе утром и чай перед сном.  
Вот Родос, вот нужно прыгнуть. Баки прочистил горло и, собирая всю свою смелость, каждую крупицу веры в жизнь и себя самого, заведомую готовность справиться с одиночеством, когда придет время, повторил так четко, как только смог:  
\- Питер... Останься, пожалуйста.

***  
Баки? - Чуть позже Питер топтался на пороге перед закрытой дверью его спальни, - ты уже спишь?  
Порыв прошел, оставив за собой только пустоту. Не то, чтобы у него был опыт, но казалось, что именно так себя чувствуют, когда трезвеют: вначале это бездумное разрушающее опьянение, когда не видишь и не чувствуешь ничего и хочется сжечь все мосты, а там будь что будет. И тихое опустошение, усталость, когда все слова сказаны, эмоции проговорены, а жизнь и не подумала замереть, продолжаясь как ни в чём не бывало.  
Баки разрешил остаться. Значит ли это что-то, кроме, собственно, разрешения и дальше делить жилплощадь? Есть ли в его словах второе, третье дно? Питеру очень хотелось в это верить, но он знал соседа достаточно, чтобы понять: вряд ли. Баки игнорировал разыгранные лишь для него представления, отводил взгляд, когда Питер на ходу снимал одежду, ежился от неловкости, когда тот облизывал пальцы, а импровизированную на волне вдохновения попытку стриптиза… кринж, вот как он это назвал.  
Парень поежился, закрывая лицо руками: сейчас ему уже не нужно было всего этого флирта, возбуждения, не хотелось бравады, успехов в работе или даже новых интересных идей - просто быть не одному, рядом с кем-то близким. Кем-то, кто запустит пальцы в волосы, проведя рукой по голове и даст спокойно уснуть рядом.  
\- Питер? - дверь открылась, Баки зевал, поджимая пальцы на ногах, чтобы не прикоснуться к холодному полу. На разворошенной кровати лежала книга. - Не спится?  
\- Нет, я…. Можно я сегодня посплю с тобой? Я... в смысле ничего такого, просто очень устал, и нету сил засыпать опять, потому что снится всякое. Ну или ты можешь просто дать мне вот тех таблеток, знаешь, я до сих пор не могу забыть, как они просто волшебно работают.  
Баки помолчал, изучающе глядя на соседа. Закрыл глаза - и едва заметная судорога прошла по лицу. Молча отступил в сторону, возвращаясь в кровать, выжидающе глянув на Питера. Откинул одеяло.  
Тот кивнул и медленно обошел кровать, забираясь к нему.  
Баки притушил свет.  
Питер свернулся калачиком на противоположном краю кровати, пытаясь занимать как можно меньше места. Зажмурился, прислушиваясь к дыханию Баки.  
\- Совсем устал? - Теплая рука легла на плечо, укрывая одеялом, да так и осталась там.  
\- Да. Я, кажется, переоценил свои возможности. Кажется, во всем. Прости, что все так глупо и неловко. - Питер осторожно потерся щекой о костяшки пальцев.  
Баки помолчал.  
А потом скользнул рукой ниже, к груди, подтянул к себе, обнимая. Ногами накинул одеяло на ноги паренька. Поднялся на подушках чуть выше. Питер приподнял голову, устраиваясь на его левом плече.  
\- Спи. Мы с господином Баневым побережем твой сон. - Тепло шепнул Баки, кивая на книгу.  
Питер заерзал, подползая ближе, прижимаясь к тёплому телу.  
И уже сквозь сон почувствовал, как Баки осторожно подкладывает ему под голову подушку, крепче прижимая металлической рукой рукой над одеялом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки читает Гадких лебедей, просто знайте, мы не могли допустить, что эта отсылка потеряется. Повесть Стругацких о детях, под влиянием пришельцев слишком рано начинающих читать Гегеля, Достоевского и взрослеть. Дети говорят, что без них взрослые разрушат этот мир. А писатель Виктор Банев, единственный, кого пришельцы пускают к детям в городок, спрашивает их о том, так уж ли необходимо слишком рано взрослеть и не жалко ли им своего детства.


End file.
